EreMika Week 2017
by Tximeletta
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots dedicados a la semana EreMika (Eren y Mikasa) del 1 al 7 de octubre. Contiene diversos temas: Superhéroes, boda/nueva familia, memorias, viaje, infiltrado, consuelo y guerra/océano. La clasificación de cada uno de ellos la encontraréis al principio del Oneshot. ¡Disfrutad!
1. Chapter 1

**EreMika Week 2017**

* * *

 **Día 1**

 **Superhéroe**

* * *

 **Antes de nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Es la primera vez que decido participar por mi cuenta en este tipo de evento. Lo hago porque me encantan Eren y Mikasa y para hacer mi pequeña aportación. Los temas se fijaron en un fandom inglés mediante votación y bueno, creo que en algunos casos he interpretado los temas un poco a mi manera. Y puede que no haya acertado demasiado, por ejemplo con esta primera historia. Igualmente, espero que la disfrutéis.**

 **La segunda cosa que quiero comentar es que seguramente no podré acabar el resto de oneshot que me quedan para sus días específicos. Lo he intentado pero soy tan chapas que me cuesta no detallar las escenas e ir despacio. Sino me da la impresión de estar precipitándome demasiado en la historia. Sigo trabajando en ellos sin parar. Intentaré subirlos pronto, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo! ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Información de la historia:_

 _Géneros: Angst, Hurt/Comfot, Romance, Supernatural._

 _Clasificación: K+/ T_

 _Estado: Completo. Oneshot._

 _Personajes: Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Abuelo de Armin y Hanji._

 _Parejas: EreMika, leve AruMika._

 _Universo: Modern AU (Fuera del universo de SnK)._

* * *

Conocía a la perfección aquella sala, las cuatro paredes que habían cumplido con la función de mantenerla encerrada durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Tanto, que no recordaba los días que habían transcurrido desde su llegada, quizás incluso fueran años.

No sabía muy bien si aquel lugar era mejor o peor que los demás en los que había estado porque apenas podía acordarse de ellos. Así que, simplemente, podía decir que se trataba de uno más. Otra zona preparada para privarla de su libertad al igual que el resto. Por eso, aunque aparentemente pareciera más cómoda, para ella seguiría siendo una cárcel.

A nadie le gustaría mantenerse atada de pies a cabeza, día y noche, y Mikasa no era la excepción. El suelo acolchado de color blanco era cómodo, al igual que las paredes o al menos esa impresión le daba, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlas. Se las ingeniaban para darle de comer sin tener que desatarla, tres comidas al día durante las cuales la sujetaban entre varias personas mientras otra le introducía la comida en la boca. Todas ellas se aseguraban de entrar en el cuarto con trajes especiales de goma, sabían lo que les convenía si querían seguir con vida.

Con tan solo diecisiete años, Mikasa tenía la impresión de haber vivido mucho, demasiado. Y al mismo tiempo, una sensación contraria la invadía, como si hubiera echado a perder todos aquellos años. Bajó levemente la cabeza para echarse un vistazo rápido. No le cambiaban el camisón blanco desde hacía varias semanas. Estaba repleto de manchas de sangre de sus propias heridas, las cuales habían tenido que curarle en varias ocasiones. Y también de restos de comida y bebida que se vertía. Sus costillas se marcaban bastante a pesar de estar cubiertas por aquella tela fina, y justo debajo, en su cintura, se situaba aquel odioso chisme que tantas ganas tenía de hacer explotar.

Aquel instrumento era el causante de su estado y situación. De que se hubiera convertido en el muñeco de las personas que la retenían allí, pues reprimía su poder. En varias ocasiones había intentado despedazarlo con fuerza bruta pero no funcionaba.

Los odiaba a todos, a los científicos ansiosos de descubrir más sobre ella, al estúpido aparato que le impedía moverse y sobre todo, se odiaba a sí misma por ser un monstruo. Era consciente de todo el daño que había causado, sucesos imposibles de olvidar, porque los recuerdos eran las penas con las que debía cargar. Si pudiera olvidarlos entonces sería como si la liberaran de su condena y sabía que no lo merecía. En el fondo, estaba de acuerdo con aquel castigo, con todo lo que le estaba pasando y al mismo tiempo, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para anhelar la libertad. Un sentimiento mucho más poderoso que la culpa y la desgracia. Por eso, siempre debía intentarlo una vez más.

Cerró unos instantes los ojos para concentrarse en el ritmo de su propio corazón. Logró relajarlo para calmar sus propias pulsaciones y entonces poder soltar unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que el aparato en su cintura extinguía casi de inmediato. Descargas que aunque no resultaran muy peligrosas, eran suficientes para causarle heridas en su propia piel. Casi de inmediato, una alarma comenzó a sonar acompañada de una luz azulada que parpadeaba en el exterior de la sala. El interior, por el contrario, se quedó completamente a oscuras a excepción de los pequeños chispazos que dejó de producir. Conocía lo que ocurriría a continuación, en cuestión de segundos, acudirían a ella para drogarla y hacer que se detuviera porque no les convenía que ella se autolesionara. La necesitaban en buen estado.

Mikasa mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Le costaba controlar la electricidad que recorría por su cuerpo deseosa de escapar al exterior, pero estaba dispuesta a jugárselo todo y por ello debía aguantar. En esta ocasión, concentró toda la electricidad en su propio corazón, el cual pasó de pulsaciones pausadas a unas realmente aceleradas. Estaba segura de que aquello debía ser peligroso, quizás todo terminaría para ella si cruzaba el límite. Y aunque no quería, tampoco le resultó una solución desagradable.

La puerta blindada de su habitación soltó un fuerte estruendo cuando varias personas en sus trajes blancos entraron con urgencia. Uno de ellos llevaba la jeringuilla con el calmante que querrían darle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó una voz de mujer, la última en entrar al lugar. Los demás estaban tan concentrados en llegar hasta Mikasa que tuvo la sensación de que no le responderían.

-Código 052.- suficiente para que la mujer supiera lo que se estaba cociendo en el interior de la sala. Mikasa había logrado relacionar cada uno de aquellos malditos números con cosas que le ocurrían. El 507 cuando necesitaban revisar el aparato endemoniado, 620 para asearla, aunque esto no ocurría con frecuencia. El que más odiaba, el 981 que mencionaban los días en los que la sometían a numerosas pruebas horribles e inhumanas y finalmente, el 052 cada vez que intentaba autolesionarse y necesitaba calmantes.

Esperó pacientemente a que todos se acercaran a ella para poder causarles mayores daños. Con un leve soplido apartó un mechón de pelo que le impedía ver al científico de la aguja, de reojo, pudo contemplar que estaba cada vez más cerca de su cuello. Mientras, las otras cuatro o cinco personas se aseguraban de mantenerla bien sujeta al suelo para evitar que se moviera. Mikasa contuvo la respiración unos momentos y fue entonces cuando un sonido que jamás había escuchado antes inundó la sala. La máquina en su cuerpo empezó a pitar con fuerza. El ruido era chirriante y molestaba terriblemente a quienes la rodeaban. Aunque parecían más preocupados por la situación desconocida a la que se enfrentaban, ya que se trataba de la primera vez que presenciaban algo similar.

Cerró los ojos una última vez y exhaló pausadamente el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones. Entonces, abrió los ojos de golpe y mandó una potente descarga a la zona concreta en la que se situaba el aparato. Éste estalló en mil pedazos y salió impulsado por los aires con fuerza. Lo había logrado, por fin. Se rodeó de una fina capa de electricidad que podía controlar a placer. Las cuerdas en sus manos se quemaron en pocos segundos y tuvo la oportunidad de ser testigo de las caras de horror de aquellas personas que habían convertido su vida en un infierno durante su estancia allí.

Todos corrieron, a excepción de dos de ellos que habían caído como moscas al suelo casi al instante. Víctimas por no haber reaccionado a tiempo en el momento en el que el aparato salió despedido. Ansiaban alcanzar la salida para encerrarla allí, al igual que ella anhelaba volver a respirar el aire fresco del exterior. Pero le habían privado de ello durante mucho, y ahora era su turno de devolverles el favor. Las manos de Mikasa resplandecían, estaban envueltas en chispas irregulares, incapaces de adoptar una forma estable y deseosas de arrasar. Le bastó con alzar el brazo hacia todos ellos y cayeron de inmediato entre gritos desgarradores. Aquellas intensas descargas recorrieron sus cuerpos de un extremo a otro logrando por el camino detener sus corazones para siempre.

Y entonces, la oportunidad que ella misma había creado y que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando apareció ante sus narices.

Tuvo dificultades para andar, su movilidad había empeorado a causa de pasarse tanto tiempo tumbada en el suelo sin moverse. Por eso, le costó llegar hasta la puerta e inevitablemente se chocó un par de veces contra las paredes de los pasillos, pero nada la detendría. Sus ojos vacíos resplandecían con un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Y entonces, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pasó por diferentes pasillos sin saber a dónde se dirigía, pero fue suficiente con saber que se alejaba de aquellos que la perseguían. Las indicaciones la ayudaron un poco y la electricidad que aún mantenía acumulada en sus brazos también, pues había tenido que quitar de en medio a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Los dedos le escocían, sentía cómo las uñas empezaban a levantarse y a sangrar por la potencia a la que las sometía. Pero era un precio que estaba más que dispuesta a pagar con tal de escapar.

Cuando vio la salida, al principio creyó que estaba equivocada porque no veía ni rastro de luz, pero entonces logró recordar que también existía la noche y que se encontraba en ese momento del día. Desde que la ingresaron allí, su reloj biológico estaba realmente afectado pues no distinguía en qué momento del día se encontraba. Debía seguir siempre las indicaciones de sus cuidadores.

La brisa nocturna la abrazó con suavidad dándole la bienvenida más fresca que jamás había recibido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, después de llevar aquel plan a tal extremo era conocedora de las posibles consecuencias. Solo debía intentar que no volvieran a dar con ella, a pesar de que mientras continuara con vida siempre seguirían su rastro hasta el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Irales era un pueblo pequeño y campestre rodeado de bosques y un ancho río. Sus habitantes dependían en su mayoría de los productos que ellos mismos cultivaban, pues era difícil comunicarse con grandes ciudades debido a la distancia. Sin embargo, en los últimos días la actividad había disminuido considerablemente por no decir que era prácticamente nula. Y todo por culpa de aquellos carteles y comunicados pegados en los postes y escaparates de las tiendas. Armin estaba de acuerdo con su abuelo, todo apuntaba a que algo realmente grande se escondía detrás de aquello y no se habían dignado a dar ni una sola explicación al respecto. Con mandarlos a permanecer en sus casas les bastaba.

Daba la impresión de que nunca consideraban sus necesidades, las de ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué harían con la leche y los huevos que les sobraban? Normalmente, Armin y su abuelo recolectaban lo necesario para abastecerse ellos mismos y vendían el resto a un precio considerable a la gente del pueblo. Lo mismo ocurría con las verduras de la pequeña huerta que ellos mismos trabajaban y cuidaban con mimo. Si vivieran un poco más cerca del pueblo, Armin se arriesgaría a acercarse al menos a casa de sus vecinos más cercanos, pero aunque su abuelo y él formaran parte de Irales, la granja en la que vivían estaba un tanto lejos de allí, a las afueras.

-Armin, no te acuestes tarde.- escuchó el joven hablar a su abuelo en la puerta de su habitación. Como cada día, se había acercado para darle las buenas noches y recordarle que no era bueno quedarse despierto hasta el amanecer.

-Lo sé, no tardaré en irme a dormir. Buenas noches, abuelo.- se despidió de él ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa. Él le sonrió de vuelta para desaparecer después en la penumbra del pasillo. Desde muy pequeño su abuelo se había encargado de él, concretamente desde el accidente que sufrieron sus padres y se sentía realmente agradecido de tenerlo consigo. Durante todos aquellos años se había encargado de que no le faltara nada y lo había cuidado como a su propio hijo.

Armin leyó un par de páginas más para después colocar el marca páginas en su lugar y cerrar el libro de golpe. Se levantó de la silla ante su escritorio para estirarse y tras apagar la lamparilla de noche observó el escenario en el exterior de su ventana. A pesar de la oscuridad, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo sin ninguna nube que se interpusiera en su camino, por lo que podía verse todo con claridad. Le tranquilizaba contemplar aquellas vistas en completa calma antes de conciliar el sueño, pero por algún motivo, aquella noche algo parecía salirse fuera de lo común. Aunque no era capaz de detectar el qué exactamente.

Repasó cada árbol y valla, creyendo que daría con el objeto mal colocado pero lo único que llegó hasta él fue un suave mugido que podía haberse camuflado con el susurro del viento. Dirigió su mirada al establo intentando concentrarse en los sonidos del exterior pero fue incapaz de percibir nada más. Quizás en cualquier otra situación se habría metido en la cama y lo habría dejado pasar, probablemente porque Armin no era un chico valiente y muchas veces su sensatez le hacía actuar de aquella forma. Pero en esa ocasión se quedaba intranquilo sin echar un vistazo antes. Por eso, se colocó un jersey sobre sus pantalones anchos marrones y tomó la linterna que encontró en el cesto de la cocina.

La tierra húmeda por la lluvia de los últimos días se adhería a sus botas, después tendría que limpiarlas bien para no ganarse una bronca. Caminó seguro hasta el establo y para su sorpresa, una vez ante la puerta principal pudo darse cuenta de un detalle que no alcanzaba a ver desde su ventana: la puerta estaba mal cerrada.

Armin posó la mano libre sobre la navaja que llevaba escondida en el bolsillo, aquello no podía haberlo hecho un animal salvaje, por lo que debía ser una persona con intenciones inciertas. Si le atacaba tendría que intentar defenderse. La idea más lógica habría sido volver a casa y avisar a su abuelo para que éste llamara a las autoridades y se encargaran de todo, sin embargo, había una razón que lo detuvo allí. Los animales no estaban inquietos ante la presencia del intruso, lo que debía significar que había pocas posibilidades de que lo consideraran una amenaza.

Abrió con lentitud las puertas de madera, sujetando con la boca la linterna para apuntarla todo el rato al frente y poder ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos. El olor propio de las vacas y los caballos lo envolvieron al instante, estaba más que acostumbrado a él. Todos los animales se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares. Pasó la linterna de uno a otro cerciorándose de que realmente estaban bien y que no faltaba ninguno. Le costaba creer que nadie se hubiera introducido en el interior, o quizás ya se hubiera marchado al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Pero se equivocaba al plantearse eso y lo supo en el instante en el que su mirada detectó unos ojos grises resplandecientes en la oscuridad.

" _Salvaje_ " era la palabra que emplearía para describirlos. Se escondía en la esquina más lejana del establo junto a la vaca llamada Mary. No sabía qué o quién era pero estaba aterrorizado y no lograba ver muy bien su aspecto. Enfocó la luz hacia aquella zona pero sin apuntarlo directamente contra su objetivo pues aquello no era demasiado sensato. Y entonces, pudo hacerse una ligera idea. Sus finas piernas níveas pero totalmente embarradas y el vestido blanco le indicaron que debía ser una joven en muy mal estado y herida. Sería peligroso acercarse a ella en aquel momento pero tampoco podía dejarla allí así.

-B-Buenas noches.- habló con un hilillo de voz notando cómo el sonido la había sobresaltado. Contemplaba cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente a la espera de lo que Armin fuera a hacerle. Dispuesta probablemente a causarle daño si se sentía amenazada. Al no obtener respuesta el chico rubio, volvió a intentarlo una vez más. –oye, si quieres… podrías venir a mi casa. Allí estarás mejor y podrás llamar por teléfono para contactar con alguien.- esta última propuesta no fue de su agrado para nada porque la vio encogerse aún más en su lugar negándose a moverse de allí. -¿estás segura… de que quieres quedarte ahí?- pero nuevamente, no contestó.

Armin suspiró antes de marcharse del establo, aunque no hubiera logrado hacerla salir de su escondite, al menos se le había ocurrido una idea. Desconocía la razón que la hubiera podido llevar a quedarse en aquel lugar y de su estado actual pero no confiaba en él y eso era evidente, así que no podría acercarse mucho a menos que lograra que le diera un voto de confianza.

Regresó a la cocina para situar sobre una bandeja varias rebanadas de pan junto a gruesas rodajas de queso y una jarra repleta de agua. Después, cuando todo estuvo listo, volvió al establo procediendo con cuidado y lo dejó cerca de la chica. También le llevó una vieja manta para que pudiera cubrirse si tenía frío. Quizás no fuera suficiente pero era un primer paso. No tenía intenciones de decírselo a su abuelo de momento. Por eso, se encargaría de ella y de cuidar a los animales del establo durante los próximos días, así, podría mantenerlo lejos del lugar.

* * *

Mikasa observó día tras día a aquel chico delgado rubio que insistía en ocuparse de ella. Por alguna razón, se sentía segura estando cerca de él, como si supiera de antemano que no le haría ningún daño. Pero se había llevado tantas decepciones que era incapaz de confiar en alguien con tanta facilidad. Y estaba segura de que él era consciente de ello, de que no se fiaba en él. Y sin embargo, seguía insistiendo en cuidarla de alguna forma, en llevarle comida y agua cada día.

Con las mantas que le había dejado se había acomodado en el establo, rodeada de animales cuyas presencias no le importaban en lo absoluto. Incluso podría decir que se llevaba bien con la mayoría de las vacas. Las primeras veces que el chico le ofreció queso y agua, su primer pensamiento fue que podrían estar envenenados. Las personas pertenecientes a aquella organización debían estar buscándola y nadie le aseguraba que no hubieran puesto precio a su captura. A esas alturas ya habrían tomado ciertas medidas para dar con ella cuanto antes. Por lo tanto, muy a su pesar, Mary fue la catadora de cada comida, cena y desayuno. Solamente durante los tres primeros días. Podría decir que fue a partir de entonces cuando su confianza en Armin fue creciendo poco a poco. Si hubiera tenido intenciones de entregarla, ya lo habría hecho. De nada le habría servido mantenerla allí.

Por eso, tras una semana, por fin permitió que se acercara a ella.

-Buenos días.- saludó como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada mañana. Primero dejó la bandeja con un cuenco repleto de leche y algunas galletas junto a rebanadas de pan rociadas con aceite. Después pasó directamente a atender a los animales.

-M… Mikasa- susurró ella sin saber muy bien si la habría escuchado. Pero lo hizo porque sus ojos azules como el mar la contemplaron de inmediato entusiasmados por haber podido escucharla por primera vez.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Así es como te llamas?- preguntó al instante acercándose un poco. Aunque acto seguido se detuvo creyendo que podría haberla intimidado a causa del entusiasmo momentáneo. Ella asintió con la cabeza dejando ver un poco más su aspecto. Llevaba el pelo enmarañado y cubierto de suciedad seca. Tenía diversas heridas por todas partes, algunas comenzando a curarse y otras camino a infectarse. Sus pies también estaban al rojo vivo por haber recorrido una larga distancia totalmente descalza. –Oye, Mikasa, ¿podría verte un poco más de cerca?- quiso saber.

Ella se quedó callada un buen rato pero al final asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Armin incapaz de ocultar una amplia sonrisa, dejó en el suelo el cepillo que utilizaba para la crin de los caballos y acortó la distancia entre ambos lentamente para incomodarla lo menos posible. Por fin había surgido la oportunidad que tanto le había costado trabajar y estaba realmente entusiasmado por ello, así que debía proceder con cuidado para no arruinar el momento.

Se agachó a su lado repasando una y otra vez sus finas facciones cubiertas de lodo y sangre. A pesar de toda la imaginación que tenía era incapaz de teorizar acerca de lo que podía haberle pasado a la chica. Alzó su mano observándola encogerse por el gesto precipitado. Entonces se detuvo, pero Mikasa, al ver que Armin no tenía malas intenciones, relajó su cuerpo aún con los ojos cerrados dejando que tocara su mejilla.

-Vaya… es increíble la cantidad de barro que llevas encima… ni los cerdos de mi abuelo se ensucian tanto.- sonrió para sí mismo. –Mikasa, la mayoría de tus heridas también necesitan tratamiento, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a casa?- el abuelo se pasaba las mañanas trabajando en la parte trasera donde tenía un pequeño taller con el que hacía piezas y herramientas que después podían utilizar, así que nadie los interrumpiría. El corazón de Armin latió con fuerza nervioso ante la posible respuesta, pues podría negarse de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión tuvo suerte porque ella aceptó su invitación. –Vamos, te guiaré.

Armin le tendió una mano y ella tras dudar la cogió. El joven tiró de ella ayudándola a levantarse y después, la sacó del establo en el que había permanecido durante siete días y del que solo había salido de noche por temor a que pudieran verla. El escenario ante ella era bastante diferente a lo que había visto y le gustaba muchísimo más. Pero Armin no le permitío quedarse contemplándolo mucho más porque en pocos metros ambos se encontraban dentro de su casa. En la cocina exactamente.

-Veamos… primero deberías asearte y después trataremos tus heridas, luego puedo darte algo de comer si quieres.- ella asintió abrumada ante tanta amabilidad que aún era incapaz de concebir.

Armin llevó a Mikasa al cuarto de baño del piso superior, habría menos posibilidades de que su abuelo pudiera dar con ella allí y también podría inventarse una buena excusa para alejarlo del segundo piso si se diera el caso. Mikasa se había quedado de pie junto a la bañera que Armin había empezado a llenar de agua para ella y poco después apareció con dos grandes toallas y ropa limpia.

-Toma, puedes usar esta muda de aquí. Era de mi madre pero creo que te irá bien.- aclaró. Ella asintió. –Bueno… yo esperaré fuera a que termines, si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo finalmente, obteniendo otro asentimiento de cabeza. Pero entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, notó un amarre en la camiseta, como si esta se hubiera enganchado con algún alambre. -¿Qué ocurre?

Si había algo en lo que Armin destacaba era en interpretar las situaciones y a las personas, analizarlas de la mejor manera posible y teorizar al respecto para poder hacerles frente. Por eso, supo lo que los ojos grises de Mikasa le confesaban: necesitaba ayuda para bañarse. Desconocía el motivo y en cierto modo le inquietaba tener que ayudarla en aquello pero tampoco podía negarse.

-¿No sabes bañarte?- preguntó sorprendido, a lo que ella apartó la mirada incómoda. Hacía tanto que no se tomaba un baño que no recordaba la última vez que lo hizo. En su cautiverio empleaban mangueras con potentes chorros de agua fría que enrojecían su piel. Y todo recuerdo anterior a ese se había ido quedando en el olvido. –Está bien, no pasa nada. Venga, te ayudaré.

Le echó una mano para desvestirse porque algunas de las heridas se habían quedado pegadas al vestido y le arrancaban quejidos. Mikasa se posicionó de espaldas a él y Armin trató de no alzar demasiado la vista pues se sentía bastante tenso, al contrario que ella. Por lo poco que vio, la joven estaba muy delgada y su cuerpo excesivamente maltratado. Era imposible no fijarse en los moretones, cortes y raspones porque contrastaban con su piel de porcelana. Además, muchas heridas tenían mal aspecto y Mikasa parecía haberse arrancado diversas postillas impidiendo que se curaran bien, quizás a causa de los picores que debían estar produciéndole.

Cuando ayudó a la joven a introducirse en el agua caliente, soltó un pequeño quejido, parecían escocerle en especial los pies pero no dijo nada. La cantidad de agua era suficiente para cubrirla casi hasta el cuello, algo que Armin agradeció enormemente. El chico le indicó que se lavara la cara inclinándose hacia adelante pero solo obtuvo una mueca de confusión por parte de ella. Entonces tuvo que hacerle un gesto con las manos para que supiera a lo que se refería. Y ella lo imitó. Mikasa se inclinó levemente y se frotó la cara con algo de brusquedad eliminando toda la suciedad que llevaba acumulada. Se sintió renovada, pero no tanto como cuando Armin le lavó el pelo. Le pidió que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y humedeció su cabello poco a poco pasando con cuidado sus dedos entre los mechones negros, asegurándose de que deshacía los nudos y quitaba todo el barro pegado.

Así, a medida que Mikasa quedaba cada vez más limpia, el agua comenzaba a tornarse de un color oscuro. Por último, tras indicarle que se lavara ella el cuerpo con una esponja, fue él quien la ayudó con la espalda. Tuvo cuidado con los cortes y cardenales, cada vez que encontraba alguno en su camino pasaba sobre ellos con extrema delicadeza. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella más y más preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza, cuestiones que esperaba resolver algún día.

Tras aquello, la dejó para que se vistiera con el pantalón marrón ajustado y la camiseta blanca ancha que le había dejado allí. Al rato, ambos se encontraban en la cocina tratando sus múltiples heridas. Armin utilizó el desinfectante que su abuelo siempre había usado con él cuando era niño.

* * *

Tal y como Armin había asegurado, todo salió a pedir de boca. Su abuelo apenas preguntó un par de cosas sobre Mikasa, y aunque probablemente sospechara algo, confiaba en su nieto lo suficiente como para aceptar que la chica se quedara allí con ellos unos días. Armin se ofreció a dejarle su cama pero ella se negó, así que durmió en una cama improvisada que acomodaron junto a la del chico. Era cómoda, mucho más que la paja envuelta en mantas o el suelo acolchado de la habitación blanca. No podía sentirse más agradecida en aquel momento.

Había algo que rondaba la cabeza de Armin y que le impedía conciliar el sueño, por eso no podía parar de dar vueltas en su cama. Estaba casi convencido de que aquella alarma que habían dado hacía unos días podía tener relación con Mikasa, pero no sabía de qué forma, pues le parecía una joven inocente e incapaz de hacer daño a nadie a menos que se sintiera amenazada.

-Mikasa…- esperó que ella estuviera despierta aún, y al notar cómo su cabeza se giraba hacia él, continuó hablando. -¿Crees… que algún día podrás contarme algo sobre ti?- quiso preguntar. No quería presionarla y tampoco confiaría menos en ella por ocultárselo, pues debía tener sus propios motivos para ello. Tampoco tenía intención de juzgarla de primera mano, era algo que despreciaba.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, hasta que ella decidió hablar. En ese instante los oídos de Armin se prepararon para recibir gustosos cualquier respuesta.

-Si te lo dijera, posiblemente te asustarías de mí y no querrías volver a verme nunca más, Armin.- contestó arrastrando la voz con pesar. Él, por el contrario, se levantó de un salto de la cama reaccionando de inmediato.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! Te lo prometo.- aseguró mientras se mantenía sentado en el borde de su cama contemplándola en la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo puedes… estar tan seguro? ¿No temes a los monstruos?

-Sí, claro que me desagradan los monstruos. Pero me refiero a todas aquellas criaturas horribles que aparecen en historias de terror, y puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos se parecía a ti.- esas palabras la sorprendieron. –No eres un monstruo, Mikasa.

Ella agachó unos segundos la cabeza notando las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y amenazando con salir. No fue hasta que logró controlarlas que volvió a dirigirse a él de nuevo.

-Ven, te lo enseñaré.- el chico hizo lo dicho y se sentó junto a ella sobre su colchón. Mikasa los arropó a ambos con la sábana y se acercó a él hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. Entonces, la chica juntó ambos costados de sus manos como si fuera a recoger agua con ellas pero en vez de eso, se concentró para crear una pequeña bola eléctrica que los alumbró de inmediato. Aquellos últimos días había recuperado suficiente energía como para poder utilizar su poder de nuevo. Al principio, la chispa desapareció al de pocos segundos de crearla, pero después, volvió a hacerlo y logró mantenerla un buen rato.

Contempló la cara de Armin iluminarse como si hubiera visto la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Sus ojos brillaban con ilusión analizándola, jamás había contemplado tal expresión en alguien que la viera utilizar su poder.

-Mikasa… esto es asombroso- susurró incapaz de decir nada más.

-Perdí a mis padres… cuando tan solo tenía diez años, fue ahí cuando descubrí que podía controlar la electricidad, o más bien, crearla.- comenzó a hablar ella, dispuesta a saciar la curiosidad de su compañero, quien escuchaba atentamente. –tras eso… vagué por las calles de un sitio a otro intentando sobrevivir como me fuera posible, haciendo cosas de las que no me enorgullezco en absoluto.- aunque no las aclarara, Armin podía hacerse una pequeña idea de ello. –Un hombre… que no recuerdo muy bien me recogió de la calle y me dio un hogar. Al principio, todo fue bien hasta que se cansó de tener cerca a alguien como yo y entonces, solo recuerdo golpes y gritos.- Armin la contempló apenado pero ella no se dio cuenta de ello porque estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos, los pocos que aún tenía de su pasado. –Una noche, todo se descontroló, no pude hacer nada para detenerme y bueno… lo maté, yo maté a ese hombre, Armin.

El chico se encontró con los ojos grises y suplicantes de Mikasa que lo observaban vacíos pero con un toque de pena. No por la muerte que causó, sino por la manera en la que se veía a sí misma.

-No te culpes por ello, Mikasa. Es cierto que matar es algo demasiado extremo, pero tu situación no era buena. No fue tu culpa, no te martirices por ello.- agradecía lo que acababa de decir pero no lograba hacerla sentir mejor.

-Aquella noche, el hombre que cuidaba de mi no estaba solo. Cuando me di cuenta, sus compañeros se echaron sobre mi y más tarde me vendieron a una especie de circo en el que comenzaron a mostrarme ante los visitantes como un espécimen raro.- muchos de ellos la contemplaban al igual que Armin hacia unos instantes, pero la diferencia era que el chico rubio la veía como a una igual, mientras que para el público del circo no era más que un animal salvaje peligroso. –Me obligaban a utilizarlo, a electrificar la jaula en la que estaba si quería comer algo. Hasta que no fui capaz de hacerlo, intentaron forzarme pero no fueron capaces, no tenía suficiente energía para continuar con aquello. Estaba cansada. Unas semanas después, la noticia sobre mi debió extenderse porque un equipo de investigadores acudió al sitio para llevarme con ellos.- Armin pensó que si realmente la existencia de Mikasa se hizo conocida en algún momento, aquellos nuevos sujetos debieron encargarse de eliminar toda información sobre ella, porque jamás había escuchado hablar de una joven capaz de usar la electricidad. –Creí que mi suerte había cambiado pero me equivocaba. No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo pasé encerrada en aquella habitación blanca, solo me permitían salir para inspeccionarme o para hacerme pruebas que no entendía.

Sus palabras entristecieron a Armin, todavía no sabía cómo después de todo aquello había confiado en él, más aún para ser capaz de sincerarse de esa forma.

-Esos son quienes te buscan ahora, ¿verdad?- sabía la respuesta pero aún así tenía que preguntarlo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Conseguí escapar después de muchos intentos. No sabía a dónde dirigirme y tras pasarme toda la noche huyendo de ellos, encontré vuestro viejo establo.

-Ya veo… ahora entiendo que te comportaras así.- bajó la mirada apenado, de repente la bola eléctrica se esfumó. –Mikasa, has sido muy fuerte todo este tiempo y has tenido que afrontar muchas situaciones… complicadas tu sola. Pero ahora… ahora ya no estás sola.- continuó susurrando. –Nosotros te cuidaremos como a una más de la familia, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso él atreviéndose a abrazarla. Mikasa se tensó ante aquel movimiento pero después se esforzó por disfrutar de él.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con absoluta normalidad, el abuelo trataba a Mikasa como a una nieta más y Armin no podía estar más feliz de verla recuperarse con cada día que pasaba. En general la joven no sonreía mucho ni mostraba expresiones pero se relacionaba con ellos y también los ayudaba con los animales y la huerta, algo que les vino realmente bien. Algunas de sus heridas también habían comenzado a sanarse y ella por primera vez se sentía querida y aceptada.

Aquella tarde, Armin contemplaba a Mikasa preparar la merienda mientras los esperaba a su abuelo y a él. El chico rubio hablaba por teléfono tranquilamente con alguien a quien parecía apreciar bastante como para mantener el contacto, el tono que utilizaba también era muy cercano. Fue entonces cuando su vista alcanzó a detectar unos vehículos negros que se pararon justo en frente de la granja, habían sido tan sumamente silenciosos que sus motores no se escucharon en la distancia. Colgó de inmediato el teléfono para dirigirse a su abuelo que acababa de tomar asiento.

-Abuelo…- lo llamó con el miedo reflejado en su voz. El hombre de mirada afable comprendió al momento lo que asustaba a su nieto. En el fondo siempre supo que aquel día llegaría y que tendrían que afrontarlo de alguna manera.

-Armin, llévate a Mikasa arriba. Yo recibiré a la visita.- Antes de que subieran las escaleras, abrazó a ambos con ternura. –si algo sale mal… ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.- le susurró a él para que Mikasa no pudiera escucharlo. Armin notó un gran nudo formándose en su estómago pero tenía que confiar en su abuelo, aquellas personas aún no sabían si Mikasa realmente estaba allí, tenían posibilidades de que todo saliera bien.

Armin arrastró a Mikasa hasta su propia habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Justo después, movieron silenciosamente varios de los muebles para atrancar la puerta. Se escucharon voces en el interior de la casa y al abuelo darles la bienvenida.

-Armin… tu abuelo… no podemos dejarlo ahí.- dijo ella apenada.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, todo irá bien. El abuelo hará que esas personas se vayan, ya verás.- sonrió tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.

Esperaron lo que les pareció una auténtica eternidad. Los minutos transcurrían con muchísima lentitud y repentinamente el silencio se hizo en la cocina. Durante un buen rato no escucharon absolutamente nada, lo que podría resultar una buena señal. Armin miró a Mikasa con la esperanza reflejada en su cara.

-Creo que ya ha pasado todo.- se acercó con cuidado a la ventana para ver si los coches seguían parados allí y para su sorpresa no detectó a nadie salir de la casa. Entonces, ambos fueron testigos de un disparo que resonó en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, así como en el bosque cercano. Un disparo al que acompañó un ruido seco.

-No… puede ser.- susurró Mikasa llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida, sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Una persona inocente había muerto por su culpa. –lo siento mucho, Armin. Yo… ayúdame con esto, me ocuparé de ellos.

-¡No!- la detuvo él agarrando su mano. –Vamos a escapar de ellos, Mikasa. Haremos lo que el abuelo me indicó.- trató de decir todo aquello aguantándose las lágrimas pero no fue capaz y varias de ellas se escaparon al tiempo que Armin descubría una pequeña puerta oculta tras un gran armario. Aquella puerta llevaba al camarote al que casi nunca subían. Primero abrió la ventana para que pudieran creer que habían escapado por allí y después se aseguró de ingeniárselas para que aquella abertura volviera a quedar oculta.

Allí arriba todo estaba oscuro y repleto de polvo. Era amplio y debían caminar con cuidado para que sus pasos no resonaran por la casa. Armin no soltó en ningún momento su mano y la guió hasta una trampilla que abrió para que pudieran salir al tejado. Fuera hacía un poco de frío y estaba oscureciendo.

-Armin…

-Te sacaré de aquí, pase lo que pase. No te entregaré a ellos, Mikasa.- aseguró sin apartar la mirada de los coches. No parecía quedar ninguno de esos hombres fuera, debían estar todos buscándolos en el interior. Esperaron allí, no podían precipitarse porque si no saldrían de inmediato tras ellos y podrían alcanzarlos. Tenían que esperar a que encontraran la entrada a aquel lugar para asegurarse. Y el ruido que escucharon cerca de ellos fue la señal que necesitaban para bajar del tejado e introducirse en el bosque.

Ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas atravesando el bosque, Armin parecía saber a dónde se dirigían, al contrario que ella. A aquellas alturas ya debían estar siguiéndolos por el bosque y los ruidos tras ellos no tardaron en llegar. Las fuerzas de Armin escaseaban, nunca había sido muy buen deportista y era incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la chica. Se paró unos instantes para recuperar el aliento hasta que ambos escucharon ladridos de perro.

-Perros… seguro que los están usando para seguirnos el rastro.- habló él.

-Estás agotado, Armin.- dijo ella volviendo a su lado. –Aún hay algo que podemos intentar, es la única posibilidad de poder escapar.- planteó ella, el chico supo a qué se refería. Si Mikasa usaba su poder podría eliminarlos a todos y huirían sin problemas pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella volviera a pasar por eso.

-¡NO!- se negó, pero la chica no tenía intenciones de hacerle mucho caso. –Mikasa, no lo hagas, tienes que huir, ¿de acuerdo?- intentó convencerla pero no podía esperar que lo dejara atrás de aquella forma. No lo haría. Armin se sintió frustrado al contemplar el poco tiempo que les quedaba y cómo ella se mantenía a su lado sin huir tal y como le había pedido. –Escucha, Mikasa, no me harán nada si no me resisto. Te daré tiempo para que puedas escapar, ¿vale? Dirígete al norte, llegarás a un pueblo junto a un enorme lago, allí, busca a un joven llamado Eren Jaeger. Él te ayudará.- abrazó a Mikasa por un impulso y después la empujó en sentido contrario animándola a irse.

Ella tenía intenciones de volver a negarse pero Armin parecía haber tomado la decisión de protegerla a toda costa y quería que confiara en su palabra, en que todo saldría tal y como él lo había planeado. Cuando se dio cuenta sus piernas ya estaban corriendo alejándose de allí y volviendo a dejar una distancia segura entre sus perseguidores y ella. La noche se había echado lentamente sobre ella sin percatarse.

Llegó hasta un pequeño arroyo cuando una bandada de pájaros salió disparada de entre los árboles, asustados por un nuevo disparo de pistola. Y en ese momento las piernas le fallaron y toda fuerza la abandonó. Porque Armin no había estado en lo cierto, la había engañado o más bien, ella se había dejado engañar porque en sus ojos fue capaz de ver que ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro de lo que decía y aún así, eligió la opción errónea. Había perdido a dos buenas personas, a las únicas que habían querido apostar por ella en toda su vida y no podía sentirse peor que en aquel momento. Todos los golpes y traiciones que había recibido no tenían comparación con la pérdida de seres queridos. Contempló su propio reflejo en el río, la luz de la luna le permitió verlo un poco hasta que sus propias lágrimas lo difuminaron. Golpeó la imagen con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el agua le salpicara y entonces metió la cabeza en el interior.

Todo aquello había ocurrido por no deshacerse de todos cuando tuvo oportunidad. Aunque resultara arriesgado, quizás lo idóneo habría sido buscar a todas y cada una de las personas dentro de aquella organización y matarlas. Algún día se aseguraría de hacerles pagar todo lo que habían hecho. Pero en ese momento, por mucho que se negara y le costara, tenía que continuar. Porque si no, la actuación de Armin habría sido en vano. Su muerte no habría tenido ningún sentido. Aquel chico con un corazón tan puro y cálido apostaba por ella, por su felicidad y lo había demostrado hasta el último instante. Por ello, no traicionaría esa confianza.

-Lo haré, Armin. Viviré, te lo prometo.

* * *

Aquella daba la impresión de ser otra noche fría de esas que hielan hasta los huesos. Aunque su trabajo usualmente era bastante ajetreado, nunca antes había tenido unas semanas como aquellas en las que apenas había podido parar para tomarse un descanso. Eren Jaeger no solía quejarse de su trabajo ni de su supervisora Hanji Zöe porque era lo que siempre había querido, pero una persona que caminaba entre las vacías calles a las cuatro de la mañana y con tan solo seis horas de sueño en los últimos cuatro días, tenía razones para hacerlo y también para querer mandarlo todo al traste.

Había esperado con ganas el día en el que por fin lo dejarían regresar a su casa. Tan solo le quedaban unas pocas manzanas para poder disfrutar al fin de su cómoda cama, aquella noche se aseguraría de dormir el triple por todos esos días en vela. O al menos, eso espera, pues había algo que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza desde hacía un par de días. Desde que recibió aquella llamada tan extraña. Y lo más curioso era que aquella persona había llamado a su móvil personal, posiblemente para que no pudieran identificar la llamada. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era el motivo oculto y el misterio escondido tras sus palabras: " _Necesito que me hagas un favor, Eren. Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que cuidar de alguien_ ". ¿Cuándo llegue el momento? ¿Y cuando demonios sería eso? Podría haber sido claro desde un principio, los acertijos no eran lo suyo.

Media hora después, Eren se encontraba subiendo las escaleras al primer piso en el que se encontraba su apartamento. A pesar del trabajo que tenía, no podía permitirse algo mejor porque necesitaba seguir ahorrando dinero para algunos asuntos personales. Pero no le preocupaba, aquella casa era más que suficiente para él solo: Dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina y un salón de estar bastante amplio.

Tras entrar cerró la puerta echando todos los pestillos y un extraño olor a tierra mojada llegó hasta él. Aún en plena penumbra y después de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa tenía la impresión de que algo allí no encajaba como debía. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero pero se armó con la pistola que solía usar cuando estaba de servicio y no dudó en apuntar a todas partes. La última vez que salió de casa aún no era consciente de que no regresaría pasados bastantes días, así que las persianas se encontraban levantadas y eso permitió que la luz perteneciente a las farolas de la calle se filtrara en las habitaciones con aquel característico tono anaranjado. Caminó con paso seguro, sintiendo los nervios en su interior pero perfectamente capaz de controlarse, pues no era la primera vez que vivía una situación similar.

Y entonces, la vio. La silueta de una joven esbelta que se precipitó hasta él con tanta rapidez que fue incapaz de detenerla en el proceso. Su piel blanca era lo único que la delataba en las zonas de sombra del salón de estar, pero ahora que Eren se encontraba retenido e inmovilizado contra una de las paredes, podía observarla y analizarla con detalle. Su pelo fino y negro por los hombros rozaba levemente su mejilla, tenía rasgos delicados como los de una muñeca de porcelana. Y a pesar de ser delgada poseía bastante más fuerza de la aparente, la suficiente como para retener a un joven de veintitrés años entrenado para ser policía.

No tardó en darse cuenta de la procedencia del olor que había experimentado con anterioridad, podía estar seguro de que se trataba de ella. Era una mezcla de tierra mojada, con un poco de sudor que quedaba casi anulado por el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello, a Eren le pareció que la rodeaba un olor a frutas bastante agradable. Pero en cuanto los ojos grises de la chica penetraron en los suyos, volvió a la realidad, al oscuro cuarto en el que se encontraba apresado por su atacante. La pistola se había quedado por el camino, ella se había encargado de alejarla de su alcance.

-Eren… Jaeger.- susurró entonces la joven con un tono bajo que le produjo escalofríos. – ¿Eres tú?- preguntó entonces. Eren se planteó su respuesta, ser sincero en aquellas situaciones podría causarle la muerte, pero tampoco comprendía exactamente las intenciones que podía tener la chica. Volvió a analizarla detenidamente en silencio de arriba abajo, todo lo que le permitía aquella posición en la que estaba. Y entonces se percató de algo realmente importante.

-Tú…- escupió la palabra con cierta repugnancia y desprecio hacia ella. Los ojos verdes del joven habían pasado de sentir curiosidad por cómo se desenvolvería la situación a tener un objetivo bien claro al conocer la identidad de la persona ante él. –… te están buscando todos.- aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el miedo volviera a Mikasa y para hacerla perder la concentración un instante, segundos que Eren aprovechó para soltarse del amarre y darle la vuelta a la situación.

Los siguientes minutos se convirtieron en un constante forcejeo en el que ambos emplearon todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse dominar por el contrario. El desgaste de Eren no le dejaba utilizar todas sus fuerzas, pero la joven parecía estar en peor estado que él y se valdría de ello para controlar la situación. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de acabar con la causa de todo el alboroto que se había creado, con eso, no solo lo ascenderían sino que se ganaría unas buenas vacaciones que se aseguraría de disfrutar.

Eren hizo retroceder a Mikasa contra la mesa del salón que solía emplear para comer, la joven soltó un quejido cuando se golpeó pero se resistió a retroceder aún más. Sin embargo, Eren entrelazó una de sus piernas con la de ella para hacerla perder el equilibrio y lograr tumbarla en el suelo. La chica se mordió el labio inferior durante la caída y aunque ya había perdido, se resistió a dejarse superar por él. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el cuerpo delgado pero musculoso de Eren la retuvo contra el frío suelo de baldosas. Durante su formación le habían enseñado diversas formas de inmovilizar a sus contrincantes y eran realmente eficaces contra enemigos que no sabían pelear.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Mikasa notó el escozor en su labio y en algunas de las heridas más profundas que debían haberse abierto nuevamente. Aquel chico de mirada feroz la contemplaba con repulsión, como muchos otros lo habían hecho a lo largo de su miserable vida. Una mirada totalmente contraria a la que Armin y su abuelo le habían ofrecido. Odiaba que la observaran así porque le hacía recordar lo que realmente era, lo único que todos veían en ella, el monstruo que llevaba dentro. Pero no derramaría ni una sola lágrima por ello, no por personas que únicamente querían su extinción. Por eso, Mikasa giró la cabeza a un lado para evitar seguir contemplando aquellos ojos verdes llenos de odio.

-Armin… se equivocaba.- susurró entonces dando por perdida la única esperanza que le quedaba. Todos ellos habían apostado por aquel chico y no había servido de nada. Mikasa notó la sangre caliente introduciéndose en el interior de su boca. Un sabor extraño que dejaba cierto regusto a hierro y el cual había tenido la oportunidad de probar muchas veces antes. En aquel momento, sintió como los amarres en sus brazos se aflojaban, la duda había vuelto al joven ante ella.

-Armin… ¿conoces a alguien llamado así? ¿Qué sabes de él?- preguntó con urgencia temiendo que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo. O más bien, que ella pudiera haberle hecho daño. Los ojos de la chica volvieron a posarse sobre los de él.

-Lo conocía…- lo corrigió. –Armin está muerto.- terminó de decir tratando de que sus propias palabras no la afectaran. Intentando que no volvieran a desenterrar todos esos sentimientos horribles que había conseguido enterrar en el fondo de su corazón, pues solo le producían dolor. Pero para Eren era imposible no reaccionar ante eso.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!?- gritó con furia agarrándola por los hombros con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de ella con rabia. Mikasa permaneció impasible, no gritaría ni se quejaría del dolor físico, pues ya había experimentado un sufrimiento mucho peor que ese y el cual no podía curarse con desinfectante. -¿¡Cómo que está… muerto!? ¡LO HAS MATADO, MALDITO DEMONIO!- Continuó gritando muy cerca del rostro de la chica al tiempo que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos para aterrizar sobre la cara de ella. –No te lo perdonaré… nunca.- esto último lo dijo con voz temblorosa incapaz de mantener la compostura, a punto de romperse por completo. Llevó las manos hasta el cuello de Mikasa para ejercer presión poco a poco y acabar con su vida allí mismo. Poco le importaba que sus superiores necesitaran a aquella chica con vida, debía hacerlo, por Armin, por él, para poder sentir aunque fuera un poco de alivio. Y Mikasa no se resistió porque en el fondo sentía que aquello era su culpa, comprendía el sentimiento que se extendía por el interior de Eren porque era la personificación de cómo se había sentido ella el momento en el que escuchó el disparo en el bosque.

-Si… fue mí… culpa.- trató de hablar a duras penas pues empezaba a quedarse sin aire. –Armin… murió por mí… por ayudarme.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para detener a Eren. Apartó las manos de su cuello pero sin liberarla de la presión de su cuerpo. Las marcas de los dedos se hicieron visibles poco a poco en el cuello de Mikasa que se amorató tras su intento de asfixiarla, lo que la obligó a hablar con voz ronca.

-Adelante… hazlo. Estoy cansada de huir, de ser lo que soy y de sentirme repugnante porque no hago más que traer desgracia a quienes me rodean. Le harías un favor a todo el mundo.- aunque podía dar la impresión de que Eren no prestaba atención a lo que le estaba diciendo, fue todo lo contrario.

Se encontraba inmerso en la mirada de la chica, en el dolor que podía ver en sus ojos grises y que no lograba exteriorizar de ninguna otra manera. En la verdad de sus palabras y sus sentimientos. No mentía, estaba seguro de ello. Un sentimiento de calma lo invadió entonces, tranquilizándolo y obligándolo a apartarse de ella con cuidado porque al fin lo había comprendido. Esa era la persona que Armin quería que él cuidara en su ausencia, tenía que serlo.

Aún así, no sabía qué hacer con ella, aunque Armin hubiera confiado en ella hasta el punto de dar su vida a cambio, los hechos de los informes habían sido probados y aquella joven era causante de numerosas muertes. De momento, no tenía más opción que dejar que se quedara allí con él. Nadie sospecharía que se encontraba en la mismísima casa de uno de los policías que le seguían la pista y además, aquello le daría la posibilidad de mantenerla vigilada.

-Toma, tendrás que conformarte con esto.- le dio una de sus viejas camisetas y unos pantalones largos que ya no utilizaba. No tenía ropa para ella allí y tampoco podría conseguirle nada a aquellas horas. Le indicó donde estaba el cuarto de baño y pasó a preparar rápidamente la habitación en la que le permitiría quedarse. Solo tuvo que poner unas sábanas limpias en la cama individual.

Mikasa tuvo algunos problemas para averiguar cómo funcionaba la ducha, se había acostumbrado a usar la bañera en casa de Armin pero aquello era diferente. Le costó un buen rato y varios intentos, hasta que lo consiguió. Después solo tuvo que secar el suelo del baño que había quedado repleto de agua por todas partes.

-¿Eren?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz cuando abrió la puerta del baño, el vapor escapó por todas partes. No sabía a dónde dirigirse así que simplemente se quedó quieta en su lugar. Se llevó una mano al cuello donde las marcas permanecían y seguían palpitándole como si sus dedos aún continuaran allí.

El chico no tardó en salir de la cocina para ir a donde ella. Sorprendentemente aquellas prendas gastadas le sentaban bastante mejor de lo que imaginaba. Se ceñían a su cuerpo resaltando su bonita figura. Además, la joven era bastante alta, aunque él le sacara casi una cabeza, pero era otro de los motivos por los que su ropa le quedaba bien. Se fijó entonces en su mirada perdida en el suelo y la mano sobre el cuello, en cierto modo se sentía culpable por haber reaccionado de esa forma y haber intentado matarla pero no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Lo mejor era pasar del tema y olvidarlo. Los mechones negros húmedos goteaban sobre su camiseta roja y también sobre las baldosas.

-Tienes que secarte el pelo para no enfermar.- cogió la toalla que ella tenía en las manos, la que habría empleado para secarse el cuerpo y se la echó sobre la cabeza para secar bien su cabello. No disponía de ningún secador, no era algo que él necesitara, así que debía conformarse con eso. Por suerte, la chica tenía el pelo corto y bastante manejable, por lo que sería suficiente con aquello. –Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.- preguntó de forma indirecta, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente quien era. Todo sería mucho más cómodo si su identidad se mantenía en secreto, sino la convivencia podría resultar bastante violenta teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que Mikasa podía reaccionar.

-Mikasa…- susurró ella.

-Mikasa, ¿tienes hambre?- dijo terminando con su pelo. Ella asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Eren no tenía ganas, ingredientes ni tiempo para preparar una cena elaborada, así que sacó de la nevera dos ensaladas con pasta y otros tantos ingredientes que venían ya preparadas. Solía consumir bastantes de aquellas cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo y no le apetecía preparar la cena o la comida.

Los dos comieron en absoluto silencio, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando pero nada más que eso. Cuando acabaron, Eren le mostró su habitación y Mikasa se fue a dormir de inmediato. Él, por el contrario, permaneció ante la puerta unos segundos con una llave en las manos, planteándose la posibilidad de encerrarla para asegurarse de que no escapaba. Estuvo a punto de introducirla hasta que Armin se cruzó en sus pensamientos y se echó atrás.

Eren se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la ventana de su apartamento. Estaba a oscuras con una cerveza en la mano recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a su amigo a la infancia, las diversas cosas que ambos habían compartido hasta que sus caminos se separaron y aún así, ambos habían dado su palabra de seguir en contacto en la lejanía.

-Lo diste todo hasta el último momento, ¿eh?...- susurró como si le hablara al chico rubio. –Recuerdo cuando me repetías una y otra vez que tenía un buen corazón, pero sigo pensando que te equivocabas en eso, Armin. Ese eras tú.- pegó un pequeño sorbo a la lata con ojos brillantes cubiertos de lágrimas. –Te lo advertí… te dije que algún día tanta bondad te llevaría a la tumba.

* * *

Tras aquello, cerca de un mes había transcurrido y Eren estaba tan indeciso como el primer día, aunque la relación entre ambos se había vuelto bastante más cercana y natural. No sabía mucho de Mikasa a parte de lo que decían los informes que tuvo la oportunidad de revisar antes de sus misiones de búsqueda. Estaba al tanto de su poder, de todo lo que era capaz de hacer, pero en ninguna ocasión la había visto usarlo contra él. No era tan peligrosa como aquellos papeles apuntaban.

Mikasa había aprendido a realizar labores del hogar, algunas de ellas ya las conocía gracias a Armin, pero el resto tuvo que enseñárselas Eren, quien tampoco era demasiado bueno. Cuando Eren se iba a trabajar temprano, ella limpiaba la casa y después intentaba preparar algo de comer siguiendo los pasos de los canales de cocina, o las recetas que encontraba en algunos libros. Aquel estilo de vida no le entusiasmaba demasiado, prefería estar en la granja, ya que tenía la oportunidad de salir al exterior con algo más de frecuencia. Desde que había llegado allí, solamente había salido a la calle de noche en dos ocasiones con ropa que no llamara la atención y un pañuelo cubriendo gran parte de su cabeza. Eren la había acompañado en todo momento y podía decir que aunque le hubiera sabido a poco, había disfrutado aquellos instantes el máximo posible. Había muchas cosas que desconocía y que ansiaba descubrir, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Mikasa podía confiar en Eren porque Armin lo había hecho anteriormente y creía en Armin ciegamente. El joven a veces malhumorado e impulsivo la trataba bien, era algo torpe en ocasiones, sobre todo con las palabras pero detrás de ellas se ocultaba una extraña delicadeza que solo él poseía y que ella era capaz de detectar. La cuidaba a su manera aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, pero en más de una ocasión lo había visto permanecer junto a la puerta unos instantes esperando a que ella se durmiera, velando por su bienestar. Y todo eso a pesar de estar agotado por su trabajo.

Aquel jueves, Eren había llegado pronto a casa, antes de lo usual y había insistido en que sería él quien prepararía la cena. Mikasa aprovechó para darse una ducha y asearse, con un poco de suerte, el chico estaría de humor y con fuerzas para salir a pasear aunque solo fuera un rato. Ansiaba volver a salir al exterior.

Cuando salió del baño, un sabroso aroma a carne guisada la envolvió. Su tripa rugió con fuerza pero aún faltaban unos minutos para que estuviera lista. Puso la mesa y entonces, algo captó su atención. Un ancho libro grueso estaba un poco fuera de su lugar. Empleó algo de fuerza para introducirlo en su sitio pero fue incapaz, algo obstaculizaba el camino. Lo sacó sobresaltándose por las fotografías que cayeron al suelo. Sin mirarlas se apresuró a colocarlas en su lugar cuanto antes, quizás a Eren no le gustara que anduviera en sus cosas, pero no pudo evitar quedarse perpleja cuando vio el interior. Eran fotos de Armin y Eren de jóvenes, también de la familia de Eren.

Creyó que nunca tendría la posibilidad de volver a ver al chico rubio, pensó que su cara se le olvidaría como las del resto de personas que habían pasado por su vida. Era algo que realmente no quería, pero inevitablemente ocurriría. Se sintió triste al verlo, al recordar que ya no estaba allí con ellos.

-Oh, veo que has encontrado el álbum de fotos. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya lo habrías hojeado.- la interrumpió Eren depositando la cena en el centro de la mesa. Después, se acercó a ella deteniéndola antes de que cerrara el archivador. –No hemos cambiado nada en todos estos años.- comentó. Y llevaba razón, Eren tenía la misma mirada de pequeño, aunque en aquellos años seguramente habría sido mucho mas revoltoso. Los años les habían dado madurez. –Vaya… qué guapa está aquí.- susurró para sí mismo señalando la foto de una mujer de ojos color ámbar y un pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba a un bebé brazos a punto de llorar que indudablemente se trataba de Eren. Mikasa observó al chico mirando a aquella mujer con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Quién es…?- se atrevió a preguntar. Era la primera vez que veía a Eren poner aquella expresión en calma y al mismo tiempo entremezclada con dolor. Él la miró sorprendido de que se hubiera atrevido a preguntar algo.

-Ella es Carla, mi madre.- acarició la foto con la yema de los dedos. –Hace un año que la ingresaron en el hospital, podría decirse que está enferma.- le contó sin saber muy bien el por qué. –Pero se curará, estoy convencido de ello. Mamá es muy fuerte.

Mikasa lo observó unos segundos más pero después se levantó de su sitio dándole a entender que sería mejor cenar antes de que se enfriara. Además, no parecía ser buena idea seguir hablando de aquello si el recuerdo le producía dolor a Eren. El chico comprendió el gesto y guardó el álbum en su lugar para después sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a comer.

-Toma, puedes quedártela si quieres.- junto a ella depositó una foto en la que salía Armin. Probablemente ahí tendría un par de años menos, estaba cerca de un río con una caña de pescar y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Para mí?- quiso asegurarse.

-Sí, es tuya. Así, siempre podrás recordarle.- le aseguró. Era una de las ventajas de las fotografías, aunque a él nunca le habían agradado demasiado.. –Lo apreciabas, ¿verdad?- Mikasa bajó la mirada concentrándose en la foto que sujetaba sobre su regazo con ambas manos. Guardaría aquello como un pequeño tesoro y jamás la perdería. -¿Qué me dices… de tu familia?- preguntó repentinamente provocando que el ambiente se volviera pesado y tenso. El semblante sereno de Mikasa se volvió sombrío y vacío como si hubiera tocado un tema que jamás debió haber mencionado.

-Yo… no tengo familia.- fue su única contestación y con aquello la conversación durante la cena se terminó.

Eren repasó mentalmente la información que leyó acerca de ella semanas atrás. A pesar de que solían mantenerlo bien informado, nunca revelaban todos los detalles a miembros como él que todavía podían considerarse novatos. Por eso, solo conocía lo más básico como el aspecto de la persona que buscaban y datos importantes. También conocía las muertes que causó antes de que la llevaran a aquel centro, y que escapó de él en medio de la noche. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo lo había hecho pero no le parecía adecuado preguntárselo directamente. Y desconocía totalmente cualquier dato relacionado con su pasado más allá de lo que ya sabía.

Eren, como de costumbre, dejó a Mikasa durmiendo en su habitación y se encerró en su propio cuarto. Tenía intención de dar un pequeño paseo con la joven pero la lluvia les impidió hacerlo y además, después de la cena ella ya no parecía muy animada. Así que lo mejor sería que descansara. En cuanto a él, aprovecharía para buscar aquello que quería saber. Dudaba que hubieran borrado unos archivos tan importantes al tratarse de un sujeto que era la máxima prioridad en aquel momento. Todavía tenía la oportunidad de hacerse con la información y lo lograría gracias a las claves que Connie le había facilitado tiempo atrás.

El chico se las ofreció a modo de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida en una ocasión. Se las dio por si algún día las necesitaba para algo importante y no estaría mal utilizarlas, tendría acceso a los archivos secretos de la operación de búsqueda y captura de Mikasa.

Cuando los encontró, se abrumó al ver tantísimos documentos. La mayoría de ellos contenían más de mil páginas de información de toda clase. Los más recientes estaban relacionados con los últimos incidentes durante su huída. Al principio pensó en saltárselos pero recordó a Armin y su muerte, aquella de la que Mikasa le había hablado, quizás allí pusiera algo. Leyó con atención todo lo recopilado durante el día en el que llegaron a la granja de Armin y su abuelo en busca de pistas sobre Mikasa. Al parecer, varios vecinos habían visto a una chica desconocida con ellos y fue aquello lo que los llevó al lugar.

" _Uno de los sujetos, el de mayor edad, se negó a darnos cualquier información relacionada con ella. Se le acusó de ayudar a la fugitiva y tomamos cartas en el asunto. Tras eso, se registró cada rincón de la casa hasta dar con la vía que tanto Mikasa como el sujeto restante emplearon para huir hacia el bosque… Varios grupos de agentes les siguieron la pista con perros rastreadores, hasta que dieron con el joven que la había ayudado a escapar. A él también se le ofreció la oportunidad de colaborar en su captura mediante datos que pudieran facilitar el proceso, pero se negó y en consecuencia se tomaron las medidas que se consideraron necesarias."_

Con eso había tenido más que suficiente, en el fondo no quiso creer que Mikasa tuviera razón, prefería pensar que Armin aún seguía con vida en algún lugar aunque no tuviera forma de comunicarse con él. Pero eso fue lo que ocurrió. Ellos lo habían matado sin dudar.

Dejó eso a un lado, no quería enfurecerse más de lo que ya estaba y tampoco era recomendable pasar demasiado tiempo revisando aquellos archivos. Aunque la clave era segura, si permanecía más de lo previsto podría levantar sospechas y no dudarían en rastrearlo hasta averiguar que había sido él. Así, Eren decidió hacer varios pantallazos del documento titulado como " _pasado de Mikasa"_ y salió de los archivos para poder leerlo tranquilamente.

Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el cristal, una gran tormenta se avecinaba trayendo un montón de agua consigo. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza deseoso de saber de ese pasado del que ella no parecía querer hablar. Leyó atentamente todo; lo primero que apareció no fue más que datos sobre ella, sus padres, el lugar de nacimiento y demás. Pero después, a medida que fue avanzando, sus ojos se detuvieron en cinco palabras realmente significativas: " _Asesinó a sus propios padres_ ".

Eren se alejó un poco de la pantalla para frotarse los ojos, pues llevaba un buen rato sin pestañear. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Al parecer, hubo una especie de accidente que ella misma causó y en el que perecieron sus padres. Miró inmediatamente la fecha del suceso, pues recordaba haber escuchado algo similar mucho tiempo atrás cuando era pequeño y estaba totalmente seguro de que se trataba de eso. Sucesos sin resolver como aquel fueron los motivos que lo llevaron a querer convertirse en policía. Sin embargo, aquel llevaba resuelto mucho tiempo atrás, solo que era información confidencial que no podían revelar al público.

De repente, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en la cocina. Eren se impacientó al no esperar una llamada a esas horas. No era tan tarde pero tampoco se trataba de lo usual, por lo que debía ser urgente. Temía que alguien pudiera haber descubierto sobre la presencia de Mikasa allí porque no sabía muy bien qué podía hacer para escapar de todo aquello. La persecución no parecía tener fin, y estaba seguro de que no se rendirían hasta encontrarla viva o muerta. Dejó la taza de café que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa junto al teclado y salió disparado para atender la llamada telefónica.

De fondo, solo pudo escuchar la insistente lluvia que no dejaba de golpear los cristales y las persianas bajadas. Por eso, no se percató del momento en el que Mikasa salió de su habitación impacientada por la tormenta. Era incapaz de dormir y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se dirigió al cuarto de Eren del que vio salir luz, si todavía seguía despierto, quizás no le importaría que ella le hiciera compañía durante un rato.

Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta a medida que susurraba su nombre pero se detuvo al no verlo allí, miró hacia el pasillo para contemplar su sombra salir de la cocina. Estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia él pero no pudo evitar volver a reparar en la pantalla de la que procedía la luz, se parecía mucho a la televisión que ella usaba pero era diferente porque aquella imagen estaba congelada. Por el aspecto, era un documento con muchísima letra que ella no comprendía, pues no sabía leer. Armin tuvo intención de enseñarla pero al final no le dio tiempo a eso. Analizó lo que tenía ante los ojos y acabó detectando dos palabras que la hicieron inquietarse. Había dos cosas que el chico rubio si le había enseñado a escribir y leer; su nombre y el de él. Por ello, cuando vio "Mikasa" escrito en aquel documento, supo que algo no andaba bien. Sin querer, golpeó una especie de aparato que estaba unido al teclado mediante un cable, de su parte inferior salía una luz roja. Aquello la alarmó así que volvió a darle la vuelta pero cuando regresó a mirar la pantalla, lo que visto anteriormente había sido sustituido por varias imágenes de su casa en llamas. Si, era su propia casa, aquella que recordaba a la perfección. En una esquina, también reconoció tres imágenes, la de cada uno de sus padres y otra de ella con diez años. Después un montón de letras que no podía leer.

Pero no le hacía falta comprender lo que ponía allí para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, dudaba mucho que cualquiera conociera aquello, pues ni siquiera Armin había escuchado hablar de ella. Lo que significaba que Eren debía estar colaborando con el enemigo en su búsqueda y por ello el primer día la reconoció cuando entró en su casa. Algo que en más de una ocasión se había preguntado.

Mikasa dejó caer inconscientemente la foto de Armin de entre sus dedos y retrocedió automáticamente asustada y dolida. Era incapaz de controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón pues se sentía traicionada. Se encerró en el baño, el único lugar en el que podía echar el pestillo desde el interior y se sentó sobre la taza del váter incapaz de pensar con claridad y de asimilar toda la información. Necesitaba escapar, salir de allí.

Eren colgó la llamada con un profundo suspiro. Las pocas veces que Hanji lo llamaba al móvil se enrollaba más que una persiana y le costaba horrores despedirse de ella. Aunque en esta ocasión agradeció internamente que lo avisara porque era de suma importancia. Al parecer, los agentes tras la pista de Mikasa ya habían revisado de cabo a rabo el resto de zonas cercanas a la granja en la que la vieron por última vez y a partir de esa noche comenzarían a buscarla sin descanso por donde él vivía. Así que probablemente tendría que prestarles ayuda si la requerían.

Regresó a su habitación arrastrando los pies con pesadez, hasta que se percató de que no recordaba haber dejado aquellas imágenes en la pantalla del portátil. Sus pies desnudos pisaron algo que lo hicieron apartarse al instante para agacharse a recogerlo. Era la foto de Armin que le había regalado a Mikasa. Por lo que eso no podía significar otra cosa más que el hecho de que ella había estado allí y debía haberse llevado una impresión equivocada. Salió de inmediato para dirigirse a la habitación de la chica pero no la encontró allí, así que probó en el baño, el cual encontró cerrado con la luz encendida.

-¿¡Mikasa, estás ahí!?- golpeó la puerta esperando que ella respondiera pero no dijo nada. –Se que lo has visto, pero no es lo que piensas, de verdad. ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Debes confiar en mí!- pidió casi con desesperación. Sin embargo, Mikasa no pudo hacer nada más que llevarse las manos a las orejas para intentar no escucharlo más. Estaba tan bloqueada en aquel momento que no sabía cómo reaccionar, necesitaba alejarse de él tanto como le fuera posible. Buscó por el baño un lugar oculto como en la habitación de Armin que le permitiera salir de allí, pero no dio con nada más que la pequeña ventana.

Quizás, con un poco de suerte podría salir por ella. Se las apañó para abrirla con algo de fuerza y después sacar medio cuerpo fuera.

Eren en el exterior, no supo qué hacer. Pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar ruidos sordos que dieron paso a un sonido bastante más sonoro que pertenecía a la lluvia y entonces pudo suponer las intenciones que tenía ella.

-Mikasa, por favor, no lo hagas.- suplicó pero no bastó para detenerla.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia que se estrellaron contra su piel parecieron estar realmente frías pero una vez que se acostumbró a la temperatura no le importó en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, agradeció enormemente aquel frescor que solo podría disfrutarse en su totalidad permaneciendo en el exterior. Los pantalones anchos y la camiseta de manga larga se pegaron a su cuerpo volviéndose un tanto incómodos pero aún así continuó. Era un primer piso, aquello no estaba más alto que el tejado de la granja. Caminó sobre el borde de las ventanas con equilibrio agarrándose a los ladrillos del edificio con sus finos dedos hasta que encontró una especie de tubo por el que poder deslizarse. Le pareció ver a Eren asomarse a la ventana del salón buscándola con la mirada y dispuesto a salir por la ventana tras ella. Pero ignoró su presencia y puso rumbo al bosque, al mismo lugar del que había emergido para buscar al chico llamado Eren Jaeger.

Eren tomó el camino fácil. No tenía sentido colarse por la ventana y tardar el doble en alcanzarla arriesgando su propia vida cuando podía salir por la puerta principal y bajar unas pocas escaleras. Su melena castaña se caló al instante, al igual que toda su ropa pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse hasta alcanzar a Mikasa, aclararlo todo y volver con ella a casa. Porque a pesar de que no tenía motivos ocultos, se sentía culpable por haber indagado en su pasado sin permiso.

Tenía la ligera sensación de saber a dónde se dirigía, pues la había visto poner rumbo al bosque por el que debía haber llegado hasta allí. Se apresuró en llegar y no dudó en introducirse en el interior, a pesar de que el tiempo no los acompañaba. El cielo oscuro repleto de nubes limitaba muchísimo la visión, así le costaría bastante encontrarla, aunque no sería tan difícil si seguía dando con trozos de camiseta como el que acababa de hallar en ese momento colgando de una rama punzante. Mikasa debía haber pasado por allí.

La buscó sin descanso, con los cinco sentidos puestos en ella. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que jamás daría con ella, pero sus dudas se disiparon al ver su figura correr en la lejanía. La había alcanzado.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó alarmándola. Sabía que no era demasiado sensato darle a conocer su situación porque trataría de alejarse más de él, pero quería que supiera que su intención no era hacerle daño. Era incapaz de hacerle algo. -¡Detente! Es peligroso andar por ahí en la oscuridad.- la avisó sin éxito. Pero tuvo suerte porque momentos después, la chica se detuvo al borde de un pequeño barranco, imposibilitada para continuar con la carrera.

-No… te acerques.- lo amenazó ella con voz entrecortada a causa de todo el trecho que acababa de surcar corriendo sin parar. Eren se situó ante ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperando que le diera la oportunidad de aclararlo todo. A pesar de que no parecía muy dispuesta a ello.

-Mikasa… deja que me explique, eso que has visto no significa nada, no hay ningún motivo oculto detrás de ello. Yo… solo quería saber acerca de ti…- pero la voz de ella lo interrumpió bruscamente, pues había acortado un par de pasos la distancia entre ambos.

-He dicho… que no te acerques más.- repitió con voz escalofriante. Sus manos comenzaron a adquirir luz y a centellear rodeadas de diversas chispas que se extinguían y que eran sustituidas por otras nuevas. Eren la observó sorprendido, pues nunca antes había tenido la ocasión de verla utilizar su poder a pesar de saber de su existencia. Y le parecía extrañamente bello. Aunque en aquel momento pareciera tener la intención de utilizarlo en su contra.

-No quieres… hacerme daño ¿verdad?- Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par. En vez de retroceder asustado y suplicar por su vida como todos hacían cada vez que amenazaba con utilizar su poder para hacer daño, él siguió avanzando. Recibió pequeñas descargas que ella le había lanzado con intenciones de intimidarlo pero no fueron suficientes para hacerlo parar. Los quejidos del chico taladraban sus oídos logrando que se sintiera mal por continuar haciéndole daño. Y entonces, instintivamente retrocedió.

Su pie pisó el aire, un suelo inexistente. La punta del barranco en la que se encontraba se desmoronó al aproximarse demasiado al borde embarrado y notó su cuerpo flotar en el aire mientras comenzaba a caer lentamente. Hasta que una mano firme logró agarrarla de su brazo izquierdo y detener la caída.

Tumbado sobre el suelo embarrado encontró al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido, totalmente dispuesto a subirla de nuevo. El joven tenía mucha fuerza pero el terreno le dificultaba todo bastante y le estaba llevando más tiempo del estimado. Mientras tanto, Mikasa no pudo dejar de proporcionarle descargas eléctricas que erizaban su piel y también la de ella. Estaba tan asustada en aquel momento que no podía controlar su poder ni evitar que siguiera causándoles daño. Contempló con preocupación las quemaduras y rojeces que comenzaban a aflorar en la piel morena de Eren, ella ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a ese dolor.

-Eren, suéltame.- pidió con un hilillo de voz, prefería enfrentar la caída que seguir contemplando el daño que le estaba infligiendo, además, si continuaban así, ambos resbalarían.

-No pienso hacerlo.- fue su única respuesta. Las gotas de agua recorrían sus mechones de pelo castaños y aterrizaban en la cara de ella. No podía creer cuán testarudo podía llegar a ser aquel chico.

-Por qué…- preguntó ella apartando la mirada de la de él. No lograba entender el motivo de sus esfuerzos por ayudarla. No hacía más que causar problemas a quienes se acercaban a ella.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- respondió entre quejidos, no podía permitirse hablar demasiado seguido a causa del esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo. –Porque confío en ti, Mikasa. Ahora puedo verlo con total claridad.- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero ella solo le devolvió una mirada sorprendida repleta de lágrimas. Entonces, los chispazos cesaron, se apagaron lentamente. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que ambos cayeran al vacío.

Eren alcanzó el cuerpo de Mikasa durante la caída para protegerla entre sus brazos. Tuvieron suerte de que los árboles y el montón de barro húmedo que se encontraba bajo ellos suavizaran el golpe.

-Ugh… ¿estás bien?- preguntó a la chica entre sus brazos que acababa de abrir los ojos de nuevo para alzar la mirada y contemplarlo directamente a los ojos. Eren se asustó cuando repentinamente Mikasa comenzó a sollozar totalmente rota y tratando de taparse la cara con ambas manos. -¿qué ocurre? ¿¡Te has hecho daño!?- insistió pero solo recibió llantos a modo de respuesta.

-Yo… yo no quería, no fue mi intención.- intentó hablar a duras penas, por suerte él logró entender lo que decía. –Aquella noche, ellos discutieron, todo se descontroló y ambos murieron.- confesó volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos en busca de algún tipo de perdón o comprensión. Eren la miró con lástima, al fin era capaz de entender por qué Armin lo había dado todo por ella, por salvarla. La joven que tenía ante él había pasado por toda clase de barbaridades sin que nadie tuviera jamás un mínimo gesto de piedad o bondad hacia ella, hasta que un día apareció en la vida de su mejor amigo y posteriormente en la suya. A pesar de que él ya no estuviera con ellos, no lamentaba su muerte porque había una razón de peso detrás de ella. Porque ambos querían proteger a la misma persona y probablemente Eren también habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar.

Su única reacción fue abrazarla con fuerza y permitirle sollozar en su pecho hasta que se calmara. La fuerte lluvia ocultaría sus lamentos, por lo que él sería el único testigo de lo acontecido.

-Soy… soy un monstruo- la escuchó entonces, con un tono tan bajo que por un momento creyó habérselo imaginado. Eren la apartó unos centímetros de su cuerpo para hacer que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Agarró sus mejillas obligándola a levantar un poco la cabeza y a acercarla a su rostro para que escuchara con atención.

-No lo eres, Mikasa. Escucha con atención, todos cometemos errores y muchas veces, no tenemos oportunidad de escoger. No te culpes por ello.- cuando logró asimilarlo, asintió con la cabeza agradecida. Las palabras de Eren le hacían tranquilizarse, calmaban el revoltijo de emociones que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella y hundirla una vez más. Pero el chico ante ella le transmitía fuerzas para seguir nadando hacia la superficie.

-Gracias… por ayudarme.- comenzó a hablar ella de nuevo. Eren la contempló patidifuso, pues Mikasa tenía unos preciosos ojos grises llenos de lágrimas pero brillantes como la mismísima luna y repletos agradecimiento. –Gracias… por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo. Y sobre todo… gracias por creerme, Eren.- tras estas últimas palabras, la chica le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, la primera que regalaba desde hacía años. Dulce y natural, una expresión que la hacía parecer una persona totalmente diferente. El corazón de Eren no pudo evitar dar un vuelco ante el gesto porque pudo verla con total claridad a pesar de la oscuridad.

Con sus manos aún sujetando la cara de la joven, no pudo resistirse y casi como si la chica lo hubiera embrujado, acortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban para unir sus labios con los de ella. La sensación que sintió en aquel momento fue como la de una chispa que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón y acelerar el ritmo hasta niveles inimaginables, por un momento creyó que ella habría utilizado su poder con él pero se equivocaba.

Mikasa no comprendía del todo aquella acción y tampoco supo muy bien cómo reaccionar pero su cuerpo lo hizo por sí solo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente para permitirle disfrutar de aquella sensación de otra forma diferente. Los labios carnosos de Eren estaban fríos como la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, sin embargo, le proporcionaban una calidez indescriptible. Le resultó extrañamente agradable. Inconscientemente, llevó sus manos hasta las mejilla del chico para acariciarla con cariño, mientras que él acomodó la acomodó en su regazo y bajó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella notando las prendas húmedas que se ceñían al cuerpo de la chica.

Fue Eren quien volvió a tomar la iniciativa pues Mikasa era toda una inexperta en aquello y simplemente se dejaba llevar por él. El chico comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, los cuales respondieron como esperaba, y comenzaron los besos lentos y suaves que no los saciaba nunca. Transcurrió un rato en el que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de separarse a pesar de que les costaba respirar. Eren subió la mano que había depositado en la cintura de la chica hasta la parte baja de la nuca y de todo su cabello para agarrar aquella zona con cuidado. Mikasa soltó un pequeño suspiro que le puso la piel de gallina al chico, pues el recorrido que habían trazado los dedos de él por su espalda le habían producido escalofríos. Como una corriente eléctrica totalmente diferente a la que ella era capaz de crear.

-Eren…- En esa ocasión, la forma en la que había susurrado su nombre había sonado totalmente diferente a lo habitual. Y estaba seguro de que después de aquello jamás volvería a escucharlo igual cada vez que ella lo pronunciara. Aquella especie de suspiro fue el detonante para la oleada de besos pasionales que llegó a continuación. Y las ganas de sentirse el uno más cerca del otro, de sentir sus pieles frías y desnudas sin prendas de por medio. Entonces, Eren se volteó colocando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Mikasa bajo el suyo. Parecían haber olvidado que se encontraban sobre un montón de tierra blanda y repleta de barro, en medio de un bosque en plena noche y junto al barranco del que acababan de caer.

Eren colocó las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Mikasa para contemplarla durante unos instantes. Aquellos rasgos finos, sus delgados pómulos como la nieve que habían adquirido cierto tono rojizo por la falta de aire. Sus largas pestañas negras entre las que se filtraban las gotas de aguas, algunas de ellas quedándose atrapadas ahí. Su pequeña y delgada nariz, los intensos ojos grises rasgados que lo miraban atentamente y los cuales le transmitían las diferentes sensaciones que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Y finalmente, aquellos apetitosos labios rosados que lo incitaban a volver a probarlos. Con una de sus manos, apartó uno de los mechones de pelo que se había adherido a su cara. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios para pasar después a su cuello delgado y repasar con cuidado las zonas que una vez sus dedos oprimieron causándole daño. Aquella era su forma de disculparse por lo que hizo, la manera que tenía de mostrar arrepentimiento por haberse atrevido a dañar a tan bella criatura.

Pero varios ladridos que ella bien conocía llegaron hasta sus oídos devolviéndolos repentinamente a la cruda realidad. Una realidad que los dos odiaban y en la que Mikasa era una especie de ser destinado a estar encerrado. Eren se apartó de golpe contemplando su rostro horrorizado, pues los recuerdos de uno de los momentos más duros en su vida habían vuelto a ella para atormentarla. Los dos miraron hacia la parte superior del acantilado, desde allí abajo podían verse algunas de las luces de las linternas, por lo que no debían estar muy lejos.

Eren entonces recordó la llamada de teléfono, creía que la búsqueda comenzaría al día siguiente pero debían tener bastante urgencia en dar con ella cuanto antes hasta el punto de mandar agente con perros en medio de una noche tormentosa. Y para su suerte, los perros habían seguido su rastro con eficacia.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí.- dijo él tratando de levantarse con cuidado. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor al percatarse de que su tobillo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Se lo había torcido durante la caída y se había hinchado un poco. Aún así, no podían detenerse por algo como aquello. –No te preocupes, no es nada.- le aseguró a Mikasa, quien no lo creyó en absoluto.

Mikasa se posicionó junto a él pasando uno de los brazos del chico sobre su hombro, lo ayudaría a avanzar. Se introdujeron en el bosque, en sentido contrario al de sus perseguidores y en dirección al enorme lago por el que era conocida aquella ciudad. Caminaban realmente despacio, a ese paso, no lo conseguirían. Pero se negaba a dejar atrás a Eren, no cometería el mismo error.

-Eren…- lo llamó ella para proponerle lo que rondaba por su mente pero él le ofreció una mirada severa que desechó cualquier idea de la chica.

-Sigamos adelante.- respondió con tono seco. No estaba dispuesto a convertir a Mikasa en mártir para salvarse él. No la perdería de aquella forma. –Mira, ahí, nos esconderemos en esa vieja caseta.- propuso él.

La vieja casa de unos pocos metros, según le había dicho Eren se empleaba para guardar las herramientas que los cuidadores del lago empleaban para limpiarlo y mantenerlo en buen estado. Pero llevaba bastante tiempo abandonada porque apenas se utilizaba. Eren la detuvo antes de llegar allí para que se bañaran de los pies a la cabeza de barro, de ese modo los perros perderían toda pista. La tormenta se encargaría de borrar sus huellas a tiempo y de disipar todo rastro de olor que pudieran haber dejado. Al menos les pondrían las cosas difíciles.

Eren se empeñó en ser él quien abriera la puerta a empujones pero Mikasa no le permitió que lo hiciera solo, así que ambos se lanzaron un par de veces de costado contra la vieja puerta atascada hasta que ésta cedió y pudieron introducirse. Una vez dentro, la atrancaron y Mikasa ayudó a Eren a sentarse con cuidado en el suelo. En el interior no había más que viejas herramientas que de poco les servirían para defenderse ante sus atacantes. Así que no les quedaba otra que esperar a que dejaran de buscar, cosa que ambos dudaban bastante que fuera a ocurrir.

-Eren, esto tiene muy mal aspecto.- había logrado quitarle la zapatilla para echarle un vistazo al tobillo hinchado y amoratado. Aquello parecía un derrame y necesitaba atención médica. –Tiene que mirártelo un médico.- sugirió con tono de preocupación.

-Está bien, cuando todo esto acabe, iré a que me lo vean.- concordó tratando de sonreírle para que se tranquilizara.

-Ambos sabemos… cual es la forma de que esto termine, solo hay una solución y lo sabes, Eren.- volvió a sugerir ella. Podría enfrentarse a ellos y después podrían escapar juntos.

-He dicho que no, nos quedaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.- repitió con tono serio, su mirada indicaba lo mismo, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedirle actuar por su cuenta. Por eso, Mikasa no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse junto a él en el suelo. Acarició el pelo de Eren hasta que bastante rato después el cansancio lo arropó y le ofreció una oportunidad de oro.

-Eren, gracias por todo. Armin y tú me habéis enseñado lo que es vivir de verdad. Me habéis cuidado a toda costa, pero ahora… es mi turno de protegerte. No pude hacerlo con Armin, fue mi culpa no haberlo hecho. Contigo, esta vez, será diferente.- susurró extremadamente bajo para que no perturbara su sueño y evitar que pudiera despertarse.

Por una de las ventanas distinguió algunas de las linternas que la rastreaban. Si Eren permanecía allí oculto, no darían con él y por tanto tampoco lo acusarían de haberla ayudado.

Desatrancó la puerta con más brusquedad de la necesaria, y en consecuencia, resonó un gran crujido que despertó a Eren e hizo que se levantara como un muelle. Su cara de espanto no fue algo agradable de contemplar para Mikasa pero aún así, cerró con fuerza la puerta para impedirle abrirla con facilidad. Eren comenzó a gritar su nombre suplicándole que se detuviera, que buscarían cualquier otra solución. Intentó abrir la puerta de madera pero su pie herido no le dejaba emplear la fuerza requerida para ello y se sintió impotente por no poder ir tras ella. Gritó con frustración, un alarido desgarrador que la chica pudo escuchar aún habiéndose alejado de la cabaña unos cuantos metros.

Miró horrorizada cómo gran parte de la orilla del lago estaba rodeada por agentes con linternas y perros, rastreando hasta el último milímetro en su busca. Se introdujo en el agua fresca por una de las zonas en las que no había nadie para detenerla y nadó como pudo hacia el centro del lago. El barro que la cubría se desprendió por completo y los perros comenzaron a ladrar con intensidad delatando su posición. Cuando llegó al centro, Mikasa esperó a que se acercaran hasta ella para capturarla, la mayor parte de los hombres se introdujeron en el agua nadando con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba, mientras que otros pocos permanecieron en la orilla cuidando con los perros o apuntándola con armas.

Echó un último vistazo a la cabaña a un costado y después de eso, se dejó llevar al fondo del lago. Al igual que hizo aquella noche en la sala blanca, Mikasa concentró toda la energía que pudo en su pecho. Contuvo la respiración tanto como le fue posible. Estaba preparada para soltar una gran descarga que nadie sería capaz de detener y que alcanzaría incluso a aquellos que se encontraban en tierra firme, a causa del lodo repleto de agua que llegaba hasta sus pies. Numerosas manos se acercaron a ella, precipitándose, momento en el que ella decidió descargar toda la electricidad que había logrado acumular.

En cuestión de unos segundos y tras gritos desgarradores, los alrededores se sumergieron en un silencio sepulcral. Ni perros, ni hombres con linternas, pero por desgracia, tampoco Mikasa.

Impulsado por la rabia y sin preocuparse por dañarse aún más el pie, Eren logró echar abajo la puerta resbalándose con el barro y aterrizando de morros contra el suelo. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para salvar a Mikasa, era consciente de que ya no había nada que hacer porque había sacrificado su propia vida. En el acantilado tuvo la posibilidad de comprobar aquello que los expedientes decían, y es que la chica seguía siendo incapaz de controlar aquel poder, por ello, siempre que lo utilizaba se lesionaba y causaba heridas graves. Aquel acto por salvarlo y acabar de una vez con ello también se había llevado su vida y él no había podido impedirlo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil e inservible. Golpeó el barró con los puños tratando de descargar toda su ira y de deshacer aquel nudo en su garganta que solo se calmó un poco cuando estalló en llanto. Y ni siquiera así fue capaz de disipar aquel dolor similar al que sintió la noche que se enteró de la muerte de Armin. Sin embargo, el día en el que su mejor amigo murió no estaba presente, al contrario que en aquella ocasión en la que podía haberlo evitado.

Al cabo de varios minutos, se levantó con un leve tambaleo, no le molestó su lesión porque en ese momento ya no había nadie ni nada que le importara. Lo había perdido todo. Caminó hasta la orilla del lago en la que aún permanecían en llamas algunos de los cuerpos sin vida y se detuvo allí durante más de una hora esperando ver algo, esperando verla a ella. Pero nada ocurrió.

Su mente se encontraba nublada por un montón de recuerdos que ahora resultaban dolorosos, tratando de buscar algo a lo que aferrarse para poder seguir adelante y no rendirse a aquella tristeza. Pero era difícil en un momento como aquel. Hasta que llegó a su mente el día en el que revisaron el álbum de fotos y le habló de su madre. Aún la tenía a ella y continuaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla a vivir. Por ella y solo por ella, no podía rendirse aún.

* * *

La organización que iba tras Mikasa trató de esconder los hechos del lago lo mejor posible, aunque fue un tanto difícil hacerlo, pues la gran explosión de luz había sido contemplada por más de un ciudadano. Días después, cuando la tormenta amainó y el terreno se estabilizó un poco, la policía cubrió aquella zona para retirar los restos de cuerpos y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

-Eren, deberías ir a que le echen un vistazo a ese pie, ¿no crees?- le aconsejó Hanji obteniendo una expresión de asombro por parte del chico, quien se había esforzado en ocultar tanto el cojeo como el vacío que sentía en el interior. No había vuelto a su casa desde lo ocurrido, se había pasado todos aquellos días en el hospital junto a su madre hasta que su superior consiguió contactar con él para pedirle que fuera aquella mañana a revisar la zona.

-Lo haré esta tarde.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste la noche del incidente?- preguntó la mujer con el pelo cobrizo recogido en una coleta alta. Se colocó las gafas adecuadamente sobre la nariz y se agachó para recoger algo del suelo. Aquella pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa y no supo qué responder pues parecía conocer todos los detalles de lo ocurrido. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su superior se giró para tenderle aquello que acababa de recoger justo en el montículo de tierra que se había desprendido del acantilado. Eren abrió los ojos perplejos, era la foto de Armin que le había regalado a Mikasa y que él había llevado en el bolsillo aquella noche después de encontrarla tirada en el suelo de su cuarto. La tomó con dedos temblorosos, estaba sucia y deteriorada pero no se desharía de ella. Trató de aguantarse las inmensas ganas de llorar. Hanji supo que aquella foto le pertenecía porque en el reverso aparecía escrito su nombre. –Será nuestro secreto. Toda esta locura ha llegado a su fin, y no me gustaría perder a un agente con tanto potencial como tú, ¿sabes?- le habló con sinceridad al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y continuaba caminando por allí.

Eren se tranquilizó, a pesar de lo terriblemente extravagante que Hanji podía resultar en ocasiones, confiaba en ella más de lo que le gustaría.

-Los cuerpos… ¿se recuperaron todos ellos?- preguntó de sopetón incapaz de controlarse, si habían recuperado el cuerpo de Mikasa, quizás podría tener la oportunidad de verla una última vez. Pero todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando la vio agachar la cabeza y negarlo lentamente.

-Me temo que no… los que estaban en tierra ya han sido identificados, pero en el lago no se han encontrado más que trozos y restos. Es casi imposible averiguar sus identidades.- contestó con tono serio. –la potencia que empleó aquella noche fue tal que los calcinó casi por completo.

Las tareas que le habían asignado duraron todo el día y no fue hasta las siete de la tarde que Hanji le dio permiso para retirarse un poco antes que el resto debido al aparente agotamiento en su rostro. Además, le hizo prometer que iría a urgencias para que le miraran el pie si no quería que ella misma lo tratara en su laboratorio. Algo que jamás aceptaría si sabía lo que le convenía. Primero se daría una ducha para salir después hacia el médico y de regreso a casa compraría algo de comida por el camino. Lo último que le apetecía era ponerse a cocinar.

El motivo de que no hubiera regresado al apartamento en aquellos días se debía a que no podía evitar recordarla por todas partes, todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos en el último mes. Se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien que esperara su regreso con ganas y después de lo sucedido durante la tormenta, tras aclarar sus sentimientos, aquello solo podía haber ido a mejor, su relación solo podía evolucionar.

Introdujo la llave y pasó al interior para ser envuelto de nuevo por aquel olor a tierra mojada mezclado con el champú de pelo que él solía utilizar. Su olor dulce aún seguía en el ambiente y su corazón se encogía al recordarla. Sin embargo, al igual que le ocurrió la primera noche que la conoció, algo parecía estar fuera de lugar allí. Aparentemente, todo seguía en su sitio, pero su instinto le advertía que se equivocaba. Dejó caer las llaves y todo lo que llevaba en brazos al suelo de la pequeña entradita desde la que solo se veía una pequeña zona del salón, y salió corriendo hacia el interior buscando con desesperación cualquier rastro de ella en la oscuridad. Alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que aún estaba ahí con él.

-Lo logré, Eren. Conseguí controlar mi poder.- susurró ella apoyada contra la pared que daba paso al pasillo de las habitaciones y la cocina.

Eren pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, que no era real. Pero su dulce voz era auténtica y lo sabía. Mikasa estaba ante él y con el mismo aspecto que la última vez que la vio alejándose de él. Aunque ya no estaba cubierta de barro y se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba puesta aquella camisa blanca por la que en repetidas ocasiones lo había halagado. Sin embargo, a él le pareció que a ella le favorecía muchísimo más. Más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

Se olvidó de parpadear porque no podía dejar de mirarla y tampoco pudo reaccionar de ninguna otra forma. Estaba totalmente bloqueado y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas de alegría porque toda la pena que había sentido anteriormente, todo aquel pesar, se había esfumado con su mera presencia.

-Siento no haber vuelto antes… perdona por haberte hecho sufrir.- se disculpó forzando una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero no había otra forma de hacerlo. Tenía que hacerles creer que yo también había muerto, era la única manera de acabar con esto.- se explicó. Y aunque llevara toda la razón del mundo, a él le hubiera gustado que hubiera contado con su ayuda porque siempre había otra opción. Además, había arriesgado su propia vida a unas escasas posibilidades de huir de la muerte, pues aunque seguía con vida, podía ver las diversas marcas que aquella descarga eléctrica había dejado por todo su cuerpo. Cicatrices que siempre la acompañarían y que él se encargaría de curar una por una.

En ese instante en el que ella ya no supo qué más hacer, Eren corrió a sus brazos y la estrechó con tanta fuerza que a Mikasa le costó seguir respirando. Permanecieron así varios minutos sin intenciones de separarse. Después, la miró de cerca revisando cada milímetro de su cara, de su preciosa piel, llenándola de besos por todas partes y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa por su extraña reacción y las cosquillas que le estaba provocando. Hasta que repentinamente se detuvo para hablar.

-Nunca más, ¿me oyes? No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.- le advirtió. No pasaría dos veces por lo mismo. Pero esta vez Mikasa se lo prometió porque ya no había necesidad de seguir huyendo. Nadie volvería a perseguirla jamás y cuando la calma regresara a sus vidas, podrían vivir de verdad. Podría disfrutar al fin de su libertad junto a Eren.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el primero! De momento para mañana tengo el siguiente preparado. Espero no haberos decepcionado. Me vino la idea a la mente cuando pensé en super héroes, aunque en realidad más bien pensé en un poder concreto jajaja. Por eso decía que quizás no me había ajustado mucho al tema. Pero bueno, podría tener un sentido más profundo y es que un héroe al fin y al cabo puede salvar a alguien sin necesidad de poderes, por lo tanto Eren y Armin podían haber sido los héroes que Mikasa necesitaba ¿no? Bueno, tampoco me hagáis mucho caso.**

 **Tengo todos los temas pensados y habrá bastante variedad. Lo mismo veremos a Eren y Mikasa como adolescentes, adultos o niños. O los encontraremos en un universo alternativo o en el universo de SnK, por ese lado no creo que os vayáis a aburrir. Serán historias distintas, aunque necesitaré algo más de tiempo para terminarlas. ¡Gracias por leer! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**EreMika Week 2017**

* * *

 **Día 2**

 **Boda/Nueva Familia**

* * *

 _Información de la historia:_

 _Géneros: Angst, Hurt/Comfot, Family._

 _Clasificación: K+_

 _Estado: Completo. Oneshot._

 _Personajes: Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Carla, Grisha, Abuelo de Armin._

 _Parejas: EreMika._

 _Universo: Canon, universo de SnK._

* * *

Aquella noche su vida cambió para siempre. Todo lo que había conocido jamás volvería a ser lo mismo porque aquellos hombres se lo habían arrebatado; su familia, su vida, su inocencia.

Era una noche fría y oscura en la que la luna llena y las estrellas bañaban de luz los alrededores del bosque. La pequeña cerró varias veces los ojos con fuerza esperando que al abrirlos todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad. Regresaría al calor de su cama y su hogar junto a las personas que más quería en el mundo entero. Y a la mañana siguiente volvería a levantarse temprano para preparar el desayuno junto a su madre y después iría a ayudar a su padre con la huerta. Sin embargo, cada vez que abría los ojos, la cruda realidad la golpeaba con fuerza. Los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos hombres le recordaban al detalle lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo desgraciada que era en ese momento porque su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad. Estaba completamente sola en aquel mundo despiadado.

Se encogió en su lugar, estaba descalza y aún llevaba aquel camisón que utilizaba para estar por casa. Tenía mucho frío y ningún lugar al que regresar. Alzó un poco la vista para contemplar cómo el hombre que se hacía llamar " _Grisha Jaeger_ " echaba la bronca a su hijo. Aquel chico de tan solo nueve años que había arriesgado su propia vida para ir a rescatarla de los hombres que pretendían venderla a los ricos de las ciudades interiores. No lo conocía de nada, jamás había hablado con él y aún así, lo había dado todo por ella. Por una chiquilla que ya no tenía nada más que un cuerpo vacío que se movía automáticamente pero que parecía un recipiente vacío de emociones.

Cada vez que miraba al niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes recordaba aquella mirada que se había grabado en su mente al igual que sus palabras. Cuando el tercero de los hombres lo arrinconó y estuvo a punto de estrangularlo, le pidió que luchara, que no se rindiera porque de ese modo siempre tendría una oportunidad para intentar vivir. Pero ahora que ya no le quedaba nada, a pesar de que el joven hubiera sido capaz de despertar una fuerza oculta en su interior de la que ni siquiera ella era conocedora, ya no servía de nada. Porque su vida no tenía ningún sentido.

La pequeña fogata a un lado de donde ella estaba no era suficiente para calentar su pequeño cuerpo, ni tampoco la chaqueta del doctor que llevaba puesta. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería seguir allí, esperando a que la policía militar terminara de inspeccionar la casa y analizar lo ocurrido. Quería alejarse de todo aquello que le causaba dolor.

Cuando la breve conversación entre el doctor y su hijo terminó, Grisha Jaeger se dirigió a ella, obteniendo toda su atención y sacándola de su pequeño trance.

-Mikasa, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- dijo con tono suave. –Nos habíamos visto muchas veces cuando eras más pequeña.- ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar con un hilillo de voz.

-Le recuerdo, doctor.- su mirada se mantuvo gacha en todo momento, sin ánimos ni fuerzas para alzarla y contemplarlo a los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora? Hace frío… ya no tengo… una casa a la que volver.- todo lo que una vez fue, la pequeña niña tímida y feliz que se sentía completa con la única compañía de sus padres y de sus días monótonos, había desaparecido. Si se contemplara en un espejo, no sería capaz de reconocerse.

Permaneció allí quieta unos instantes, rodeada de un silencio al que había empezado a acostumbrarse. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que el niño llamado Eren se acercó a ella hasta que la cubrió con una prenda cálida y suave. Entonces, sus ojos lo observaron atentamente. Ya no parecían vacíos y sin vida, mantenían un pequeño brillo esperanzador.

-Puedes quedártela.- le susurró terminando de rodear su cuello con la bufanda de un color rojo oscuro. Eren fue algo torpe colocándosela pero a ella eso no le importó porque estaba mucho más atenta a lo que él decía. –Bastante mejor, ¿no?- parte de su cara permanecía iluminada por el fuego, pero sus ojos mantenían aquella energía avivada que era característica de su personalidad enérgica. Mikasa bajó levemente la cabeza para llevar su mano izquierda a la prenda y acariciarla con delicadeza. Estaba calentita, pues la acababa de llevar él, y el olor del chico permanecía impregnado por toda la bufanda. Un aroma agradable y familiar.

-Mucho mejor.- admitió.

-Mikasa, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros?- no esperaba aquella oferta y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño ruidito que mostró su evidente sorpresa. –Ya has sufrido demasiado. Me parece que vas a necesitar mucha tranquilidad- ella pasó la mirada del doctor a Eren, quien seguía de pie a pocos centímetros de ella observándola. Por algún motivo, se sentía incapaz de responder a aquel ofrecimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó entonces Eren. Parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con la propuesta de su padre. De repente, el chico buscó la mano de Mikasa bajo el abrigo que le quedaba grande. –Vamos, no te quedes aquí quieta.- le pidió manteniendo aquel tono dulce. Tiró de su mano con intenciones de guiarla al carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta. –Volvamos a casa.- dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron como platos, incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír. Lo había dicho como si ella aún tuviera una familia de la que formaba parte, un hogar al que regresar y en el que esperarían su llegada. En el que aún podría encontrar personas a las que querer y que se volvieran importantes para ella. Sus ojos brillaron repletos de lágrimas acompañadas por pequeños sollozos que no fue capaz de disimular porque en ese momento Eren había dicho lo que ella tanto necesitaba escuchar. El chico de tan solo nueve años, había encendido una pequeña llama en su interior vacío que podía iluminar y alejar toda la oscuridad que llevaba consigo.

-A… casa…- repitió con voz temblorosa, incapaz de contener las lágrimas mucho más tiempo.

Eren la guió hasta el carro con dos caballos que pertenecía a su padre. Ambos subieron al interior donde estarían un poco más calientes, mientras, Grisha fue a intercambiar unas últimas palabras con los guardias que habían terminado de registrar la habitación.

-Por la mañana regresaremos a por los cuerpos, pronto nos pondremos en contacto con usted para que vaya al cuartel a declarar, doctor Jaeger.- escucharon decir a uno de los hombres con uniforme antes de que se subieran a sus caballos y se marcharan del lugar.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?- volvió a preguntarle Eren sacándola de su trance. Ella negó con la cabeza, se había acomodado junto a él y estaba realmente cómoda. Todo el frío parecía haberse esfumado con tan solo estar cerca de él. En ese momento, a Mikasa Eren la pareció una especie de sol que había entrado en su vida para devolverle la calidez que escapaba de su cuerpo constantemente. Tenía tanta potencia y energía que la iluminaba y le devolvía las ganas de seguir luchando, tal y como él le había pedido. –Llegaremos pronto, no estamos muy lejos de casa.- le aseguró.

El camino se le hizo un tanto pesado, aunque le pareció entretenido contemplar como Eren se esforzaba por no quedarse dormido. Estuvo atenta para impedir que pudiera darse algún golpe, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos su cabeza se volvía pesada y se movía en diferentes direcciones en busca de apoyo. Finalmente, Mikasa decidió ofrecerse de almohada y llevó con delicadeza la cabeza del chico hasta su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse ahí. Un buen rato después, el paisaje oscuro perteneciente al bosque cambió drásticamente dando paso a un montón de edificios y plazas. Algún que otro farolillo iluminada zonas concretas de las calles, aunque la mayoría de ellas tenían grandes trechos en penumbras. Mikasa nunca antes había visto tantos edificios juntos, en realidad, ella solo había visto su propia casa y aunque había escuchado hablar de otros pueblos en los que un montón de personas convivían juntas, nunca se los habría imaginado de aquella forma.

Todas las zonas que surcaban le parecían exactamente iguales. Vio desde callejones vacíos con cajas apiñadas, hasta alguna que otra zona llena de campo y hierba atravesada por un río. Le pareció curioso poder ver naturaleza en medio de tanta piedra y edificio. Le resultaba desconocido y extraño, pero tampoco le desagradaba estar allí.

De repente, el carro se detuvo dando por finalizado aquel viaje. Grisha llevó los caballos a un establo mientras ellos esperaban en el interior hasta que el hombre fue a buscarlos. Mikasa agitó levemente a Eren para que se despertara. El chico se frotó los ojos desorientado, al principio incapaz de recordar muy bien quien era esa niña hasta que todo lo sucedido volvió a su mente. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero su padre se asomó al interior del carro para hacerlos bajar. Al parecer, aún no habían llegado a su casa, pues debían bajar un par de calles. Según le había contado Eren, el carruaje no cabía en calles tan estrechas y por eso debían dejarlo en otro lugar.

Mikasa caminó con cuidado atenta al camino de piedras grandes y planas, no quería tropezarse con ninguna de ellas. Mientras que Eren parecía tan familiarizado con aquello que no prestaba atención a donde pisaba. La curiosidad la llevó a pensar cómo sería la casa de Eren y en la que ella viviría a partir de ese momento. Si se parecería a la suya, qué tamaño tendría y cuantos pisos. Poco después, una nueva preocupación llegó a ella. El padre de Eren había sido quien se había ofrecido a dejarla vivir con ellos, y Eren apoyaba aquella idea, no le cabía duda de eso, pero ¿y su madre? No la conocía ni sabía lo que pensaría al respecto. Era posible que se negara a dejarla quedarse con ellos, quizás le desagradaría. Y entonces, inevitablemente, las dudas y los miedos volvieron a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, poco a poco, fue quedándose atrás mientras seguía a ambos en total silencio. Grisha iba en cabeza alumbrándolos con el farolillo y justo detrás, Eren. Ambos se alejaban cada vez más de ella.

-¿Mikasa?- escuchó la vocecilla de Eren que la contemplaba parado en el callejón. –No te quedes atrás, vamos.- retrocedió hasta ella para tomar su mano y tirar como había hecho anteriormente. Un gesto que tenía más fuerza de la que él podía imaginar, porque estar a su lado le daba valor. Ella también agarró su mano con ganas, agradecida por aquella muestra de preocupación.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Mikasa dejó que Eren la soltara para aproximarse a la mujer que los esperaba en la puerta con rostro preocupado. Ella se quedó atrás contemplando cómo se apresuraba hasta él para agarrarlo de ambos hombros y sermonearlo.

-¡Eren! Te he dicho un montón de veces que no te metas en líos. ¿Qué crees que te podía haber pasado?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, una expresión y un tono de voz que no pegaban en absoluto con sus acciones, pues lo abrazaba con fuerza sacándole varios quejidos al chico.

-Mamá, estoy bien. No ha pasado nada y gracias a eso pude ayudar a Mikasa.- contestó él sin arrepintiéndose de sus acciones. La mujer que se parecía muchísimo a Eren, miró a su marido en busca de una explicación para después dar con la pequeña que se había quedado atrás. –Vamos, Mikasa. Ven a saludar a mamá.- las manos le temblaron exageradamente.

-Luego te contaré los detalles, Carla.- se apresuró a decir Grisha ante su expresión de duda. –Mikasa vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy.- eso último pareció pillarla por sorpresa. Eren no esperó a que la niña se acercara, pues no parecía tener intenciones de ello, así que la arrastró hasta situarla ante su madre.

-Mikasa, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella inclinándose un poco para analizarla con detalle, su voz no era brusca en absoluto. –Yo soy Carla, la mamá de Eren. Estoy encantada de que te quedes aquí con nosotros.- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que la dejó de piedra. Pero más sorprendente fue el pequeño abrazo que la mujer le dio tras eso. Algo que Mikasa disfrutó más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Los primeros días transcurrieron con total normalidad, dentro de lo posible, claro. Mikasa poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la vida en el distrito y también a su nueva familia. Aunque todo era bastante diferente para ella. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo fue dejando ver que la situación no seguiría mejorando, pues aún había muchísimas heridas que necesitaban ser sanadas y que continuaban abiertas desde aquella noche.

Aunque al principio Mikasa reaccionó bien y pareció amoldarse, solo era un signo de que realmente no era lo que todo aparentaba ser. Para cuando se percataron de ello, la pequeña siempre tenía un rostro triste y lúgubre. Cada vez hablaba menos, ni siquiera se esforzaba en contestar y lo mismo ocurría con la comida. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía no tener hambre. Carla la forzaba a comer y ella no se negaba, pero no podía continuar así. Además, Mikasa tenía la costumbre de ir allá a donde fuera Eren como si de su sombra se tratase. De algún modo, parecía haber forjado un lazo muy especial con el chico desde que llegó allí. A él no le importaba que lo siguiera a todas partes, ni que fuera tan silenciosa. En cierto modo disfrutaba su presencia porque desde que había llegado a su casa se sentía menos solo.

Por si eso fuera poco, las noches en vela en casa de los Jaeger no tardaron en llegar. Fue al cabo de una semana cuando ocurrió por primera vez. Los gritos provenientes de la habitación de Mikasa alarmaron a todos de inmediato. Preocupados, acudieron a ella creyendo que algo malo podía haberle pasado.

Carla dejó que Grisha entrara en la habitación de la pequeña mientras ella contemplaba horrorizada la escena ante sus ojos. Su marido forcejeaba para intentar calmarla y hacer que se despertara de aquella pesadilla en la que parecía estar confundiéndolo con uno de los hombres que mataron a sus padres. Pero todo esfuerzo era inútil.

-¿¡Mamá, está bien Mikasa!?- preguntó Eren, quien había llegado al lado de su madre. Ella trató de ponerse en medio de la entrada para que Eren no pudiera contemplar lo que ocurría. No quería que se preocupara más de lo debido.

-Es tarde, cariño. Papá y yo nos ocuparemos de Mikasa. Tú tienes que dormir- no quería irse de allí y Carla era consciente de ello pero lo llevó hasta su habitación para asegurarse de que se metía en la cama. Eren había logrado ver el interior de la habitación unos segundos, los suficientes como para saber que algo no iba bien con Mikasa. Le preocupaba que algo pudiera ocurrirle, pero no podía hacer nada si su madre se negaba a dejarlo ir. No era como esas veces en las que tenía la oportunidad de escaparse y llevarles la contraria porque se interponían en su camino.

Cuando lograron que se tranquilizara, Grisha dejó a Mikasa con Carla, quien se pasó un buen rato limpiándole el sudor y acariciándola mientras la pequeña mantenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su regazo con los ojos cerrados pero sin estar dormida. Hasta esa noche, Mikasa no había soñado más que con un escenario negro y oscuro en el que nada ni nadie aparecía. No era de su agrado pero prefería eso a tener que revivir continuamente la tarde en la que mataron a sus padres delante de ella, o el momento en el que la golpearon para llevársela a aquella cabaña.

Al de un rato, Grisha regresó a la habitación con un cuenco repleto de un líquido con olor desagradable. Aquello desprendía un aroma tan fuerte e intenso que Eren pudo percibirlo desde su cuarto. Por mucho que su madre lo hubiera obligado a irse a dormir, no podría hacerlo hasta asegurarse de que todo regresaba a la normalidad, por lo que estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudieran decir o hacer.

-Toma, esto te calmará.- se lo tendió a Carla para que ella se lo diera de beber. –Es una infusión con algunos calmantes, no volverás a tener pesadillas en toda la noche.- aclaró. Ella se lo tomó sin rechistar. El sabor era tan desagradable como el olor pero no mostró ningún signo de repugnancia y lo bebió de un solo trago.

Carla y Grisha se quedaron allí hasta asegurarse de que Mikasa volvía a quedarse dormida y después regresaron a su habitación, todavía afectados por lo ocurrido. No era nada agradable presenciar una escena como aquella en la que los terrores de un niño se veían reflejados en pesadillas que se trasladaban a la realidad.

La mañana siguiente, Eren se había despertado más tarde de lo normal, concretamente cuando la luz que se filtraba por la ventana empezó a molestarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que fuera Mikasa quien se colara en su habitación para llamarlo. La chica solía quedarse un buen rato observándolo hasta que se cansaba y se metía en la cama con él. Eren fingía estar dormido pero en realidad la escuchaba entrar al cuarto. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fue diferente, pues no había rastro de la pequeña por ninguna parte.

Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies, en la parte inferior de la casa había movimiento por lo que su madre ya debía estar haciendo algunas de las tareas de la casa y su padre debía haberse ido a visitar a los pacientes desde bien temprano. Se quedó quieto delante de la habitación de Mikasa en la que había muy poca luz. La puerta estaba casi cerrada, así que la empujó con cuidado hasta que pudo divisar un pequeño bulto dentro de la cama; pertenecía a la chica.

Eren entró en el interior con cuidado al principio pero obligado a hacer ruido al de un rato para tratar de llamar la atención de la niña. O lo estaba ignorando tal y como hacía él hacía cada mañana o realmente seguía dormida y no podía escucharlo. Entonces, comenzó a llamarla alzando cada vez más el tono, pero ni siquiera así obtuvo reacciones por parte de ella. Preocupado de que algo pudiera haberle pasado, se subió sobre su cama para poder mirar por encima de su cuerpo y contemplar su rostro. Le tranquilizó ver que seguía respirando con extremada calma, tan despacio que si no se hubiera quedado un buen rato contemplándola podía haber pensado que estaba muerta.

Eren admitió que Mikasa cuando dormía tenía un rostro angelical, aparentaba estar tan en calma que le resultaba extraño. Se habría quedado un buen rato más observándola pero tenía hambre y no le gustaba que la niña no actuara como de costumbre porque no podía ser una buena señal.

-Oye, Mikasa.- volvió a llamarla sin éxito. Finalmente, puso ambas manos sobre su costado y la zarandeó con delicadeza, aunque como no funcionaba acabó moviéndola con brusquedad hasta que obtuvo un ceño fruncido. –Mikasa, ¡buenos días!- dijo él. En esta ocasión la niña abrió los ojos despacio recordando dónde estaba y fijando el rostro de Eren que estaba muy cerca del de ella. Parecía contento de verla.

-Buenos… días.- susurró tan bajito que Eren tuvo que leerle los labios.

-Vamos, ¡me muero de hambre!- dijo él metiéndole prisa. Mikasa esperó a que Eren se bajara de su cama para seguir sus pasos con extrema lentitud. Él parecía impacientarse al tener que esperarla pero aún así lo hacía. -¡Venga! Estás muy rara hoy.- le dijo. Y en realidad aunque ella se sentía en completa calma, si que era cierto que le costaba bastante más reaccionar. Era como si estuviera un tanto atontada y lenta de reflejos.

-Buenos días, niños.- los saludó Carla con una cálida sonrisa cuando los vio bajar las escaleras y sentarse en las sillas. Normalmente los obligaría a poner la mesa del desayuno pero aquella mañana se había levantado demasiado pronto a causa de la preocupación por la niña y tenía todo listo. –Mikasa, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó una vez recibió la respuesta a los buenos días. La pequeña se quedó mirándola extrañada pues no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, recordaba fragmentos de lo ocurrido por la noche pero todo parecía haber formado parte de un sueño muy lejano que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era real o no.

-Estoy… bien- susurró llevándose la mano a la cabeza, daba la impresión de estar forzándose más de lo debido en aclarar sus pensamientos, pero finalmente lo dejó pasar a petición de Carla.

* * *

Tal y como Grisha Jaeger había previsto, aquellas escenas se repitieron las siguientes noches. Mikasa se despertaba de madrugada gritando y llorando como si estuviera siendo acechada por una bestia terrible, una que para ella tenía forma humana y le había arrebatado lo que más le importaba. Por ese motivo, tras hablarlo con Carla, ambos decidieron que seguirían dándole los tranquilizantes para que la pequeña pudiera descansar, aunque no querían que tuviera que depender de ellos para conciliar el sueño. Pero ser testigos de aquello les partía el alma, y es que Mikasa había presenciado una de las escenas más duras que podía haber visto una niña de su edad. Algo que inevitablemente la marcaría de por vida. Tal y como habían comprobado, aquella medicina causaba fuertes efectos en ella, aunque Grisha redujo la dosis, la niña seguía teniendo dificultades para despertar de su letargo y además, se pasaba más de la mitad del día aturdida.

Eren intentaba llevarlo bien, no demostrar que aquello también le afectaba a él porque en realidad odiaba ver a Mikasa tan apagada. Cada vez se parecía más a una muñeca sin vida. Él trataba de animarla, de hacerla sonreír o de que se divirtiera pero no lo conseguía por mucho que se esforzara. Por eso, cada vez que recordaba los rostros de aquellos hombres que no podían llamarse seres humanos, la sangre le hervía. Porque ellos eran los culpables de que ella estuviera así, de que se hubiera roto por dentro. E incluso él era consciente de que una persona destrozada hasta tal punto era muy difícil de curar, posiblemente llevaría años.

Estaba tan tenso y enfadado por la situación que no lograba dormirse. Hacía rato que los habían mandado a la cama. Primero, acompañó a Mikasa a su cuarto y la chica no tardó en quedarse dormida, el calmante le hacía efecto inmediato. Nuevamente, su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda, odiaba aquel sonido porque lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo inquietaba mucho más. Temía que algún día la niña no volviera a abrir los ojos. Confiaba en su padre y en lo que le estuviera dando porque evidentemente las pesadillas que tenía y los gritos habían desaparecido desde entonces, pero ni siquiera ellos parecían del todo conformes con aquello.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas adoptando diferentes posturas para acomodarse pero no lo logró, por eso, pensó en ir al lavabo para refrescarse un poco la cara y fue de camino al baño cuando contempló que en el piso inferior todavía había luz. Por lo que sus padres no se habían ido a dormir todavía. Se acercó un poco a las escaleras, escuchaba pequeños murmullos desde allí pero no entendía con claridad lo que decían, así que bajó en completo silencio para situarse junto a la puerta y presenciar la conversación que estaban teniendo sus padres en la cocina. Su madre le había repetido un montón de veces que estaba mal meterse en asuntos de los mayores, pero Eren creía que lo que fuera que hablaran también lo incumbía a él si estaba relacionado con Mikasa.

-¿Y si… nunca se acaba acostumbrando a esto?- escuchó decir a su madre con voz temblorosa. Parecía bastante afectada. –Tú mismo lo has visto… cada día que pasa Mikasa tiene peor aspecto.- continuó hablando. Eren no se atrevía a asomarse demasiado por si lo veían, pero desde allí escuchaba todo bastante bien y las palabras de su madre comenzaban a hacer mella en él. –Su salud y su estado peligran. No puede… seguir así.- Aunque Carla realmente lo dijera por preocupación hacia Mikasa, a Eren le pareció que también hablaba por ella misma de forma egoísta pues sabía que no podía ver a la niña así, que aquello la desgarraba por dentro, al igual que a su padre y a él. Porque era cierto que llevaba poco tiempo con ellos pero la habían aceptado en su familia con muchísima rapidez y Mikasa era un miembro más. Uno muy importante al que todos apreciaban.

-Es normal que esté pasando por un episodio así, querida. Mikasa ha tenido que afrontar una situación muy dura para la que es imposible estar preparada. Perder a sus padres y verlos siendo asesinados de una forma despiadada y cruel. Pasó por el secuestro de esos mismos asesinos y tras enfrentarse a ellos tuvo que adaptarse a un nuevo hogar.- se acercó a su mujer para proporcionarle apoyo. –Será cuestión de tiempo, Carla.- quiso asegurarle pero ella no parecía tan convencida de eso. No había cosa que deseara más que el bienestar de la pequeña pero no sabía qué más podía hacer por ella.

-Y si aún así…

-No pienses en eso. Si no sale bien, ya pensaremos en ello cuando llegue el momento.- la interrumpió él de nuevo.

-¡Mikasa se pondrá bien!- intervino de sopetón Eren. Tenía el ceño fruncido y aquellos ojos enérgicos llenos de fuerza y vitalidad capaces de convencer a cualquiera de sus palabras. –Se adaptará a nuestra casa y a nosotros, estoy seguro de eso.- esto último lo susurró ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres que no esperaban verlo a esas horas de la noche. Eren desapareció de allí corriendo antes de que pudieran decirle nada más.

Sospechaba que sus padres también estaban preocupados por él a pesar de que intentaba aparentar estar como siempre. Se veía afectado por el estado de Mikasa pero eso no lo detendría ni impediría que siguiera esforzándose por la chica, por ayudarla. Porque su deber no terminó el día en el que apareció en medio de la noche en aquella cabaña para rescatarla. Eso solo era el comienzo. Mikasa había perdido mucho de golpe, y no solo necesitaba un hogar al que regresar y en el que la quisieran, necesitaba que la repararan por dentro, que le devolvieran la ilusión y las ganas de vivir. Y él lo haría, porque a pesar de que sabía que aquella herida siempre la llevaría consigo, podía ayudarla a cargar con esa pena.

Aminoró el paso cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de Mikasa y gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de que del interior provenían unos pequeños quejidos que apenas se escuchaban. Se acercó para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocado, aquello no podía estar sucediendo porque Mikasa estaba sedada por los calmantes y sin embargo, la chica se movía de un lado a otro inquieta. A lo mejor, por descabellado que pareciera, estaban dejando de hacerle efecto.

Entró en el interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su primera reacción habría sido la avisar a su padre para que se encargara de aquello, pues era médico y sabía lo que hacer en aquellas situaciones, pero prefería encargarse él mismo de solucionarlo. No quería preocuparlos más, debía demostrar que él tenía razón y que todo cambiaría poco a poco. Que conseguiría que Mikasa mejorara.

Apartó con cuidado la pequeña lamparilla de aceite encendida, situándola en el otro extremo de la habitación para evitar accidentes. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse más a ella y verla con claridad, el estómago se le encogió. Mikasa tenía varios mechones pegados al rostro a causa del sudor y mostraba una expresión de dolor que Eren jamás había presenciado en ella, pues la chica no era nada expresiva con sus emociones. Estaba sufriendo y él no podía sentirse bien viéndola así. Comprendía en parte que su madre no lo hubiera dejado acercarse al escenario aquellas primeras noches, no era algo agradable de contemplar.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con intenciones de despertarla y regresarla a la realidad. Agarró sus hombros con suavidad y comenzó a llamarla para traerla de vuelta, todo en vano. De repente, cuando empezó a llamarla un poco más alto, Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe. Sin embargo, éstos estaban vacios, sin vida, como si no hubiera regresado realmente. La niña comenzó a forcejear con Eren en un intento por alejarse de él. Le propinó varios puñetazos y patadas con los que el chico no pudo evitar soltar quejidos pero aún así continuó tratando de retenerla y hacer que despertara.

-¡Mikasa, soy yo, Eren!- seguía repitiendo ignorando el hecho de que la chica había empezado a llorar asustada. Él sabía por qué le tenía miedo, lo confundía con aquellos asesinos.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!- continuó gritando con desesperación. Pero él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, y entonces, con todas sus fuerzas logró acercar el cuerpo de Mikasa al suyo hasta conseguir que la cabeza de la chica se posicionara en el hueco sobre su hombro. Entonces, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

-Eh… tranquila, Mikasa. Soy yo, Eren, y estás a salvo. Nadie va a hacerte daño.- repitió una y otra vez notando como la respiración agitada de ella disminuía. Sus lágrimas le habían dejado la camiseta empapada pero empezaba a calmarse. Finalmente su cuerpo se relajó.

-Eren…- susurró ella, cerciorándose de que realmente estaba en los brazos del chico. Por fin, había despertado de aquella terrible pesadilla. –L-lo siento mucho… Eren.- se disculpó. A pesar de que no recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido, tenía la sensación de haberle causado problemas al chico.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, ¿verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza cuando él la dejó alejarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Estás más tranquila ahora?- volvió a asentir con la cabeza provocándole un suspiro a Eren.

-Cuando estoy contigo… me siento bien.- admitió ella bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada y sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada por decir aquello. A Eren la aclaración lo pilló por sorpresa. Ciertamente, Mikasa se pasaba gran parte del día junto a él y siempre se había preguntado la razón, quizás fuera por lo que acababa de decirle. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea que esperaba que funcionase.

-Ven, vamos, acuéstate.- le pidió. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de volver a dormir porque a pesar de no acordarse, si que podía recordar lo acelerado que tenía el corazón al despertarse y lo agotada que estaba. Eran sensaciones que prefería no volver a sentir.

-¿Puedes quedarte… hasta que me duerma?- se atrevió a preguntar. Nuevamente siendo egoísta con él. Pero el chico no respondió a su pregunta. Cuando Mikasa se acomodó en la cama, él levantó las sábanas para introducirse en el otro lado, en el hueco que quedaba libre.

-Me quedaré contigo toda la noche.- susurró él mirándola en la escasa luz que los rodeaban. Eren contempló como los ojos de la chica se humedecían al escucharlo. Mikasa asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo con aquella decisión. –No tienes que temerles, Mikasa. Yo te protegeré… todas las veces que haga falta. Siempre estaré a tu lado- le prometió acariciando de nuevo su fino cabello. La pequeña se acercó un poco más a él para acomodarse entre sus brazos.

Eren se sorprendió un poco por aquel gesto poco propio de ella pero no dudó en rodearla con los brazos. Después apoyó con cuidado su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la niña. Esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para que no volviera a soñar cosas horribles.

La noche transcurrió sin nuevos incidentes y no solo aquella vez, cada noche, Eren le pedía a Mikasa que lo esperara para dormir. De modo que cuando sus padres se acostaban y ya no había rastro de actividad, el chico se escabullía hasta la habitación de ella para dormir a su lado. No era la primera vez que Eren compartía cama con alguien, cuando era más pequeño lo había hecho con su madre y Carla aseguraba que se movía un montón por las noches y que tendía a pegar patadas, sin embargo, a la mujer le sorprendió que no ocurriera eso con Mikasa. Quizás, inconscientemente, se durmiera con el pensamiento de que debía protegerla durante toda la noche.

Sus padres no tardaron en percatarse de lo que ocurría y no les pareció tan mala idea ya que la chica parecía estar realmente atada a él de una forma que no lograban comprender. A petición de Eren y con grandes expectativas, dejaron de darle aquellos tranquilizantes a modo de prueba para ver si realmente era suficiente con que durmiera con él. Por increíble que les pareciera, así fue. Si que era cierto que en alguna ocasión Mikasa se despertó de madrugada entre lágrimas, nada de gritos y era capaz de dejar la pesadilla atrás por su cuenta, pero en esas ocasiones Eren estaba allí para recordarle que estaba con ella y para acariciar su cabeza hasta que volviera a quedarse dormida.

A partir de aquella ocurrencia de Eren, todo mejoró, esta vez de verdad. Mikasa parecía más enérgica como solía serlo los primeros días que llegó allí. Como si de alguna forma hubiera superado casi por completo sus terrores, sintiéndose parte de la familia. Para ello habían tenido que transcurrir más de dos meses. Pero lo importante era que había acabado.

De por si, no era una chica demasiado habladora o expresiva pero se habían acostumbrado a escuchar su dulce voz de vez en cuando por la casa. Seguía estando muy apegada a Eren como para seguirlo a casi todas partes, pero también se había vuelto muy cercana a Carla quien permanecía en casa la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. En más de una ocasión Carla había mandado a Eren con Mikasa a hacerle los recados al pueblo. Solía hacerlo mucho antes de que la pequeña llegara, aunque a causa de su estado, Eren apenas había salido a la calle para no dejarla sola. Aunque su mejoría cambiaba las cosas.

* * *

-Eren, necesito que vayas a la plaza para comprar todo lo que hay en esta lista.- le dijo Carla antes de que éste se escaqueara por la puerta principal con Mikasa. -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Jo, mamá! Queríamos ir a dar una vuelta, pronto empezará el colegio y no tendremos tanto tiempo libre.- se quejó él pero no hubo lugar para sus peticiones.

-Venga, no te llevará mucho tiempo.- insistió ella. –Mikasa, ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?- preguntó repentinamente mirando con dulzura a la pequeña que permanecía de pie junto a su hijo.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta la bufanda que siempre llevaba en el cuello para contemplarla, Carla conocía muy bien la prenda, pues se la regaló a Eren en navidades para que se protegiera del frío. La había tejido ella misma con esmero y dedicación. La niña señaló la prenda para indicarle que era ese el que le gustaba.

-Ya veo, el rojo oscuro entonces.- le quitó la lista de las manos a Eren para añadir algo más a ésta y después volvió a dársela. –Aquí tienes, que no se te olvide nada.- insistió. Su madre siempre le decía que si no entendía algo de lo que estaba puesto solo debía entregarle el papel al vendedor.

-Ugh… está bien. Vamos, Mikasa.- dijo con fastidio tomando la mano de la chica pero Carla lo detuvo.

-Espera, Mikasa hoy se quedará conmigo, hay algo que debemos hacer aquí.- Eren la miró con sospecha sin saber muy bien qué intenciones tendría su madre pero lo dejó estar. Miró después a Mikasa, quien no había dicho nada pero después asintió sorprendiéndolos a ambos, no solía separarse de Eren ni siquiera para eso pero parecía estar de acuerdo con la propuesta. –Bien, entonces nosotras prepararemos la comida. No llegues tarde ¡y ten cuidado!- eso último lo gritó, pues Eren ya se había ido. A pesar de no haber dicho nada a él también le pareció rara la decisión de Mikasa. Hacía tanto que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a estar acompañado por ella que le resultaba extraño que no estuviera. Se daría prisa para volver cuanto antes con ellas. Con dos de las personas a las que más quería.

-En realidad la comida ya está lista, pero quería que me ayudaras a preparar algo mucho más importante.- explicó despertando el interés de la niña a pesar de no demostrarlo. Le pidió que se acercara a la cocina y entonces comenzaron a tomar las cantidades de todos los ingredientes que necesitaban para preparar aquello. –Veamos… creo que tenemos todo. Ah, no, espera, aún nos falta la… -entonces se escucharon voces en el exterior. Un sonido que todos conocían bastante bien pero que Mikasa nunca lo había relacionado con algo concreto pues no sabía de qué se trataba, pero sonaba cada mañana. –Es el lechero, pasa todos los días. Ve a por dos botellas de leche, Mikasa.- le pidió amablemente. La pequeña cogió el dinero que Carla le tendió e hizo lo dicho.

Sobre la mesa ya tenían harina, bicarbonato, un par de huevos, azúcar, cuatro manzanas, la leche que ella acababa de colocar y un tarro de mermelada de melocotón que Carla acababa de colocar.

-¿Aún no sabes lo que vamos a preparar, Mikasa?- preguntó ella, al obtener una respuesta negativa, comenzó a explicarle. –Bueno, pues vamos a hacer una tarta de manzana. No has tenido oportunidad de probarla desde que estás aquí, pero la receta de esta tarta lleva muchos años en mi familia y va pasando de generación en generación. Por eso debes aprenderla tu también.- la niña la miró con curiosidad al tiempo que comenzaban a añadir los ingredientes. Mikasa se encargó de mezclar la harina, el bicarbonato, el azúcar, los huevos y la leche en un gran cuenco mientras que Carla pelaba dos de las manzanas y las hacía puré con un mortero para agregarlas después. –A Eren le encanta esta tarta, ¿no te lo ha dicho?- a Mikasa se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar aquello, un gesto que a Carla la tranquilizó pues creía que la pequeña quizás no estaba demasiado a gusto con ella pero visto lo visto, debía estar disfrutando aquello, más aún a sabiendas de que a su hijo le gustaría. Estaba convencida de que a partir de aquel día tendría una ayudante siempre que preparara tarta.

El siguiente paso fue dejar listo el molde. Carla cortó las manzanas restantes en láminas pequeñas que Mikasa fue colocando en orden sobre la base espolvoreada con más harina. Después, extendieron la masa sobre la misma de forma uniforme.

Tras aquello, cuando la masa estuvo lista, ambas salieron de casa con el molde en manos cubierto por una tela para llevarlo un par de calles abajo. Según le había contado Carla a Mikasa, una amiga suya tenía un horno de leña en la parte trasera de su casa que solía poner en marcha durante todo el día dos veces a la semana. Por ese motivo había decidido prepararla aquella mañana. Dejaron allí la tarta para regresar en menos de una hora, mientras tanto recogerían todo lo que habían utilizado y dejarían la mesa preparada.

-Esperemos que esté lista para cuando Eren llegue, todavía tenemos que desmoldarla y echarle esta rica mermelada por encima.- sonrió. Había sido mucho más agradable hacerla con la ayuda de Mikasa. A Eren no le gustaba ayudarla en la cocina y siempre que podía prefería salir a hacer recados e ir a jugar con Armin. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a guardar las sobras. –Mikasa, espera, deberías tener cuidado con eso.- le advirtió cuando la niña sujetó con ambas manos el saco de harina.

La miró con duda para después bajar la mirada hasta el saco y quedarse quieta sin saber qué hacer ya que no entendía a qué se refería la mujer.

Entonces, la pequeña sintió la mano de Carla en su mejilla, acto seguido de acariciarla comenzó a reírse con fuerzas dejándola aún más patidifusa. Las sospechas de Mikasa se hicieron realidad al llevarse su propia mano a la cara y comprobar que estaba llena de harina. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Carla volvió a repetir el proceso con la otra mejilla, justo antes de que la niña lograra reaccionar apartándose. En ese momento, el movimiento brusco que realizó tambaleó el saco de harina que aún estaba abierto y cayó al suelo entre las dos. Intentaron cogerlo en el aire en vano. Una gran ola de polvo blanco se extendió entre ambas y las risas por parte de Carla estallaron de nuevo porque ambas estaban totalmente blancas. Mikasa por el contrario, solo dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, ya que se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Estás completamente llena de harina.- logró decir Carla después de un buen rato riéndose. Entonces, empezó a acercarse a Mikasa lentamente para atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que escapara de ella. Y ahí fue cuando llegó su perdición, pues la mujer conocía los puntos débiles de Eren siempre que le hacía cosquillas y estaba dispuesta a encontrar los de Mikasa. Momentos después, una sonora carcajada que nunca antes habían escuchado inundó la cocina.

Eren, que acababa de llegar a casa se quedó totalmente sorprendido al escuchar reír a Mikasa nada más entrar. Jamás creyó que sentiría esa calidez en su interior al verla así, tan alegre y llena de vida. El calor se acumuló en sus mejillas, hasta que su madre se percató de su presencia.

-¡Eren! Si que has vuelto pronto.- dijo sorprendida soltando al fin a Mikasa. El chico dejó a un lado todo lo que había comprado y se acercó a ellas. –Bien, creo que ya es hora de ir a por la tarta.

-¿Tarta?- preguntó él animado. Las dos le mostraron una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, Mikasa y yo hemos preparado una tarta de manzana de esas que tanto te gustan.- Eren saltó de alegría al escuchar a su madre decir eso. –Iré a por ella, mientras tanto, vosotros podéis empezar a recoger esto.

Cuando Carla se fue, Mikasa se acercó a Eren con varios paños húmedos, aún debían recoger toda la cantidad de harina esparcida por los muebles y el suelo.

-Creo… que deberíamos usar esto.- propuso la pequeña llamando la atención de Eren.

-Sí, pero antes… -se agachó para coger un puñado de harina y lanzárselo a Mikasa. Ella logró girar la cabeza justo a tiempo y entonces comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa, pues Eren había aprovechado ese momento para perseguirla con intenciones de atraparla. –Vamos, Mikasa, quiero escucharte reír así de nuevo.

* * *

Varios días después, Eren se acababa de levantar de la siesta y no podía arrepentirse más de ello pues era bastante tarde. Miró hacia el otro lado de su cama pero Mikasa ya no estaba allí, así que salió a buscarla, ya que ambos tenían planes para aquella tarde.

-Oye, Mikasa…- comenzó a hablar al tiempo que abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Se quedó perplejo incapaz de seguir hablando cuando vio a su madre tomando las medidas de la niña, Mikasa se encontraba en ropa interior. Segundos después, Eren salió de allí totalmente sonrojado y con el pulso acelerado, ella también sintió calor en sus mejillas pero no reaccionó. -¡P-podíais haber avisado!- las culpó en el pasillo. Se quedó allí fuera para hablar con ambas sin tener que entrar en el cuarto. -¿Por qué estás haciendo eso, mamá?- quiso saciar su curiosidad. Siempre que tomaba medidas era para hacer alguna prenda.

-Dentro de unos días iremos a la boda de un conocido de tu padre.- explicó. Mikasa estaba de pie sobre una banqueta de madera y Carla no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de ella para tomar diversas medidas. Sobre su cama se encontraba la tela que utilizaría y también un costurero con hilo, agujas, alfileres y tijeras.

-¿Y cuanto os queda?- preguntó. No creía que fuera a tardar mucho.

-Empezaré ahora con su vestido, así que necesito que se quede conmigo esta tarde para acabar de concretar sus medidas. Es la primera vez que hago uno.- le sonrió a la pequeña. –Eren, necesitamos unos cuantos ingredientes para la tarta que llevaremos a la boda. Podrías ir a por ellos mientras tanto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Tiene que ser justo esta tarde?- se quejó.

-Sí, no nos queda tiempo.- contestó Carla. –Si tardas mucho las tiendas cerrarán.- lo advirtió.

-Mamá, hoy quería presentarle a Armin, ya habíamos quedado con él.- continuó quejándose. Su mejor amigo hacía poco que había vuelto de un viaje con sus padres y se iba a quedar unos cuantos días en casa de su abuelo, al otro lado del río. Nada le ilusionaba más que presentarle a Mikasa, estaba convencido de que los dos encajarían bien. –Ahora ni siquiera yo podré verlo porque tengo que ir a comprar.- tras ese último comentario se fue de allí al piso inferior. Tomó la lista que había sobre la mesa y el dinero. Al día siguiente los presentaría a ambos sin falta, no pensaba hacer más recados.

-Eren te ha hablado mucho de Armin, ¿verdad?- preguntó Carla. En realidad se sentía mal por haber estropeado sus planes pero tendrían oportunidad de jugar juntos en otra ocasión. –Es un niño muy dulce, educado e inteligente, estoy segura de que os llevaréis bien.- Mikasa asintió con la cabeza. Le inquietaba tener que conocer a gente nueva pero si aquel amigo era tan importante para Eren, ella también quería conocerlo. –Todavía no entiendo cómo se ha hecho amigo de Eren, es un trasto.

Las horas pasaron, cuando en el exterior comenzó a oscurecer, Carla ya había fijado las bases del vestido en la tela utilizando los alfileres. Por lo que no requeriría de Mikasa hasta que ya estuviera casi hecho. Pronto sería la hora de la cena y Eren todavía no había regresado.

-Espero que no se haya metido en líos, tiene una gran capacidad para eso.- susurró Carla un tanto preocupada, aunque no era la primera vez que su hijo llegaba más tarde de lo esperado a casa. Muchas veces mientras jugaba perdía la noción del tiempo y no regresaba hasta que Armin le paraba los pies.

-Iré a buscarlo- se ofreció Mikasa. Carla al principio no supo si dejarla ir. Temía que la pequeña pudiera perderse por las calles.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes ir hasta la plaza?- preguntó para asegurarse. Ella asintió, era el camino que siempre recorría con Eren cuando los mandaba a comprar. Carla la miró a los ojos, Mikasa había demostrado ser muy responsable y no le vendría mal salir un poco a la calle. –Está bien, pero ten cuidado y no os entretengáis.- le dio un beso en la frente y la contempló marcharse desde la entrada de la casa.

Mikasa caminó tranquilamente, aunque en cierto modo no era lo mismo moverse sola que con la compañía de esa persona tan importante para ella, sabía lo que hacía y conocía los lugares. Bajó unas escaleras dejando atrás su casa y la zona algo más alta que solían emplear para colgar la ropa. El centro de Shiganshina no estaba lejos pero tampoco tan cerca como aparentaba y podría llevarle perfectamente unos quince minutos a menos que se metiera por callejones para atajar. Pero no se arriesgaría a hacerlo en aquel momento.

La pequeña ya casi podía vislumbrar la figura de Eren en alguno de los puestos de la plaza o simplemente sentado sobre la fuente comiendo alguna golosina que le hubieran regalado o que hubiera comprado con las vueltas de la compra. No pudo evitar ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, pues tenía ganas de verlo, de volver a su calidez.

Sin embargo, no fue muy buena la sorpresa que se llevó cuando llegó al centro de la plaza y no vio al chico por ninguna parte. Se aseguró de registrar hasta el último rincón pero no lo veía y tampoco quedaba demasiada gente con la que poder confundirlo. Mikasa esperó un poco allí, quizás estuviera en la zona y no fuera capaz de verlo, pero cuando todos los puestos y tiendas cerraron y no quedaron más que dos o tres pueblerinos allí, supo que Eren no aparecería.

A lo mejor había decidido irse por los callejones que una vez le enseñó, posiblemente lo hubiera hecho. Miró a un lado sin estar del todo segura, tenía buena memoria y era capaz de seguir el recorrido a la perfección pero no sabía si arriesgarse, lo único que quería era dar con él de una vez por todas y volver a la seguridad de su hogar. Decidida y dispuesta a encontrarlo antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera todo, se introdujo en el callejón a su izquierda asegurándose de que nadie la seguía.

* * *

-¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!- saludó Eren a gritos. La mesa estaba puesta. Su padre acababa de llegar pues aún tenía el maletín en las manos y su madre estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena. Sabía que le esperaba una pequeña bronca por haber tardado tanto pero tenía que avisar a Armin de que no podrían ir y quedar con él para el próximo día. Su intención había sido tardar poco. Compró todo lo de la lista y productos en menos de veinte minutos y después, como tenía tiempo, se acercó a casa de Armin para avisarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a las galletas y el chocolate caliente que le ofrecieron de merienda. Una cosa llevó a la otra y las horas transcurrieron demasiado rápido. Después, hizo uso de los callejones para llegar hasta casa y tardar la mitad de lo que le habría llevado recorrer el camino largo.

-Ya empezaba a preocupar…- en el momento en el que Carla acabó de girarse para contemplar a su hijo, la preocupación nubló su mente. –Eren… ¿y Mikasa?- susurró con mirada vacía, casi esperando que aquello se tratara de una broma y que la chica apareciera de un momento a otro.

-¿Mikasa? No la dejaste venir conmigo, ¿recuerdas?- le reprochó él sin saber a lo que se refería, aunque ver de aquel modo a su madre empezaba a impacientarlo. -¿Es que no está?

-Debería haber venido contigo.- continuó ella. Entonces, se acercó con rapidez a Eren agarrándolo por los hombros y cambiando el tono a uno urgente que concordaba con la gravedad del asunto. –Eren, Mikasa salió a buscarte a la plaza para traerte de vuelta porque se estaba haciendo tarde. ¿No te la has… encontrado por el camino? Me aseguró conocerlo.

-He venido por los callejones porque me he acercado a casa de Armin, así que no he podido cruzármela. Quizás todavía me esté esperando allí.- dijo él con tono preocupado. La noche ya se había ceñido por toda la ciudad y aunque confiaba en el sentido de la orientación de Mikasa, porque él mismo la había puesto a prueba, de noche las calles se veían desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente.

-Tenemos que ir a por ella.- dijo finalmente Grisha. –Eren, tú quédate en casa por si regresa y nosotros estamos fuera. Si vuelve mientras la buscamos esperad aquí a que volvamos. Y si no hay suerte… entonces pediremos ayuda a la policía militar.

-No, no pienso quedarme aquí.- se negó. Se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Le carcomía por dentro imaginarse a Mikasa vagando sola por las calles, perdida y completamente sola. Y todo por salir en su busca. La encontraría, tal y como lo hizo cuando se la llevaron a aquella cabaña en el bosque. Llegaría hasta ella y volvería a salvarla porque era su deber protegerla, así se lo había prometido.

-¡Eren, haz caso a tu padre por una vez!- exigió Carla enfadada agarrando a su hijo del brazo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no cuando se sentía de aquella forma tan miserable.

-¡No!- tiró fuerte del brazo y el amarre se soltó. Salió corriendo calle abajo para alcanzar la plaza cuanto antes. La encontraría.

Eren escuchó los gritos de sus padres a sus espaldas pero no le importó, así como tampoco le importaría el castigo que pudieran ponerle por desobedecer. Podrían sermonearlo todo lo que quisiera una vez estuvieran los cuatro a salvo en casa. Las noches eran bastante oscuras en Shiganshina, nunca le dejaban salir de casa tan tarde a pesar de que generalmente todas las calles se quedaran vacías y la policía vigilara. Pero siempre había algún que otro callejón poco agradable que cruzar, sobre todo para un niño o niña de corta edad y sin acompañante. Podría resultar peligroso, el distrito no se libraba de los malhechores a pesar de haber más seguridad.

* * *

Estaba perdida y lo admitía, aunque no sabía en qué punto se había equivocado de dirección. En más de una ocasión trató de regresar para cambiar de ruta pero le fue imposible porque mientras más retrocedía, más se perdía. Finalmente, decidió salir a una calle algo más grande que seguramente llevaría al centro del distrito por ser una de las principales. Recordaba las palabras de Eren " _Si alguna vez tienes dudas, vete a una calle grande y síguela, todas ellas llevan a la plaza. Si te equivocas de lado y vas en sentido contrario, solo tienes que dar media vuelta y volver a atravesarla_ ". Y eso haría.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía parar de buscar al chico con la mirada. Aún guardaba la esperanza de cruzárselo en algún lugar por coincidencia. Sabía que debían estar preocupados por ella y lo triste que Carla se pondría si no conseguía volver, ella también deseaba hacerlo y lo haría de inmediato si supiera el camino de vuelta. En el fondo, deseaba que Eren estuviera buscándola y que la encontrara, necesitaba que la sacara de allí, que la rescatara una vez más.

Los nervios poco a poco se apoderaban de ella con cada paso que daba. No era capaz de distinguir si sus manos temblaban de frío o a causa de lo sola que se sentía. Porque aquel sentimiento desagradable siempre iba acompañado de los recuerdos del pasado que tanto le habían estado atormentando. Un episodio que no quería que se repitiera más.

Ignoraba totalmente cada silueta que se cruzaba en su camino, no cambiaba de expresión, tampoco las miraba. Quería mostrar seguridad absoluta de modo que ni siquiera se atrevieran a alterar su concentración, pero cuando pasó por delante de un pequeño grupo de personas que se mantenían en pie fuera de uno de los pocos bares que cerraban tarde, aquella táctica no funcionó.

Supo que con aquellas personas sería diferente cuando escuchó de fondo la voz de una de las mujeres: " _Eh, Marthel, esa niña está sola a estas horas, puede que se haya perdido_ ". Eso llamó su atención y la alteró haciendo que su corazón latiera con rapidez pues lo último que quería era detenerse a hablar con extraños. Intentó acelerar el paso para dejarlos atrás cuanto antes hasta que sintió un amarre en su hombro.

-Oye, niña, ¿estás bien?- la brusquedad empleada asustó a Mikasa. Y aunque podría haber intentado tumbar al hombre allí mismo empleando todas sus energías, las piernas le temblaron tanto que no se sintió capaz de ello. Ni siquiera alcanzó a entender lo que le estaba diciendo porque solo pudo centrarse en sus ojos rojos y la peste a alcohol que emanaba de su aliento. De fondo distinguió unas cuantas siluetas más de las personas que lo acompañaban pero no alcanzó a ver sus caras. Repentinamente se soltó y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo la sensación de que aquel hombre trató de perseguirla unos cuantos metros hasta que se cansó pero no estuvo muy segura de ellos porque prefirió no mirar atrás.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos hasta dejar de escuchar sus voces y risas de fondo, redujo la velocidad. Arrastró los pies hasta el primer callejón que vio sumido en la oscuridad y sin introducirse demasiado en él se sentó junto a la esquina que daba a la calle ancha por si veía a Eren desde allí. A esas alturas solo quería que él la encontrara y la sacara de allí. Lo esperaría toda lo noche si hacía falta.

-Eren…- susurró flexionando ambas rodillas y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Luego acomodó la cabeza entre ellas durante un buen rato hasta que escuchó un ruido cerca. Levantó la cabeza alerta para identificar cuanto antes a la persona, no podía ver bien su rostro pero parecía un niño y entonces se levantó esperanzada. Se quedó quieta en la esquina del callejón esperando a que la silueta que iba cargada con enormes cajas pasara junto a ella. En el fondo sabía que no podía ser él porque no tenía ningún sentido que cargara con las cajas de cartón, pero no quería creerlo.

El joven estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, pues no había reparado en la figura de la chica que se mantuvo quieta como una estatua en todo momento. Pero un fuerte balanceo de las cajas vacías que cargaba lo hizo mirar hacia aquel lado, detectándola en la oscuridad. Le llamaron la atención sus ojos grises y tristes, así como sus rasgos delicados y angelicales pero llenos de sufrimiento y dolor. Su pelo largo, liso y negro contrastaba con su piel clara, se parecía mucho a aquella persona de la que tanto había oído hablar. No, se equivocaba. Jamás había visto a nadie con aquellas características, debía ser esa persona sin lugar a dudas.

Armin dejó todo lo que llevaba en el suelo y se posicionó ante ella. No entendía qué podía estar haciendo allí, pues según le había contado a Eren, no había podido salir de casa a causa de un vestido que le estaba haciendo Carla.

-¿M-Mikasa? ¿Eres tú?- la llamó con voz entrecortada. No acostumbraba a hablar con desconocidos, y debía admitir que el rostro impasible de la muchacha lo intimidaba un poco pero estaba seguro de que en realidad no era tan fría como aparentaba. Cuando la llamó ella se tensó al instante, por lo que debía estar en lo cierto. Pareció preguntarse unas cuantas veces el por qué de que conociera su nombre, aquello pareció darle inseguridad. –Soy Armin, el amigo de Eren. Estoy seguro de que te ha hablado de mi, aunque dudo que tanto como me ha hablado a mí de ti.- soltó una pequeña carcajada para intentar quitarle tensión al ambiente y pareció conseguirlo. –Íbamos a conocernos hoy, ¿recuerdas?

Ella lo contempló analizándolo constantemente, cada palabra, cada gesto. Todo era exactamente como Eren lo había descrito, a pesar de su gran torpeza con las palabras. Era un chico rubio con el pelo un poco largo, ojos claros y brillantes como el agua y con una sonrisa gentil. Amable y de buen corazón. Sentía que todo eso era cierto porque aquel chico ante ella se lo transmitía a pesar de acabar de conocerlo. Por eso no debía estar mintiendo.

-Sí, soy yo.- contestó al fin en un susurro. – ¿puedes… llevarme con Eren?- preguntó. Algo que lo sorprendió pues le extrañaba que el chico la hubiera dejado sola.

-¿No está contigo? Qué extraño…

-Salí a buscarlo. Tardaba mucho así que salí. Pero no estaba y entonces… bueno, me perdí en los callejones.- Armin entonces entendió todo. Eren le había contado sus trucos para no perderse en aquellas callejuelas. No le gustaba que su amigo atravesara esas zonas pero al final solo podía esperar que no se metiera en ningún lío.

-Deben estar preocupados por ti, Mikasa.- dijo él enarcando sus anchas cejas que quedaban ocultas por el flequillo rubio. Eren no se detendría hasta encontrarla. No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer en aquella situación, si sería buena idea llevarla de vuelta a su casa o esperar en algún punto clave para que pudieran cruzarse con Eren o con alguno de sus padres. –Ven, vamos a mi casa, está muy cerca de aquí. Pensaremos en algo, seguro que el abuelo sabe qué hacer.- Armin se tomó la confianza para agarrar la mano de la chica y guiarla hasta el lugar.

Ella lo siguió sin rechistar ni quejarse por aquello. Armin se sorprendió de lo pequeña y delicada que parecía su mano, estaba fría y era sumamente delgada. Daba la impresión de que se rompería si se golpeaba con fuerza.

Cuando entraron a la casa del abuelo de Armin, Mikasa se acomodó en una silla entre ambos, le habían preparado leche caliente con un poco de cacao para que entrara de calor. El abuelo no era un hombre de gran tamaño y tenía algo de barba. A primera vista podía intimidar bastante pero su carácter era agradable y la trató con dulzura.

-Armin, ¿y aquellas cajas?- le preguntó entonces. El chico rubio se alarmó por haberlas dejado en el lugar incorrecto. Debía llevarlas a la zona en la que tiraban toda la basura y en vez de eso las había dejado en mitad de ninguna parte.

-Las he dejado en la calle en la que he encontrado a Mikasa. Iré a por ellas y esperaré a ver si veo a Eren. Si no me cruzo con él, volveré y subiremos a tu casa, seguro que hay alguien esperando allí.- afirmó. Sabía que a su abuelo no le gustaba mucho que saliera tan tarde, pero aquella era una ocasión especial y antes de que se negara o se ofreciera en su lugar, utilizó la táctica que Eren tantas veces le había comentado. Consistía en dejar a los adultos con la palabra en la boca y marcharse de golpe. Así no podrían detenerlo.

* * *

" _Maldita sea, Mikasa… ¿dónde demonios estás?"_ era lo que se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Había buscado por toda la plaza y las zonas cercanas a su casa, no sabía hacia dónde ir. Dos de los cinco caminos que llevaban hasta el centro ya los había revisado, incluyendo callejones, tenía que elegir otro. Intentó pensar como lo haría la chica pero era complicado porque nunca sabía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Quizás… haya intentado volver a casa por uno de los caminos que le enseñé- se asomó a una de las oscuras calles, aquella que más usaba para atajar. Estaba tan oscura que esperaba que no se hubiera metido por ahí pero había posibilidades de que así fuera. Parte de esas calles estrechas ya las había revisado así que en esta ocasión iría por aquellas en sentido contrario a su casa.

Las siguió casi de memoria. La noche alteraba sus conocimientos porque sin luz todo parecía diferente, más tenebroso. Aunque las conocía tan bien que era difícil confundirlo, por ello, acabó llegando a la calle que esperaba encontrar al otro lado. Pensó en irse dirección contraria a la plaza pero unas voces llamaron su atención y se dirigió hasta ellas. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ellas, se introdujo en el grupo de seis personas apartándolos con algo de brusquedad para mirar bien si había algún rastro de la chica. Al no ver nada, decidió seguir corriendo pero lo detuvieron de malas maneras.

-¡Eh, mocoso! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- uno de los hombres lo levantó del suelo hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos para intentar intimidarlo pero la expresión malhumorada y fiera de Eren no desapareció en ningún momento ni tampoco se dejó achantar por el tamaño del sujeto. Estaba enfadado y frustrado, temeroso de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Mikasa o de quién podría habérsela llevado. Era cierto que la noche en la que la encontró demostró ser capaz de defenderse ella sola, pero al mismo tiempo seguía pareciendo muy frágil por eso sabía que era él quien debía protegerla. Era su deber.

-¡Déjame en paz, viejo! ¡Tengo algo importante que hacer!- le gritó enfadado, consiguiendo que el hombre se enfureciera por el comentario.

-Parece que esta noche no hacen más que escaparse niños extraños de sus casas.- las carcajadas se escucharon de fondo pero ese comentario alarmó a Eren. Quizás se referían a Mikasa y si era así, no debía estar muy lejos.

-¿Habéis dicho niños? ¿Una niña con pelo largo y oscuro?- preguntó ansioso pero no logró escuchar la respuesta porque el tipo que seguía manteniéndolo en el aire no dejaba de balbucear cosas malhumorado y Eren comenzaba a hartarse de aquella actitud pedante. -¡Suéltame!- gritó mordiendo con fuerza su mano y obligándolo a soltarlo al momento.

Eren cayó de culo golpeándose con fuerza el trasero pero no tardó en levantarse y seguir corriendo evitando que pudieran darle alcance. Los gritos del hombre se escuchaban de fondo y lo perseguían a causa del eco de la calle vacía.

En ese momento, cuando todos sus sentidos se habían concentrado nuevamente en dar con ella, chocó fuertemente con otra persona que salió de la nada. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás debido al impacto, se quejaron doloridos.

-Esa voz…

-¡Eren!- gritó Armin volviendo a asomarse para encontrar al chico de ojos verdes levantándose del suelo.

-Armin, podrías tener más cuidado, casi me rompes la nariz.- dijo frotándose la parte de la cara recién mencionada. Le dolía bastante el golpe que acababa de recibir.

-Lo siento mucho, Eren. En realidad te estaba buscando.

-Sea lo que sea puede esperar Armin, hay algo mucho más importante que hacer ahora. Mikasa está perdida en alguna parte de Shiganshina y tenemos que seguir buscándola.- lo interrumpió dispuesto a continuar con su camino con o sin la ayuda de su amigo.

-¡Espera, Eren!- se puso ante él para impedirle que siguiera caminando. –Es justo de eso de lo que quiero hablarte.- su rostro cambió al instante esperando con curiosidad sus próximas palabras. –Mikasa está con mi abuelo, la encontré por aquí por casualidad y como no sabía qué hacer la llevé a casa.- explicó contemplando sorprendido como su mejor amigo se saba media vuelta y salía corriendo en dirección al lugar.

-¡Vamos, Armin!- suspiró aliviado antes de echar a correr, estaba a salvo. No había mejor lugar que la casa de Armin, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Aunque estuviera tranquilo, sus ansias crecían y así seguirían hasta que pudiera verla con sus propios ojos.

Eren entró de sopetón en la casa con las luces encendidas. Olvidó su educación, el deber de llamar antes de entrar a una casa ajena, el de saludar como era debido. Lo olvidó todo porque en aquel momento solo pudo buscar con la mirada por toda la sala a la niña que llevaba horas buscando. Y allí estaba, de pie junto a una pequeña chimenea de leña, con su usual rostro inocente e inexpresivo.

Mikasa lo miró aliviada, por fin la había encontrado y no podía sentirse más feliz, aunque Eren no parecía estar nada contento de verla, su rostro expresaba enfado. Eso fue lo que la detuvo de ir hacia él y abrazarlo, creía que estaba molesto con ella por haberles causado tantos problemas, así que se quedó en su sitio sin saber qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando él, harto de esperar, caminó con movimientos bruscos hasta ella.

-Eren…- susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza al verlo acercarse tan decidido, esperando quizás una pequeña colleja como reprimenda pero en vez de eso, sintió unos fuertes y delgados brazos rodeándola y estrechándola hasta el punto de dejarla sin respiración. Percibió el característico aroma de Eren, ese que tanto la calmaba a la hora de dormir y al que se había acostumbrado. Lo había extrañado.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Mikasa. Todos queríamos buscarte pero no sabíamos dónde hacerlo.- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. –No sabía dónde buscarte… pensaba que te había perdido.- esto último lo susurró tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharlo. –No lo hagas más. Cuando quieras salir por Shiganshina yo te llevaré, también puedes pedírselo a Armin.- le ofreció y ella asintió con la cabeza a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas. Estaba deseando regresar a casa con su nueva familia.

* * *

-¡Mamá!- gritó Eren por tercera vez desde la planta baja. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros un tanto elegantes. No era la ropa que solía usar pero tampoco le resultó tan incómoda como creía.

Su padre acababa de salir para preparar el carruaje, ellos llevaban listos desde hacía rato, no sabía qué estaba haciendo su madre pero desde que se había encerrado en el cuarto de Mikasa no las había vuelto a ver. Se impacientaba demasiado cuando lo hacían esperar de aquella forma sin nada que pudiera entretenerlo.

Desde la entrada le llegaba aquel rico olor a manzana. Le tentaba acercarse para coger una porción y devorarla como si no le hubieran dado de comer en días, pero en esta ocasión debía controlarse porque aquella tarta la ofrecerían como un regalo al banquete de la boda. Todos los invitados llevarían algo de comida.

-¿Os queda mucho?- preguntó cansado y aburrido. Comenzó a darle pequeños golpes a la silla que tenía al lado hasta que escuchó los primeros pasos por las escaleras. Era su madre que llevaba un bonito vestido verde claro con algo de vuelo y que se ajustaba a su cintura. El pelo recogido en una gran trenza a uno de los lados. Estaba muy guapa.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a hablar se quedó totalmente mudo. Carla se apartó y entonces pudo ver a Mikasa que no parecía la misma de siempre. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo oscuro como el color de la bufanda que le había regalado él. Ajustado arriba con tirantes, y en la parte superior bajo el vestido llevaba una camisa blanca corta. Mientras que la parte de abajo tenía un montón de vuelo y un segundo vestido con volantes blancos. En cuanto a su pelo, lo llevaba suelto como de costumbre pero su madre había recogido ambos costados hacia atrás dejando solo el mechón que surcaba su frente. Con parte del pelo recogido le hizo una trenza que ató en la parte superior con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido.

-¿Qué te parece, Eren?- preguntó ella con mirada pícara. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquel repentino silencio. –Mikasa, está preciosa, ¿verdad?- insistió al ver que seguía callado en su lugar con la mirada a un lado incapaz de seguir contemplándolas. También le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo que pasaba desapercibido con su tez morena. Pero siempre reconocería sus orejas enrojecidas a causa de sus mentiras. A ella no podía engañarla.

-S-supongo.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Eren también va muy apuesto con esa ropa, eh, Mikasa.- pidió su opinión. Al contrario que Eren, ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en afirmarlo con la cabeza. –Aunque aún falta algo, toma, ¿puedes ponérselo tú?- le tendió una pequeña pajarita negra a Mikasa. Era de Grisha pero como ya no la utilizaba se la había regalado a su hijo. Carla le había enseñado a Mikasa cómo colocarla, solo debía rodear el cuello de Eren con la pajarita y después atarla con cuidado en uno de los extremos. Aquella pajarita tenía un sistema sencillo para que ellos pudieran utilizarlo.

-P-puedo hacerlo solo- se quejó él cuando la vio acercarse pero Mikasa ignoró sus palabras y se la colocó de todos modos. Eren contempló su rostro sin perderse ningún detalle, le parecía aún más bonita de cerca.

La boda se celebraría en el Distrito de Trost, un tanto lejos para ellos y por eso tuvieron que salir tan temprano. No era la primera boda a la que asistía Eren, su padre tenía muchos buenos amigos y por eso contaban con él para eventos del estilo, podría decirse que era querido por la gente en todas partes. Sin embargo, en el caso de Mikasa, era la primera vez y no podía imaginar qué tipo de evento sería o qué encontraría. Por eso en cierto modo no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmada.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Eren? Llevas callado todo el viaje y no es propio de ti.- preguntó Grisha curioso. Su hijo murmuró alguna queja que ninguno comprendió y se limitó a mirar por la ventana, aunque de vez en cuando los ojos se le iban hacia la chica sentada ante él. No podía ver a la Mikasa que una vez salvó, a la chica indefensa que no tenía intenciones de seguir luchando por su vida. Había cambiado mucho en aquellos meses y no podía estar más contento con aquello porque deseaba su bienestar a toda costa.

La ceremonia no tardó en celebrarse en una de las iglesias de los creyentes. Realizaron una breve ceremonia en honor a los tres muros y las diosas protectoras, luego desearon una larga y próspera vida a los novios. Los atuendos de los recién casados no llamaban la atención de forma exagerada pero Mikasa parecía hechizada por ellos o más bien por lo que aquella ceremonia significaba.

Durante el banquete que se celebró al aire libre en un amplio jardín repleto de diferentes variedades de comida, Eren la encontró ensimismada contemplando a la pareja de novios.

-¿Es la primera vez que ves a dos personas casándose?- la sacó de su pequeño trance. Mikasa entonces pasó a mirarlo a él y asintió con la cabeza. –Yo creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esto. Aunque es la primera vez… que voy contigo a una.- admitió con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.

-Eren… algún día me gustaría ser tan feliz como ellos.- admitió volviendo a contemplarlos. En realidad quizás aquella pareja no fuera tan feliz como aparentaba serlo, seguramente tendrían sus problemas, pero se tenían el uno al otro y parecían no necesitar nada más que la persona a la que tenían al lado para sentirse totalmente completos. Quizás esa sensación se asimilaba a la que sentía ella cuando estaba con Eren, aunque no estaba segura de que se tratara de lo mismo. El chico la miró sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar algo así de ella.

-Mikasa, ¿recuerdas aquello que te dije la primera noche que dormirnos juntos?- preguntó él esperando una respuesta afirmativa que recibió al instante.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-A partir de ahora y siempre, me encargaré de protegerte y de que seas feliz.- dijo con seguridad tomando su mano y agarrándola con fuerza. Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron de emoción hasta que empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad. Eren al verla así, decidió tirar de ella para llevársela de allí.

-Vamos a por un poco de tarta de manzana.- pidió sonriente. –No quiero que se termine antes de poder probarla.

No necesitaba nada más ni a nadie más para ser feliz ni para sentirse completa. Mientras pudiera seguir siendo ella misma junto a las personas que más quería, sería suficiente para que su corazón se sintiera en calma. Siempre que Eren estuviera a su lado, sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **Aquí os dejo el segundo oneshot, la verdad es que este me ha quedado un poquito simple. Me he limitado a narrar cómo pienso que habrían sido los primeros días de adaptación de Mikasa a su nueva familia, así que quizás no os ha resultado demasiado interesante.**

 **La siguiente historia no estoy aún segura de poder subirla mañana, espero terminarla hoy pero no aseguro nada. Por eso a partir de ahora no creo que pueda subir al día los fanfics que quedan porque no están terminados. Siento mucho no poder cumplir con el evento. Pero acabaré subiendo todos si o si lo antes posible. ¡Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eremika Week 2017**

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Memorias**

* * *

 _Información de la historia:_

 _Géneros: Angst, Hurt/Comfot, Romance._

 _Clasificación: K+_

 _Estado: Completo. Oneshot._

 _Personajes: Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Levi, Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, Hanji, Erwin, Reiner._

 _Parejas: EreMika._

 _Universo: Canon, universo de SnK._

* * *

Aquella mañana los caballos de los soldados cabalgaron durante más de dos horas hasta una de las zonas boscosas en el interior del muro María. Eran conscientes de los peligros que conllevaba el estar en territorio titán, las altas posibilidades de no regresar, pero aún así todos continuaban con un pensamiento claro en mente: cumplir las órdenes que se les habían encomendado, pues todos ellos habían ofrecido sus vidas a la humanidad.

Había transcurrido aproximadamente un mes desde que los nuevos cadetes se incorporaron a las filas. Sus superiores se habían encargado de enseñarles las formaciones básicas que empleaban en las expediciones, así como la forma en la que funcionaban. Después, continuaron con sus entrenamientos diarios que eran un tanto diferentes a los que les obligaban a llevar a cabo de reclutas. En la Legión los preparaban de modo que fueran capaces de hacer frente a diferentes situaciones en el exterior, se amoldaban a sus conocimientos y necesidades.

En esta ocasión, la gran misión que estaban llevando a cabo tendría varias fases, pues era lo mejor para reducir todo lo posible las bajas. Además, contarían con el apoyo del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales dirigido por el mismísimo Capitán Levi. Todo se debía a las diversas peticiones de Hanji Zöe para capturar un espécimen titán con el que poder realizar diversos experimentos. A la mujer le entusiasmaba tener a Eren en sus manos, pero seguía sin renunciar a la captura de uno de aquellos enemigos. Finalmente, su petición fue tomada en cuenta por el Comandante Erwin, aquel año tenían buenos soldados entre los cadetes, por lo que todo apuntaba a que podrían reducirse las pérdidas. Y acabó dando su consentimiento.

En cuanto alcanzaron su destino rodearon una amplia zona entre varios de los grupos. Los carruajes que transportaban las piezas de las trampas diseñadas por la líder de escuadrón Hanji se situaron allí también. Los soldados escogidos por ella la ayudarían a instalarlas en sitios estratégicos, pues esa había sido una de las condiciones que tuvo que aceptar para que Erwin le diera su consentimiento. Debía crear armas que permitieran facilitarles el proceso de captura y ella había cumplido encantada. Estaba convencida de que funcionarían.

Por ello, Hanji, junto a una tercera parte de los soldados que los acompañaban se pasaron alrededor de una hora montándolas y escondiéndolas en los puntos decididos con anterioridad y que ella tenía marcados en el mapa que llevaba. No podían hacerlo con mayor rapidez, pues para ello se requerían más soldados y las dos partes restantes se encontraban en el frente protegiendo aquella zona.

Algunos de ellos iban en caballos para tratar de alejar a los titanes del lugar, ya que eran atraídos por el movimiento y el ruido. Los que se situaban escondidos entre los árboles descendían con seguridad alcanzando sus nucas cuando se acercaban demasiado. Habían colocado varias barreras de soldados que estaban repartidos en pequeños grupos. Al frente aquellos con mayor experiencia y que tenían contacto directo con los enemigos. La segunda barrera estaba compuesta por los cadetes recién incorporados y los soldados con menos de dos años de experiencia. Éstos solo debían entrar en batalla cuando alguno de los titanes atravesaba la primera de las defensas. Y así, impedirían que llegaran hasta el centro donde estaban siendo montadas las trampas. Finalmente, para evitar el peor de los casos, el equipo de élite se encontraba tras todos aquellos soldados. Serían los encargados de dar caza a los que se escaparan de los cadetes.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar aquí de brazos cruzados? Si nos hubieran puesto al frente, acabaríamos con todos ellos en un santiamén.- se quejó Auruo en lo alto de una rama. Petra, Gunther y Erd se situaban en los árboles contiguos al suyo. Todos ellos esperaban la aparición de algún titán para poder acabar con él.

-Deja de quejarte, Auruo.- contestó Petra. –No deberías cuestionar tanto las órdenes del Capitán Levi.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué se ha llevado a Eren al frente.- continuó él irritado. –Yo le sería de mucha más… ¡argh!- se le oyó gritar tras morderse nuevamente la lengua. El dolor fue instantáneo y Petra lo agradeció porque al fin se había callado. Aunque en cierto modo, ella tampoco comprendía qué rondaba por la cabeza del Capitán. Pero eso no importaba, de todas formas la misión estaba a punto de terminar. Según les habían dicho, el equipo de Hanji ya había terminado de montar todos aquellos aparatos, procederían a preparar los carruajes para regresar. Y no parecían tener demasiadas bajas.

* * *

El Capitán Levi esquivaba los árboles con agilidad, sus objetivos caían como sacos pesados una vez que cortaba en profundidad sus nucas. Era tan efectivo como se esperaba de él. A pesar de haber recibido órdenes de mantenerse en la retaguardia había decidido adelantarse junto a Eren para ayudar a aquellos que estaban teniendo más dificultades. Confiaba en sus hombres y en que realizarían un buen trabajo llegado el momento.

En otras circunstancias habría dejado a Eren con ellos, posiblemente en el lugar más seguro de aquella formación, pero prefería llevarlo consigo y mantenerlo vigilado, si llegaran a tener graves problemas su poder titán les vendría bien.

-¿Capitán, falta mucho?- preguntó Eren tras él tratando de seguirle el ritmo a duras penas. Habían pasado varios grupos de los novatos, algunos de ellos ya estaban combatiendo. Más adelante solo encontrarían escenarios similares o incluso peores. Y Eren debía hacerse a la idea de ello porque el hombre ante él parecía tener intenciones de continuar avanzando.

-Eren, continúa.- dijo con sequedad sin dar ninguna otra explicación. El chico no volvió a preguntar nada hasta que tras ellos vieron unas columnas de humo moradas que indicaban retirada. Entonces, fue Levi quien le habló a él. –Es hora de volver. Nos desharemos de los titanes de esta zona a medida que el resto se van retirando poco a poco.- ordenó.

* * *

Mikasa fue la primera de su grupo en ver la señal en el cielo. Aunque era impropio de ella, tenía la respiración agitada a causa de todo el esfuerzo que había realizado. Ninguno de sus compañeros había caído en aquella batalla y aunque no lo demostrara, eso le aliviaba. Había vigilado en especial a Armin, quien por suerte estaba en el mismo grupo que ella. Casi no le había dejado aproximarse a ninguno de los titanes que habían logrado pasar por encima de los veteranos. Ella estaba mucho más capacitada para enfrentarlos y no veía la necesidad de que su buen amigo de la infancia arriesgara su vida en deshacerse de uno de esos titanes, sobre todo, a sabiendas de que la lucha física no era lo suyo.

Se ofreció a cubrir a los de su equipo mientras retrocedían hasta los caballos que esperaban en el lugar en el que la líder de escuadrón Hanji había instalado las trampas para titanes. Acabó rápidamente con los pocos enemigos que quedaban y siguió a sus compañeros, sin embargo, al ver a los miembros del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales no pudo evitar alterarse cuando no encontró a Eren con la mirada. El capitán tampoco estaba por ninguna parte.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a la mujer menuda de pelo naranja que aguardaba allí las nuevas órdenes. Ninguno de ellos podía abandonar su posición pues a medida que los soldados vivos retrocedían, los titanes se acercaban más allí y seguramente pronto llegaría el momento en el que ellos tuvieran que actuar.

-Petra…- la llamó cuando se situó ante ella. Había tenido muy pocas ocasiones de cruzar unas pocas palabras con ella, pero no le importaba la falta de confianza porque estaba preocupada por Eren y necesitaba saber dónde estaba. –Eren… ¿sabes dónde puede estar?- preguntó sin rodeos. La mujer la reconoció al instante, Mikasa Ackerman no destacaba solo por sus habilidades sin comparación, sino también por ser extremadamente cercana al chico titán. Petra admiraba su valentía y su fuerza, se sentía orgullosa de poder contar con una subordinada tan fuerte y capaz. Estaba segura de que algún día, cuando formara parte del escuadrón de Levi, tendría la oportunidad de conocerla mucho mejor.

-Ackerman, ¿verdad?- quiso asegurarse. La chica de pelo oscuro asintió con un solo gesto de cabeza. Había dejado su inexpresividad a un lado para dejar paso a un rostro repleto de preocupación. –Habéis recibido órdenes de retiraros si no me equivoco.- continuó ella sin saber muy bien lo que debía contestar.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Deberías cumplirlas, Mikasa. Te puedo asegurar que Eren estará bien, el Capitán no dejará que le ocurra nada.- trató de mostrarle una sonrisa cálida para que no se preocupara pero no funcionó, más bien pareció fastidiada al cerciorarse de que no obtendría la información que buscaba.

-¡Eh, tú eres la amiga de ese mocoso!- gritó Auruo al verlas a las dos conversar. –Tiene suerte de tener a alguien como el Capitán o como yo cerca, si no a este paso ya estaría mordiendo el polvo junto a los veteranos.- comenzó a reírse con ganas. Aquel comentario fue suficiente para hacer que Mikasa reaccionara como una bala y saliera disparada de allí de inmediato para alcanzar los primeros grupos que habían entrado en combate con los titanes hacía una hora.

-Espera, Mikasa, no…- trató de detenerla Petra pero la muchacha era veloz y ninguno de ellos podía abandonar su posición para ir detrás. -¡Serás idiota, Auruo!- le gritó enfadada por el error que acababa de cometer. Su compañero no entendía nada pero viendo el enfado que llevaba Petra, era mejor no dirigirse a ella en un buen rato. -¡Muérdete la lengua y muérete!

Mikasa no se detuvo a reparar en nada más, ante ella estaba la persona a la que buscaba casi con desesperación esperando que estuviera sana y salva. No dudaba de las capacidades del Capitán Levi, ella misma lo había visto actuar y sabía que los rumores sobre él eran ciertos. Pero simplemente no podía dejar la vida de Eren en manos de nadie más porque tenía que ser ella quien se asegurara de que sobreviviera a toda costa. Quizás ninguno de ellos se hubiera percatado de la retirada y si era así, ella debía avisarlos.

Tuvo que deshacerse de algún que otro titán que encontró por el camino pero minutos después logró encontrar al chico que buscaba. Reconoció al instante su voz en la lejanía, lo vio realizando uno de los diversos movimientos que les habían enseñado para acabar con los titanes. Cuando las hojas del joven cortaron la nuca del cuerpo de doce metros, Eren subió hasta uno de los árboles contemplando como los dos soldados bajo él habían logrado marcharse. Uno de ellos estaba herido y por ello no habían podido escapar antes.

El Capitán se había ido alejando de él poco a poco incapaz de ignorar a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Pero no era algo que le preocupara porque confiaba en sus habilidades, por algo se habían estado entrenando aquellos años como reclutas y tampoco era la primera vez que enfrentaba a un titán. Además, en caso de encontrarse en peligro siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga: la posibilidad de transformarse.

-¡Eren!- una voz conocida le hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad. No podía creer que Mikasa estuviera allí, pensaba que se habría retirado junto a los demás tal y como se les había ordenado. Aunque en el fondo tampoco le extrañaba tanto porque no era la primera vez que la chica insistía con permanecer a su lado y proporcionarle apoyo, algo que numerosas veces había rechazado, pero ella no terminaba de entenderlo.

-¡Mikasa, qué haces aquí!- le reprochó contemplando cómo la joven se encaramaba hasta donde él estaba con una facilidad impresionante. -¿Es que no habéis visto la señal?- preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza guardando sus hojas.

-Sí, pensaba que eras tú quien no la había visto.- contestó.

-¿Entonces a qué esperas? vuelve con los demás.- pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

-Tú…- comenzó a decir pero el chico ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de terminar de hablar. Comenzaba a cansarse de tanta preocupación y cada vez tenía menos paciencia con ella.

-No puedo retirarme aún, hay soldados que necesitan mi ayuda y la del Capitán, además, quizás necesitemos mi poder titán.- explicó él, algo con lo que Mikasa estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. Eren ya había permanecido allí lo suficiente como para poder volver con el resto, no se iría sin él. En cuestión de segundos, el chico se giró dispuesto a bajar de nuevo para despistar a un par de titanes que perseguían a una chica cuyo equipo se había encasquillado. Sintió cómo lo detenían, Mikasa había agarrado su capa impidiéndole avanzar. -¡¿Qué demonios haces, Mikasa?!- se soltó de malas maneras. -¡Tengo que hacerlo, tú regresa con los demás! Tu escuadrón ya se ha retirado.- la empujó empleando más fuerza de la que quiso y se marchó de allí.

Mikasa se sintió mal por haberlo hecho enfurecer como siempre ocurría pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo.

-Si tu vas… entonces yo también.- susurró para sí misma. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que ocurriera lo mismo. Hace tiempo Eren le aseguró que no moriría y no había logrado cumplir con su promesa, aunque ella tampoco insistió en mantenerse a su lado, por lo que también rompió su palabra. En esta ocasión, no lo permitiría. Se aseguraría de que volviera sano y salvo.

Eren tardó un buen rato en percatarse de que Mikasa aún seguía allí, pues esperaba que le hubiera hecho caso. Pero en cuanto el número de enemigos comenzó a disminuir con rapidez supo que seguía allí. La buscó con la mirada cuando paró unos instantes a recuperar el aliento en un lugar alto.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo rápida y eficaz que era, casi tanto como el Capitán. Intentaba dejar aquello de lado pero incluso durante los entrenamientos Mikasa destacaba sobre el resto, parecía haber nacido para combatir titanes. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia en su interior al verla arriesgarse de aquella forma, apurando tanto los movimientos y los ataques, pero siempre segura de lo que hacía.

Cuando todo parecía haberse tranquilizado y la oportunidad de salir de allí estuvo al alcance, un grupo de titanes de clases quince y trece se aproximaron a ellos. Eren contempló a Mikasa dispuesta a salir disparada hacia ellos para impedir que él lo hiciera, pero entonces, decidió usar aquella habilidad que solo él poseía y con la que podía salvar muchas vidas. El Capitán le había dado permiso para convertirse si era necesario.

El estruendo resonó por los alrededores al tiempo que una especie de rayo caía sobre el cuerpo de Eren. Se vio rodeado por un montón de carne hasta quedar en el interior de aquel enorme cuerpo de quince metros repleto de músculos. Mikasa tuvo que agarrarse con los ganchos a los árboles para no salir disparada a causa de la onda de aire que se había levantado durante la transformación. Inmediatamente los sujetos que se acercaban mostraron interés en Eren y se dirigieron a por él.

Ella lo contempló actuar, el joven parecía no haber perdido la cabeza en aquella ocasión, aplastó y eliminó en pocos minutos a los cuatro enemigos. No le costó nada hacerlo. Mikasa entonces se acercó a una rama alta que estaba junto a él para indicarle que se retiraran antes de que acudieran más pero solo obtuvo un rugido de desacuerdo. A pesar de eso fue consciente del significado. Eren le estaba pidiendo que se marchara de allí y que lo dejara todo en sus manos, pero simplemente era incapaz de abandonarlo. Aunque fuera mucho más fuerte que ella en aquel estado, o por mucho que pudiera regenerarse, el pensamiento de volver a perderlo y el miedo la detenían. No podía irse sin él.

Por ello, Mikasa lo ignoró nuevamente y continuó cortando extremidades y nucas de los titanes que Eren ignoraba. La mayor parte de los enemigos los estaba eliminando él pero aún así ella no se detuvo en ningún momento. Estaba convencida de que aunque fuera un poco, lo ayudaba.

Un grito desgarrador la obligó a girar la cabeza hacia el titán de Eren. Demasiados enemigos para ellos dos solos. Lo habían inmovilizado entre varios de ellos y comenzaban a devorarlo poco a poco. Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida, nerviosa por temor a no llegar a tiempo y satisfecha con la decisión que había tomado, pues si se hubiera marchado Eren podría haber muerto.

Sin pensárselo e ignorando la mirada furiosa de Eren, fue directa al que estaba en su espalda. Después de ese, se alzó todo lo que pudo para bajar en picado a por el que sujetaba su brazo. Mientras más permanecieran allí, más difícil sería regresar. Entonces, cuando Mikasa utilizó el cable de sus ganchos para girar alrededor de una de sus presas, no vio con anticipación al pequeño titán que saltó para atraparla con su boca. La chica lo detectó unos pocos segundos antes, pero no eran suficientes para escapar. Eren rugió nuevamente con ira, agarró al titán que pretendía devorar a Mikasa con su gran boca y lo despedazó en aquel momento. En el proceso dejó atrás uno de sus brazos pero a pesar de prescindir de él, la lucha no hizo más que mejorar. Aquel error de Mikasa parecía haberle dado nuevas energías a Eren para acabar con todos ellos.

* * *

Durante el regreso, Mikasa no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a sus compañeros. El Capitán apareció poco después de que se deshicieran de aquellos titanes y mandó a Eren a reposar en una de las carretas mientras que a ella la obligó a cabalgar a su lado para defender el final de la formación.

Todos aquellos soldados que aún se encontraban en buenas condiciones se ocuparon de llevar los caballos a los establos y de acercar a los heridos hasta las salas de la enfermería. No había muchas bajas pero la cantidad de heridos era bastante alta. Aquellas personas no podrían volver a salir de expedición en un tiempo.

Cuando acabó de cumplir con todo lo que le habían encomendado, Mikasa fue a asearse y cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda, al igual que hicieron sus compañeras. Por suerte, la sangre de titán que había surcado parte de su cara se había evaporado, pero aún así prefería limpiarse bien. No podía ocultar sus ganas de bajar al comedor para volver a ver a Armin y a Eren, a pesar de saber que se encontraban bien.

Connie, Sasha y Jean ya se habían sentado en una de las mesas, reservando así sus sitios. Aunque era temprano, ya había bastante gente esperando en la cola para que les sirvieran su ración. Así que decidió colocarse al final y esperar. Fue entonces cuando detectó a ambos introducirse en la sala. Mikasa cogió otras dos bandejas para dárselas una vez que se acercaron a ella.

-Gracias, Mikasa.- contestó Armin con una sonrisa. Tenía un pequeño corte en la frente pero ya se lo habían tratado. Le alivió saber que estaba bien.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.- Eren se la quitó de las manos. Seguía de mal humor desde lo ocurrido en el bosque y ella lo sabía. Eren se les adelantó para tomar asiento junto al resto. Armin le indicó a Mikasa con la mirada que lo dejara estar y que no se preocupara por el estado del chico, aquella noche parecía especialmente irritado, más que de costumbre.

Todos ellos agradecieron poder sentarse una vez más juntos, aunque tuvieran que aguantar las tonterías de Sasha y Connie. Habían sobrevivido a una batalla más.

-Sí, ¡y entonces se tropezó con la roca y calló como un saco al suelo!- gritó Sasha dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Connie obligándolo a escupir lo que estaba masticando. Jean que estaba justo en frente logró apartarse a tiempo pero les dedicó una mirada amenazante.

-Deberíamos usar más el terreno para luchar contra ellos. Los titanes pueden llegar a ser muy torpes.- dijo Connie volviendo a pegarle un mordisco al bollo de pan.

-Pero seguramente no funcionaría con los excéntricos.- les advirtió Armin. Si pretendían capturar a un titán para experimentar con él, debían asegurarse de que no era uno que se comportara de forma diferente al resto, pues podría resultar peligroso. Aunque en un futuro les vendría realmente bien poder analizar a uno con comportamiento anormal, quizás pudieran descubrir algo que lo diferenciara del resto.

-Hm… cierto.

-Ugh…- en ese momento Eren soltó el cubierto automáticamente al rozar las heridas de sus dedos. Le escocían bastante. Todos en la mesa lo miraron curiosos y preocupados, no tenían demasiado buen aspecto a pesar de estar curándose por su poder titán.

-Eren… deberías tratarte esas heridas- Mikasa interrumpió el silencio. Se apresuró a tomar la mano del chico con cuidado para observarla de cerca. Era la primera vez que las marcas de sus propios mordiscos estaban tan rojas e hinchadas.

-No es necesario, se curarán en pocas horas.- apartó con algo de brusquedad a la chica. Estaba un tanto cansado de su actitud y no era capaz de cuidar sus modales con ella. Aunque tenía razones para preocuparse, pequeñas heridas como aquellas se curaban en cuestión de minutos, mientras que en aquella ocasión estaban tardando más de lo usual. Podía deberse al agotamiento y la falta de energías.

-Aún así… es mejor que…- Eren se levantó de golpe de su sitio impidiendo que terminara de hablar. Todos se sorprendieron por su reacción, aunque en realidad ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la impulsividad del chico.

-¡Ya está bien! Te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño, ¿me oyes? Deja de decir lo que crees que debería hacer o dejar de hacer.- le reprochó con tono alto y furioso. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella que escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que cada palabra resultaba como una aguja clavándose en su interior. No era la primera vez que Eren le decía algo similar, pero no podía dejarlo solo, no después de perderlo aquella vez. –En vez de estar las veinticuatro horas detrás de mí, preocúpate por tu propia vida, no eres inmortal, Mikasa.- con eso último dejó el comedor para dirigirse a su habitación con paso rápido, tanto que Armin tardó un buen rato en alcanzarlo.

El chico rubio se lo temía desde hacía tiempo y aquella noche había esperado que Eren se acabara calmando al terminar la cena pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. La bomba con la mecha encendida había explotado en un mal momento y nuevamente su mejor amigo no había logrado controlar sus impulsos. Por eso, Mikasa había acabado herida otra vez.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- soltó después Jean, aunque estuviera de acuerdo en que Mikasa no debía seguir arriesgando su vida por Eren, aquella no era la forma de decir las cosas. Miró a la chica que continuaba callada preparándose para marcharse, a pesar de parecer la misma de siempre, su expresión había cambiado ligeramente. Jean podía notarlo, podía ver la tristeza a través de aquella máscara. Y eso solo lo enfurecía aún más.

* * *

-¡Eren, espera!- lo llamó Armin detrás de él, aunque ambos habían llegado ya a la habitación que compartían. Armin cerró la puerta tras él y desde allí buscó la mirada de Eren quien se situaba cerca de la ventana. –No puedes dejarlo así.- le pidió.

-¿Dejarlo cómo, Armin? Solo le he dicho lo que pienso y aún así se que no servirá de nada porque Mikasa no va a cambiar su actitud.- odiaba ser así porque en el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no le gustaba reaccionar de aquella forma con alguien a quien quería tanto. Pero cada vez que ella se arriesgaba de esa manera por él, la sangre le hervía y se enfurecía todavía más. A veces se sentía como un crío pequeño incapaz de hacer nada por sí solo, eso era lo que parecía siempre que estaba cerca de Mikasa.

-Es cierto que Mikasa se preocupa demasiado pero esa no es la forma de decir las cosas.- le intentó hacer ver. Eren se levantó de su cama para acercarse más a Armin, le habló con tono bajo pero aparentemente irritado.

-¿Entonces, cuál es la forma correcta según tú? El día que Mikasa muera, no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿sabes? y a este paso ese día llegará pronto y ninguno de nosotros podremos evitarlo- explicó. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Perder a alguno de los dos sería un golpe demasiado duro para él, uno del que le costaría horrores recuperarse. Porque eran lo único que le quedaba, las personas a las que debía proteger por encima de todo y encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Si en el caso de Mikasa la forma de salvarla era alejarla de él todo lo posible, entonces así lo haría. Aprovechando que Armin siguió callado, volvió a hablar más relajado y tumbándose sobre su propia cama. –Estuvo a punto de ser devorada, Armin.

El chico rubio abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creérselo. El momento en el que Mikasa desapareció cuando ellos se retiraban, supo que había ido a buscar a Eren pero nunca antes se había arriesgado hasta ese extremo. Podía llegar a ser realmente descuidada cuando de ellos se trataba.

-Le dije que se marchara pero no quiso, me ayudó a combatir a varios titanes que me tenían sujeto y entonces… la vi muerta, por un momento creía que moriría.- apretó sus puños con fuerza. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más en reaccionar, no lo hubiera contado. –A veces parece que no es consciente de que es humana y de que no puede regenerarse como yo.

-Es cierto pero Mikasa es más fuerte de lo que creemos.- no supo muy bien cómo defenderla cuando en realidad también estaba de acuerdo en intentar que ella abriera los ojos. Sin embargo, no aprobaba los métodos directos de Eren porque eran dañinos y no se daba cuenta de ello.

-Ya lo he decidido. Si no quiere entenderlo, entonces haré que lo entienda a la fuerza.- ya tumbado en la cama se giró hacia el lado de la pared dando por terminada la conversación, necesitaba descansar. –Tomaré medidas para que se aleje de mí.

Armin bajó la mirada apenado, aquello no podía acabar bien de ninguna manera.

-Esa no es la solución, Eren…

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Mikasa esperó que el enfado de Eren se fuera disipando como de costumbre, pero en aquella ocasión todo parecía diferente. El chico la evitaba la mayoría de veces y en otras ocasiones ni siquiera se molestaba en contestarle. Aquella actitud fría y distante solo lograba que el vacío en el interior de la chica se hiciera cada vez más grande y profundo. No soportaba que Eren estuviera enfadado con ella, y aunque intentara disculparse, de nada servía porque no quería escuchar nada de ella. Sus esfuerzos por acercarse a él y eliminar el gran abismo que se estaba creando entre ambos eran nulos porque él no le daba ni la más mínima oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y regresar a como estaban antes.

Pasaron unas pocas semanas en las que Mikasa tuvo que acostumbrarse a conformarse con ver a Eren una vez cada dos o tres días y durante las comidas. Evitaba sentarse junto a ella o coincidir en los mismos horarios. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no la afectaba porque le estaba costando horrores no bajar sus marcas en los entrenamientos. No podía quitarse el tema de la cabeza pero era muchísimo más desagradable la sensación de opresión en su pecho, además, su estómago también se encogía cada vez que veía de reojo al chico actuar como si ella no estuviera en la misma sala. Aquello que tanto temía parecía haberse hecho realidad, había perdido a la persona más importante para ella. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así sin intentarlo hasta el último momento.

En pocos días partirían a una nueva misión y en esta ocasión, había sido asignada a uno de los grupos que trabajaría mano a mano con el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Le alegró saberlo, de aquel modo Eren no podría quejarse de que se quedara junto a él o que lo protegiera porque tendría permiso para hacerlo.

-Connie, ¿has visto a Eren?- preguntó al chico que se sobresaltó al escucharla, pues no la había escuchado llegar. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, estaba seguro de haberlo visto a lo largo del día pero no recordaba exactamente dónde.

-Creo… que la última vez que lo he visto estaba en el pasillo que da a los baños del primer piso.- ella asintió agradecida con un gesto de cabeza antes de salir corriendo hacia allí. Con un poco de suerte lo encontraría.

Subió de prisa las escaleras mirando a ambos lados cuando lo vio de espaldas a ella. No había nadie más para interrumpirlos así que era el momento perfecto para solucionar todo y hablar sobre la nueva misión.

-¡Eren!- lo notó sobresaltarse cuando escuchó su voz, pues la había reconocido al instante, pero no se detuvo. Ella continuó acercándose a él. Mikasa tenía dificultades para decidir qué decir o cómo decirlo, pues toda disculpa anterior no había servido de nada, así que prefirió empezar comentando lo que sabía acerca de la misión. –No sé si has visto aún los informes de la misión pero esta vez podré pelear junto a ti.- dijo con la mirada gacha y muy cerca de él. Por eso no vio venir el siguiente movimiento.

Eren se había girado repentinamente para arrinconarla contra la pared con fuerza y ella no había hecho nada para impedírselo. Podría haberse librado del amarre en cuestión de segundos y darle la vuelta a la situación, pero aquellos ojos verdes la miraban de una forma tan severa que era incapaz de moverse de su lugar. Y entonces consiguió que Eren le dirigiera la palabra tras muchos días, sin embargo, no era lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, ¡entiéndelo de una maldita vez, Mikasa!- la tenía sujeta por los hombros contra la pared y mostraba sus dientes con agresividad. –Quiero que me dejes solo y que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Cuando te comportas así, no eres más que un estorbo.- terminó diciendo observando que nuevamente no sería suficiente para alejarla.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía que algo en su interior se había roto, algo realmente importante que siempre le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando con ganas. Y esa esperanza había desaparecido porque Eren ya no quería seguir a su lado, porque finalmente se había convertido en un lastre incapaz de seguir su ritmo y había preferido dejarla atrás para que no lo entorpeciera aún más. Lo peor de todo era que ya no podría cumplir su promesa de protegerlo, no era apta para ello.

Cuando las primeras lágrimas tocaron la superficie del suelo, Eren ya había desaparecido del escenario. La respiración de Mikasa se volvió pesada y dificultosa.

* * *

La segunda parte de la operación para atrapar un espécimen titán se llevó a cabo unos cuantos días después cuando todo estuvo en orden. La mayoría de los soldados se habían recuperado de sus heridas. Necesitarían todas las fuerzas disponibles, ya que en esta ocasión cazarían a uno de ellos para transportarlo después al interior de los muros. El Comandante se había hecho con un permiso especial que le permitiera tener a uno de sus enemigos encerrado para poder experimentar con él, sin embargo, debían ocultarlo al público para que el pánico no se extendiera entre la gente.

Algunos pequeños grupos de soldados se adelantaron para despejar la zona clave, mientras, los dirigidos por Hanji ocupaban sus puestos en las trampas dispuestos a accionarlas cuando ella diera la señal, pero antes de eso, debían esperar.

-Auruo, Petra y Erd, vosotros eliminaréis a todos los que se acerquen por la izquierda.- comentó Levi. El resto de soldados de la Legión se habían dispersado por los alrededores de la zona para mantener a salvo aquel perímetro. Ellos eran los que se encargarían de atraer hasta las trampas al sujeto que cazarían. Pero también tenían que tener cuidado de que no pasara ningún otro titán, pues podría mandar toda la operación al traste. –Gunther y yo nos encargaremos de los de la derecha. El resto de vosotros os quedaréis aquí para guiar al titán que dejemos pasar hasta donde está Hanji.- especificó. Todos ellos asintieron ante sus órdenes.

Con la primera señal de humo, salieron disparados para ocupar sus posiciones. De vez en cuando, varios titanes se colaban por la zona y no les quedaba más remedio que terminar con ellos. Hasta que vislumbraron una señal de humo amarilla, la que indicaba que debían dejar pasar uno de ellos y atraerlo hasta la zona de las trampas.

-Sasha y yo lo guiaremos, el resto cubridnos.- gritó Eren. Mikasa lo miró de reojo en todo momento con la palabra en la boca. Quiso negarse, impedirle que se arriesgara de aquella forma, ofrecerse en su lugar pues ella estaba mejor preparada. Pero fue incapaz porque aquellas palabras y esa severa mirada no dejaban su mente ni un instante. Tenía dificultades para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía deshacerse de la desagradable sensación de continuo malestar.

Los árboles retumbaron, el titán de catorce metros se dirigía hacia ellos con paso lento y firme distrayéndose con cada soldado que se cruzaba en su campo de visión. Hasta que finalmente Sasha y Eren se posicionaron ante él y atrajeron toda su atención. El resto se ocultaron en los árboles cercanos para vigilarlo.

-¡Mikasa, dos de ellos se acercan por el frente!- la avisó Reiner, quien estaba en su equipo junto a Jean. Los otros tres soldados que los acompañaban eran veteranos y habían avanzado junto a Sasha y Eren que actuaban como cebo.

La pelinegra dudó unos instantes, aquello la alejaría más de Eren, le disgustaba hacerlo porque temía por su vida. Indecisa, finalmente bajó del árbol para ayudar a eliminar a aquellos enemigos.

Reiner se comportó como un señuelo distrayéndo a uno de ellos, Mikasa aprovechó ese momento para rebanar su nuca y deshacerse de él. El otro no estaba a la vista, y Jean también había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde se ha metido…?- comenzó a preguntar Reiner cuando escucharon un grito cerca de ellos. Mikasa salió disparada hacia el lugar del que procedía aquel sonido desgarrador, estaba convencida de que pertenecía a Jean y que debía encontrarse en peligro. Por fin encontró tanto al segundo titán oculto entre un conjunto de árboles como a Jean atrapado en sus manos a punto de ser devorado.

Mikasa se propulsó empleando una gran cantidad de gas para poder llegar hasta él. Cortó con fuerza las muñecas del titán, liberando así a su compañero quien inmediatamente se alejó del lugar. Entonces, ella lanzó los ganchos a la garganta del titán para girar alrededor de su cabeza y alcanzar del impulso la nuca sobre la que trazaría un corte profundo.

-¡MIKASA!- escuchó a Jean gritar sobre ella con desesperación, le pareció ver al chico dejar su lugar para acercarse pero no pudo anticiparse a la enorme mano que amarró el cable de su equipo y la obligó a detenerse de una manera brusca. Consiguió soltarlo justo a tiempo, sin embargo, salió disparada hacia uno de los lados, incapaz de controlar el equipo y evitar el golpe contra aquel enorme árbol. Todo su mundo se vino abajo al instante con el golpe que se había propinado, sintió su cuerpo romperse en mil pedazos y su visión volverse borrosa hasta adquirir un color negro. Pronto, también dejó de escuchar el ruido a su alrededor. Ya no había nada para ella.

Jean la vio golpearse contra el árbol y caer al suelo como una muñeca sin vida, jamás pensó tener que presenciar una escena tan desgarradora. Su corazón se aceleró cargado de adrenalina, debía acabar con esos dos titanes para poder atender a Mikasa y esperaba que aún siguiera viva. Quería creer que lo estaba porque ella era fuerte y luchadora. Sobreviviría.

No supo muy bien cómo lo hizo pero logró apañárselas para eliminarlos y no tardó en apresurarse para ver el estado de la chica. Jean no supo muy bien si sería adecuado moverla en aquel estado pero dado que estaba inconsciente y era inevitable, la cogió en brazos con el mayor cuidado posible. Estaba repleta de sangre y magulladuras, era difícil ver su rostro cubierto de rojo y de mechones de pelo adheridos a él. Su respiración era excesivamente lenta, pero al menos, seguía viva. Los ojos de Jean se humedecieron al contemplarla así, era incapaz de seguir mirándola por más tiempo, y justo entonces escuchó el gas de otro equipo cerca de allí.

-¡Jean! ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Armin aproximándose a ellos, en la lejanía no pudo detectar el estado de Mikasa.

-¡Armin! ¡Ve a pedir ayuda y avisa al Capitán Levi de inmediato!- gritó logrando que el chico rubio se detuviera en su sitio pasmado. El cuerpo de Mikasa inmóvil en los brazos de Jean le provocó un leve mareo, no pudo asimilar bien aquella situación. -¡Vamos, Armin! ¡Mikasa no aguantará mucho!- insistió él consiguiendo que reaccionara y se marchara de allí. –Pronto llegará la ayuda, así que no mueras, Mikasa… - le pidió en un susurro.

Armin se acercó con torpeza hasta donde el Capitán estaba reunido con el resto de soldados. Habían logrado llevar con efectividad a su presa hacia la trampa y ya se encontraba en manos de Hanji. Debían reagruparse y retirarse cuando dieran la señal. El chico se quedó enganchado en un árbol cercano con la respiración agitada, era la primera vez que se movía a tanta velocidad con su propio equipo. Su rostro lúgubre y atemorizado llamó la atención de todos.

-Arlert, dónde están los que faltan.- preguntó el Capitán con tono bajo dejándole tiempo para que hablara de una vez.

-C-capitán… Mikasa… ella está…- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contar lo sucedido, ni tampoco el aire necesario para hablar. Levi asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo, viéndolo así debía ser algo grave.

-Petra, regresad con los demás, Arlert me llevará a donde están Kirschtein y Ackerman.- pidió. La chica de pelo naranja asintió preocupada. Pero Eren no tenía intenciones de obedecer. Solo había visto tal expresión de terror en los ojos de Armin una vez, el día en el que él fue devorado por un titán en su lugar. Por lo que Mikasa debía encontrarse en peligro.

-¡Espere, Capitán! Yo también voy.- pidió pero Levi se negó.

-No, volverás con los demás.- insistió. Eren apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, quería ir a donde ella estaba. –Es una orden.

* * *

En los pasillos del cuartel se respiraba tensión en el ambiente. En esta ocasión muchos más soldados habían resultado heridos, pero había una soldado de gran importancia que se encontraba en estado grave debido a las heridas recibidas. No habían permitido el acceso a la habitación de Mikasa a nadie salvo a los médicos y a la líder de escuadrón Hanji.

Por eso, los demás compañeros esperaban fuera a que las horas de peligro pasaran y que les permitieran verla al menos un momento. Armin, Sasha y Jean habían permanecido en el pasillo toda la noche, algunos otros compañeros también pasaron por allí diversas ocasiones para ver cómo iba todo pero los superiores no tardaron en mandarlos a cumplir con sus obligaciones. A excepción de ellos tres que se negaron a abandonar el lugar a pesar de poder recibir un castigo en consecuencia.

Eren, quien había tenido que estar junto al Capitán desde que regresaron no había parado de llevar a cabo cada orden de Levi. Parecía querer entretenerlo todo lo posible para evitar que se acercara a la habitación de Mikasa, y nada más lejos de la verdad, aquella era su intención pues sabían que sería un estorbo para los médicos que cumplían con su trabajo. Les habían informado del estado lamentable de la chica y el descanso que necesitaría en caso de seguir con vida pasada la noche. Por ello habían decidido mantener a Eren alejado del lugar durante unas horas. Pero ya no tenía excusas para seguir reteniéndolo, el joven había limpiado a la perfección todos los baños y habitaciones de la primera planta y en un tiempo record. A pesar del cansancio de la operación anterior, se lo había ganado y ni siquiera él era tan injusto.

-Puedes irte.- dijo al fin. Las palabras que Eren llevaba esperando oír tantísimo tiempo. No podía desobedecer las órdenes del capitán por la situación delicada en la que se encontraba y actuar por su cuenta podría poner en peligro también a Armin y Mikasa. Pero tampoco podía mantenerse alejado de ella a sabiendas de que algo le había sucedido. Nadie le había contado lo ocurrido ni su estado, no sabía absolutamente nada a excepción de los rumores que circulaban por el cuartel y la expresión de Armin que se había quedado grabada en su mente. La soldado más fuerte que cien soldados normales no podía pasar desapercibida para el resto pues era conocida por todos, aunque para Eren, simplemente solo era Mikasa. Una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Con paso apresurado, atravesó el cuartel de un extremo a otro hasta encontrar a tres siluetas sentadas contra la pared del pasillo. Tenían la cabeza gacha y muy mal aspecto, ellos tampoco debían haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Mikasa… ¿cómo está?- susurró obteniendo miradas cansadas y apagadas como respuesta.

-Todavía no sabemos nada, pronto se sabrá si seguirá con vida o no.- comentó Armin. El corazón de Eren se encogió. ¿Seguir con vida o no? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado hasta ese punto? Y él no había hecho absolutamente nada para impedirlo. ¿Para qué tenía ese poder si no podía proteger a las personas que le importan?

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a los médicos que portaban sus maletines con todas las herramientas utilizadas. Tras ellos, Hanji se despidió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Los cuatro la miraron expectantes, temerosos de lo que pudiera decirles pero intentando adivinar en su rostro el resultado de la operación.

-Vivirá.- los tranquilizó a todos. Era lo único que necesitaban saber. –Pero sigue inconsciente y es posible que continúe así unos días más.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Jean con un hilillo de voz. Hanji dudó unos instantes de eso, la chica necesitaba descansar y mucha calma.

-No estoy segura… quizás es mejor que la dejéis por hoy.- pero Eren no le hizo caso y se introdujo en la habitación de la chica a pesar de las advertencias de su superior. – ¡Eh, Eren, espera!

Se quedó boquiabierto al contemplar su cuerpo en tan delicado estado. Mikasa estaba totalmente destapada y eran visibles todas las vendas que habían tenido que utilizar para tapar sus heridas. Los brazos, todo el pecho, las costillas y una de las piernas. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Algunas de las zonas algo más oscuras por la sangre que comenzaba a filtrarse con lentitud. Tenía el pelo alborotado, tez más pálida de lo normal y diversas heridas por la cara también. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y daban la sensación de no volver a abrirse nunca más. Un pensamiento que atormentaba a Eren de forma inimaginable. Fijó su mirada en el pecho de ella que se movía con mucha dificultad, le costaba creer que realmente estuviera fuera de peligro porque aparentaba lo contrario.

-Cómo… has podido acabar así…- susurró sin saber reaccionar. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella para tomar su mano con delicadeza. Estaba fría y sudorosa, aunque seguía manteniendo cierta suavidad.

-Fue al ayudarme.- contestó Jean para sorpresa de Eren. Algunos de los rumores decían que Jean había sido atrapado por un titán y que al ayudarlo Mikasa sufrió un accidente. Si admitía esos hechos, entonces eran verídicos.

-Tú… ¡maldito seas Jean!- gritó levantándose al momento para arremeter contra él. Eren hizo retroceder al chico alto con pelo castaño hasta una de las paredes agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa con rabia mientras alzaba el puño de su otra mano amenazando con golpearlo. -¡Es tu culpa que Mikasa esté así! ¡Tendrías que haber sido tu en su lugar!- gritó sin pensar bien lo que decía. La falta de sueño y el pesar que sentía estaban haciendo mella en él.

-¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?!- contraatacó él encontrando una abertura por la que amarrar también la camisa de Eren. Jean tampoco estaba contento con aquella situación, con gusto se cambiaría de lugar con Mikasa porque verla en ese estado era doloroso para él. Pero no admitía que alguien tan insensible como Eren le reprochara nada a él. -¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que Mikasa estuviera tan distraída durante la misión?!- Ese reproche pilló desprevenido a Eren y dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre Jean.

-Eh, ya es suficiente, chicos. Mikasa necesita reposar.- les pidió Armin. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para aquello. –No tiene sentido que os culpéis el uno al otro, nadie tiene la culpa de lo sucedido.- quiso hacerles ver, pero no supo si sus palabras sirvieron de algo.

-Bien, es hora de que regreséis a vuestros dormitorios.- comentó Hanji cansada de contemplar aquella escena. Armin y Sasha fueron los primeros en acatar las órdenes, pero Eren y Jean siguieron resistiéndose a abandonar a Mikasa. – ¿Es que queréis… que os deje en peor estado del que está ella? Porque soy perfectamente capaz de ello. Podéis poner a prueba mi paciencia si queréis.- los amenazó con un tono escalofriante.

Ahora que se habían asegurado de que estaba a salvo, quizás tendrían la ocasión de descansar un poco, aunque Eren tenía pensado pedir todos los permisos que pudieran darle para permanecer junto a ella todo lo posible.

* * *

Quince días fue lo que tardó Mikasa en recuperar la consciencia de nuevo. Ocurrió durante una de sus revisiones diarias. Hanji inspeccionaba sus heridas para ver en qué estado estaban, todas ellas evolucionaban favorablemente. Cuando empezó a revisar los cortes en su cara que ya se habían curado, la vio fruncir el ceño. Comenzaba a despertar y pronto tendrían que proporcionarle calmantes hasta que las heridas más profundas dejaran de dolerle. La chica soltó algunos quejidos hasta que finalmente abrió uno de sus ojos para analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba y a la persona que debía estar atendiéndola.

-Tienes suerte de ser una chica fuerte, Mikasa.

Una vez que hubo despertado, continuó revisándola en busca de otro tipo de problemas que pudieran estar ocultos a simple vista. Debía asegurarse.

En el instante en el que terminó de redactar sus informes, la puerta de la habitación sonó pidiendo permiso para entrar. Hanji imaginaba quién podría ser y le pidió que esperara fuera. Minutos después, salió del lugar para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Armin a la espera de los avances.

-Mikasa está despierta. Acaba de recuperar la consciencia.- le comentó siendo testigo de cómo los ojos del chico se iluminaban a medida que hablaba. Aquella era sin duda la mejor noticia que podría darles. –Pero hay algo más, Armin.

Armin tenía que avisar al resto de sus compañeros, Hanji tenía cosas que hacer y prefería ser él quien diera la noticia. Tal y como esperaba los encontró a todos en el comedor, quien peor aspecto tenía era Eren y no le extrañaba. La mayoría de las noches se quedaba dormido junto a la cama de Mikasa con medio cuerpo tendido sobre el colchón y sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Aquello le estaba pasando factura. Como condición de dejarlo permanecer al lado de la chica no debía bajar su rendimiento en los entrenamientos. Por eso se había esforzado en ello, aunque en más de una ocasión Armin había tenido que ir a pedirle al Capitán que lo obligara a irse a dormir a su propio cuarto porque no atendía a razones.

Cuando lo vieron entrar corriendo, se alarmaron pero después no tardaron en relajarse al contemplar su rostro en calma, solo podía significar buenas noticias.

-Armin, ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó Sasha. –Mikasa no habrá empeorado, ¿no?- se preocupó, pero él lo negó con la cabeza.

-Mikasa ha despertado hace un par de horas y sus heridas están bastante mejor de lo esperado.- les informó. Sasha no pudo contener un pequeño gritito de alegría, aunque no tuvo comparación con el brillo en los ojos verdes de Eren, parecían haberse llenado de vida una vez más. –Aunque hay algo importante que tenéis que saber antes de ir a verla…- no pudo terminar porque junto a él pasó Eren con una velocidad increíble. -¡Espera, Eren! ¡No puedes ir a verla así!- intentó advertirle a gritos pero eso no lo detuvo.

El camino hasta la habitación de Mikasa se le hizo eterno, al contrario que las otras veces. Ansiaba llegar de una vez por todas y volver a verla despierta con sus propios ojos, asegurarse de que realmente estaba con vida y que se recuperaría pronto. De que volvería a ser la misma Mikasa de siempre.

Ignoró los gritos y las peticiones que trataban de detenerlo y continuó avanzando hasta que finalmente alcanzó el cuarto. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, nervioso. Sabía que también le debía una gran disculpa por todo lo ocurrido antes de que acabara en aquel estado, y podría ser que Mikasa estuviera enfadada con él por ello, se lo merecía. Pero primero lo primero, asegurarse de que Hanji tenía razón, después ya se encargaría de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para compensárselo.

Se introdujo en la habitación ante los ojos curiosos de la chica sentada en la cama. Su piel pálida tenía algo más de color, su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y muchas de las heridas estaban prácticamente curadas. Mikasa era fuerte y no había nada que agradeciera más, porque cualquier otro soldado en su misma situación probablemente habría muerto.

Al de unos segundos se percató de que había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que se había introducido en el interior. Se acercó a ella para contemplarla de cerca, la chica no dijo nada y tampoco mostró expresión alguna, se mantuvo quieta a la expectativa de lo que Eren fuera a hacer. El chico tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama.

-Mikasa… me alegro tanto… de que estés despierta.- susurró sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Se le hacía difícil porque su mirada lo ponía nervioso. Aunque después se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo al tiempo que cogía la mano de la chica entre las suyas como muestra de afecto. Pero entonces se quedó perplejo, Mikasa apartó de golpe la mano con recelo. Como si Eren fuera una especie de amenaza para ella.

-No te conozco, así que no te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo.- contestó ella para el asombro del chico que la miraba como si fuera un fantasma. No entendía lo que ocurría, jamás imaginó que Mikasa podría estar tan enfadada como para querer tacharlo de su vida para siempre.

-¿Q-qué… estás diciendo, Mikasa?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz, el nudo que se acababa de formar en su garganta no le dejaba hablar con fuerza porque si lo hacía, probablemente acabaría rompiéndose ante ella.

-¡Eren!- volvió a llamarlo Armin cuando entró por la puerta. Por el escenario ante él supo que algo debía haber ocurrido. –Ven fuera un momento.- se dejó arrastrar por su mejor amigo porque era incapaz de digerir aquella situación. Una vez todos estuvieron allí, Armin comenzó a explicarles lo que Hanji le había contado. –Mikasa mejora cada día, pero veréis, sus recuerdos se han alterado a causa del golpe que se dio en la cabeza.- las manos de Eren comenzaron a temblar con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. –Es cuestión de tiempo que acabe recordando todo, pero de momento será mejor no hacer ningún comentario que la haga pensar demasiado en ello.

-Armin, ¿hasta qué punto se ha visto afectada su memoria? No parecía reconocer a Eren.- esas palabras sobresaltaron al chico nombrado porque él mismo había comprobado de primera mano que Mikasa no sabía quién era.

-Hanji le ha hecho un montón de preguntas y cree que no recuerda nada hasta el día anterior a la noche en la que perdió a sus padres.- aclaró. Todos a excepción de Eren se quejaron sorprendidos, aquello parecía imposible, y sin embargo era cierto. Con la cabeza gacha y sin ganas de continuar de pie allí, Eren se alejó lentamente del lugar inmerso en sus pensamientos, que Mikasa estuviera así no arreglaba nada. Evidentemente, agradecía que estuviera sana y salva, que pudiera seguir con vida. Pero la relación que tendrían a partir de entonces sería como la de dos desconocidos. Aquel había sido un duro golpe para él, solo le quedaba esperar que Hanji estuviera en lo cierto y que recuperara pronto la memoria.

* * *

Eren intentó llevarlo lo mejor que pudo, al igual que el resto, aunque era entendible que para él fuera más duro pues llevaba muchísimo más tiempo junto a la chica. Todos acordaron decirle a Mikasa que aún estaba enferma y que ese era motivo de que permaneciera en cama. Algunas veces insistía en querer ver a sus padres pero siempre inventaban alguna excusa para que se olvidara del tema. No era conveniente que supiera la verdad de forma repentina porque no sabían cómo podría reaccionar.

Mientras tanto, lo único que Eren y Armin podían hacer para recuperar la confianza de la chica era pasar tiempo con ella y acercarse poco a poco. Aunque fueran unos completos desconocidos para ella, ellos lo sabían todo sobre Mikasa, así que partían con ventaja. Sin embargo, seguía siendo difícil pues la chica en general era bastante cerrada con los extraños.

Aquella tarde, Eren decidió probar con algo que quizás le ayudaría a acercarse a ella un poco más. Si Mikasa recordaba a sus padres hasta la noche antes de que fueran asesinados, entonces probablemente también recordaría a su padre.

-Mikasa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo captando su atención. Acababa de terminar de comer, así que Eren le apartó la bandeja del regazo para que no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Todavía no le permitían levantarse de la cama.

-Dime.- contestó seca. Poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de aquellos chicos que la visitaban cada día. No entendía muy bien la razón pero parecían sentir bastante afecto hacia ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar actuar con cautela ante ellos porque no los conocía de nada.

-¿Recuerdas al doctor Jaeger? Os ha visitado en muchas ocasiones.- trasladó todo al presente para que no sospechara, aún así ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida de que él supiera eso.

-Sí, lo conozco… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- quiso saber. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello en busca de calor.

-Bueno, yo soy su hijo, Eren Jaeger. Es posible que alguna vez te haya hablado de mí.- dijo con algo de esperanzas. Con aquello, quizás Mikasa confiara algo más en él, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar como él quería.

-No estoy muy segura… de todas formas, siempre he creído que el hijo del doctor sería de mi edad.- admitió ella bajando la cabeza para tratar de recordar. Por algún motivo en ocasiones le daba la sensación de que las cosas no encajaban del todo. Como un puzle con piezas que no le pertenecían. El silencio se hizo, ninguno parecía saber qué decir pero entonces Mikasa volvió a hablar inmersa en una de sus reflexiones que compartió en voz alta. –A veces… me da la impresión de que todo a mí alrededor es diferente a lo que creo.- aquello alarmó al chico, pero antes de contestar nada la dejó terminar. –No he visto a mis padres en mucho tiempo, y por algún motivo creo que no volveré a verlos más.- Eren bajó la cabeza entristecido. –pero no es solo eso, la ropa es demasiado grande y sin embargo me queda bien, y aunque no he salido de esta habitación sé que me encuentro en un cuartel. Mi pelo antes era más largo y mi cuerpo…- el chico no pudo evitar pensar en aquello último, Mikasa había cambiado muchísimo en los últimos años aunque él nunca se había fijado en eso. Aquella mentira piadosa tenía fecha de caducidad y no tardaría mucho en llegar a su fin. –Eren, ¿qué es lo que ocurre realmente?

-Será mejor que lo dejes estar por ahora, Mikasa. No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte.- fingió una sonrisa y se levantó de golpe. –Iré a llevar esto y volveré en seguida.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que ella no siguiera insistiendo. Se sintió egoísta por haber estado pensando solo en el daño que la pérdida de memoria de Mikasa le hacía a él. La chica también estaba sufriendo, debía estar totalmente desorientada y perdida, sin nadie que la apoyara realmente. Seguramente se sentiría sola. Quizás era hora de hablar con Hanji para tomar una nueva decisión.

* * *

Tras la reunión que tuvieron los superiores junto a las personas más cercanas a Mikasa, finalmente decidieron que se lo contarían sutilmente, sin detallar demasiado. Estaba claro que la joven sabía que aquello que le habían dicho no era viable y seguir mintiéndole podría hacer que desconfiara aún más en ellos. Así que se lo contarían.

Por fortuna, reaccionó mejor de lo esperado. Escuchó atentamente lo que Hanji, Armin y Eren le contaron, aunque omitieron bastantes detalles del pasado y se centraron principalmente en el presente. En la Legión y su objetivo principal, lo importante que era pelear contra los titanes. Aceptó su lugar en el cuartel advirtiendo que lo que le estaban contando encajaba bastante mejor con la realidad ante sus ojos, así como la edad que realmente tenía.

Sin embargo, todo tuvo sus consecuencias. Otra de las razones por la que habían decidido contárselo era por las altas posibilidades de que aquello la ayudara a recuperar la memoria poco a poco. Y así fue, pero no de la forma esperada. Mikasa no tardó en ser víctima de pesadillas horribles. En ellas siempre veía muertes que le daba la sensación de haber presenciado, aunque no conocía más que los rostros de sus padres. Después no se acordaba muy bien de lo sucedido porque se despertaba a causa de sus propios gritos.

Hanji no tardó en recetarle unos calmantes para que no pasara por aquellos malos momentos durante sus horas de descanso. El dolor de las heridas también podía estar influyendo en esos episodios de pesadillas, pero estaban seguros de que se debía a que podía estar recordando todo lo vivido a lo largo de aquellos últimos años.

-¿Ya le has dado la medicina de Hanji?- preguntó Eren a Armin cuando entró a la habitación. El chico rubio asintió, aquella tarde había sido su turno de quedarse junto a Mikasa hasta que terminara de cenar. Los dos congeniaban bastante bien, Armin era amable y volcado en todo lo que hacía, a la joven no le había costado mucho confiar en él y verlo como a un compañero. Aún así, no permitía que nadie la cuidara durante las noches, ni siquiera durante las pesadillas.

-Sí, me he quedado con ella hasta que se ha ido a dormir.- le contó.

-¿Sabes, Armin?- Con todo aquello Eren había recordado las primeras semanas en casa cuando Mikasa empezó a vivir con ellos. –Todo esto se me hace bastante familiar, las pesadillas de Mikasa… cuando vino a casa también era así. Papá tuvo que darle calmantes para que pudiera dormir tranquila.- comenzó a contarle. –Pero aún así no mejoraba, así que una vez probé a dormir con ella y funcionó.- Armin sonrió en la oscuridad, entendía que Mikasa hubiera estado desde siempre tan apegada a él, pues compartían un lazo muy especial del que Eren no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún. –Aquella noche… había olvidado la promesa que le hice. Le dije que siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla.- susurró para sí mismo. Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer por sus mejillas porque le había fallado. No había cumplido con su promesa y por su culpa las cosas habían acabado de una de las peores maneras. – ¿Y si nunca me recuerda?

Por fin fue capaz de sacar uno de sus mayores temores en aquel momento. Los recuerdos especiales que ambos compartían desde el día en que se conocieron era lo que tanto los unía. Momentos que solo ellos conocían y sus pequeños tesoros. Sin esas vivencias, Mikasa había perdido una gran parte de su propia esencia y de su persona. No era la misma que ellos conocían.

-Es algo temporal, Eren. Nos acabará recordando.- le aseguró Armin.

Esa noche antes de quedarse dormida, por la cabeza de Mikasa pasaron varias imágenes que le resultaban familiares. La calidez de otra persona que le hacía sentir realmente bien, segura, protegida y esperanzada. Sentía que había algo importante que había olvidado pero cada vez que intentaba recordarlo la cabeza le dolía demasiado y en su pecho se formaba un sentimiento de angustia que parecía estar ligado a esa persona que tanto debía significar para ella.

* * *

Dos meses transcurrieron de las pesadillas y estas se esfumaron tan pronto como empezó a recordar a las personas a su alrededor. Los recuerdos regresaron a ella, algunos agradables y reconfortantes, otros dolorosos pero al mismo tiempo importantes, porque al final el conjunto de todos ellos la habían convertido en lo que era. Sin embargo, aún tenía enormes lagunas en esos recuerdos, como si alguien hubiera intentado recortar a una misma persona de todos ellos para borrar su existencia.

Era consciente de que en su infancia y desde que perdió a sus padres, apareció alguien realmente vital en su vida, pero no podía recordar a esa persona por mucho que lo intentara. El pecho le dolía cuando se esforzaba más de la cuenta en buscar el significado de todo aquello, por eso solían decirle que no se forzara.

La muerte de sus padres, la de su familia adoptiva… por fin recordaba aquellos rostros de personas que ya no estaban junto a ella, y aunque le causaran dolor prefería poder tenerlas en mente.

Cuando Eren entró al comedor, la escena de hacía meses ya era visible nuevamente, nada parecía haber cambiado y sin embargo, todo era diferente. Mikasa estaba prácticamente curada y podía comer con ellos y entrenar con normalidad. Vio a la chica comer junto a Armin y Jean, era evidente el interés de éste último en mantener una conversación con ella. Cuando le dijeron que había recordado a Jean, Eren no pudo evitar reaccionar ante el comentario.

-¿¡Jean!? ¿El también?- preguntó frustrado dejándose caer en el banco ante la mesa en la que comían. Primero fue Armin y progresivamente todos los demás, incluso a sus superiores. A aquellas alturas solo faltaba que lo recordara a él y no podía entenderlo. Era quien más tiempo había permanecido a su lado, con quien más momentos había compartido y no era capaz de reconocerlo.

-¿Algún problema?- contestó él molesto por el tono con el que había hablado como si lo menospreciara.

-Sí, el problema es que fuiste el causante de lo ocurrido y aún así te recuerda- volvió a sacar lo mismo que le echó en cara la anterior vez. En el fondo se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Mikasa pero fue Jean quien pudo hacer algo para evitarlo y no lo hizo, por tanto, estaba convencido de que parte de la culpa era del chico.

-¡De qué estás hablando! Todos recordamos lo que le dijiste aquella noche durante la cena, Eren.- dijo acercándose a él por encima de la mesa, ambos parecían estar a punto de enzarzarse en una nueva pelea. Mientras que Mikasa con cada nuevo dato que recibía solo sentía malestar. –Mikasa ya no será un estorbo para ti, tal y como tú querías, ¿no?- le recordó abriendo aquella herida que no se sanaba con el paso de los días. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo que hubiera dicho, y ya no había forma de volver atrás en el tiempo para cambiarlo. Jean lo había vuelto a agarrar del cuello de su camisa. –Deja que aquellos que de verdad la valoramos nos quedemos junto a ella.- esto último lo susurró para que solo él pudiera escucharlo. Después le pegó un pequeño empujón y volvió a sentarse mientras que Eren permanecía de pie dándole vueltas a sus recientes palabras. Los demás observaron la escena, expectantes de lo que fuera a ocurrir y pendientes por si debían actuar.

-Quienes… de verdad la valoran, ¿eh? Así que… yo nunca la he valorado como debía.- repitió en un tono de voz realmente bajo como si estuviera sacando sus propias conclusiones. –Es cierto, no merezco que me recuerde después de cómo me he comportado.- con aquello dejó su comida intacta y se marchó de allí. No tenía hambre ni ganas de permanecer cerca de sus compañeros y recordar continuamente los errores irreparables que había cometido. Todas las veces que había apartado a Mikasa de manera brusca y sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica, posiblemente se habría sentido tan mal como él en ese momento. Como si no fuera nada para ella.

Las ganas de llorar volvieron a él, sentía más presión de la que realmente podía soportar, pero no quería que nadie lo viera así. A pesar de que tenían prohibido salir al exterior en plena noche a menos que se tratara de alguna guardia, Eren se subió a uno de los árboles cercanos a la entrada del bosque para tranquilizarse. No regresaría hasta haberse calmado del todo.

Sería perfecto si pudiera olvidar aquel sentimiento de culpa, pero a pesar de que Mikasa se hubiera recuperado y que volviera a ser la misma, faltaba algo importante. No podía sentirse completo si no formaba parte de la vida de la chica de alguna manera. Nunca creyó que echaría en falta tenerla a su lado proporcionándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba, creyendo en él ciegamente y sin poner en duda sus acciones ni una sola vez. Y es que por mucho que hubiera tratado de alejarla de él por su propio bien, ella había insistido en permanecer a su lado porque le importaba por encima de todo y él no había sabido llevarlo de la forma adecuada. Por eso solo le quedaba el resentimiento y la culpa hacia su persona.

Escuchó unas pisadas que pronto se transformaron en una figura subida sobre la rama contigua a la suya. La oscuridad no le permitió ver el rostro de la persona pero solo Armin había podido salir en su busca para tratar de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

-Si no te vas, te castigarán.- soltó aún con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, los cuales rodeaban sus piernas flexionadas. Pero no notó que la persona se marchara a pesar de su advertencia, Armin podía resultar realmente terco cuando se lo proponía.

-Tú tampoco te librarás.- escuchó aquella delicada voz que le provocó un gran escalofrío y que se coló en sus oídos sin permiso para permanecer en su cabeza.

-¿Mikasa?- giró la cabeza bruscamente tratando de encontrar los ojos grises de la chica en la oscuridad pero no pudo verlos porque se había acomodado junto a él para observar el cielo nocturno sobre ellos. El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco al tenerla tan cerca, era raro que estuvieran solos de aquella manera, quizás había logrado recordar algo y por un momento sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

-Armin me ha contado que tu y yo éramos muy cercanos antes de que perdiera la memoria.- continuó hablando ella, disipando toda esperanza del chico. –Me dijo que sería mejor que fuera yo a buscarte.- su tono monótono e inexpresivo era el que conocía y aún así no era la misma Mikasa de siempre. Armin había acertado, como de costumbre, siempre parecía saber qué era lo que ellos necesitaban en cada momento. Aunque preferiría que aquella acción hubiera salido de ella.

-Sigues sin recordarme, ¿verdad?- la vio asentir en silencio. La rabia se extendió por él, necesitaba descargar, golpear algo hasta desahogarse completamente porque cada vez la situación era más insostenible para él.

-Hanji dice que es cuestión de tiempo, no tienes que preocuparte.- añadió ella. Tampoco se sentía demasiado bien viendo lo mucho que Eren parecía estar sufriendo con la situación, podía percibir con sus actos que de alguna forma la apreciaba muchísimo, más de lo que seguramente ella podría imaginar. Pero no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

-Quizás sea mejor que no me recuerdes.- susurró añadiendo alguna que otra carcajada, pero la tristeza era notoria en el tono de voz. Mikasa se sintió un poco dolida, no solo por él, sino porque sentía que algo le faltaba para sentirse completa, por eso ella también quería recuperar la memoria.

Eren buscó a tientas la mano de la chica que se encontraba a un costado, cuando se percató de ello, Mikasa estuvo a punto de apartarla como la última vez pero se forzó a sí misma a dejar que la agarrara. Ante aquel contacto el corazón de Mikasa comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, su respiración se paralizó como si aquel revoltijo de emociones estuviera a punto de hacerle recordar algo. Sin embargo los recuerdos pasaron tan sumamente rápido que no pudo quedarse a analizar ninguno de ellos. En cierto modo, aquella sensación era agradable y la mano de Eren cálida, como si arropara su alma.

* * *

Pronto, las listas aparecieron en uno de los tablones preparados para informar a los soldados, un nuevo sistema que habían preparado los superiores. Según decía el informe, Hanji había perdido el titán que habían logrado atrapar al excederse en uno de sus experimentos, pero viendo los avances obtenidos contaban con un nuevo permiso para capturar otro de ellos. Además las trampas permanecían colocadas en su lugar, por lo que parte del trabajo estaba hecho.

-¿Otra expedición?- preguntó Eren intentando hacerse hueco entre los soldados ante él, pues no lograba ver los nombres de la larga lista. Consiguió aproximarse hasta donde estaba Armin junto a Jean, su amigo no tenía muy buena cara.

-Mira, Eren.- señaló provocando que mirara en su dirección uno de los papeles. Pasó la mirada por la lista, ninguno de los nombres le llamó la atención hasta que apareció el de Mikasa entre los de ellos. No podía creerse que después de las heridas graves que había tenido la mandaran a una misión como aquella de buenas a primeras.

Ambos se miraron negándose a aceptar aquello, hablarían con quien hiciera falta para oponerse a aquella decisión tan descabellada. Y así lo hicieron, pidieron permiso para charlar con el mismísimo Comandante Erwin. Eren dejó que Armin hablara por petición suya, pues era bastante posible que perdiera los nervios.

-El estado físico de Mikasa Ackerman está en condiciones idóneas.- fue la respuesta que les dio a ambos. Hanji se encontraba presente para confirmarlo, la había inspeccionado concienzudamente para que pudieran asegurarse de ello. El Capitán tampoco se quedó a un lado, había participado en los entrenamientos con la chica y aunque los primeros días si que notó un descenso en sus habilidades, pronto recuperó su velocidad y su fuerza. Estaba preparada para ello.

Por mucho que intentaron llevarles la contraria y hacerlos cambiar de opinión, no lo lograron. Pero aún había una oportunidad de evitar que Mikasa fuera a la expedición. Eren le pidió a Armin que lo dejara todo en sus manos, que lo arreglaría.

Con suerte encontró a Mikasa todavía en su habitación. Sasha no estaba en el interior, así que aquello les daría más privacidad para tratar el tema. Después de obtener el permiso para entrar cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a Mikasa. Hacía mucho que no entraba a su habitación y en parte había echado en falta el aroma a ella que se extendía por la sala. Era dulce y entrañable.

-Mikasa, ¿has visto las listas del tablón?- comenzó a hablar sacando directamente el tema. No tenía intenciones de dar rodeos porque tampoco era que tuvieran demasiado tiempo. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin entender muy bien por qué parecía alterado con aquello. –Bien, pues tenemos que buscar una excusa para que te puedas ausentar.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- contestó ella para sorpresa de Eren. Mikasa dejó de recoger algunas de sus cosas y se sentó sobre la cama junto a Eren.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Hasta hace nada seguías en una cama sin poder moverte, Armin y yo creemos que es lo mejor. No estás lista para esa misión.

-No podéis impedírmelo.- fue lo único que dijo, en su tono no se mostró rechazo ni tosquedad, mantuvo la calma en todo momento, al contrario que Eren, quien comenzaba a perder los nervios a causa de la frustración. –De todos modos, ¿quién crees que eres para decidir qué es lo mejor para mí?- en esta ocasión sí que pareció un ataque, a pesar de que no quiso formularlo de aquella forma. –Todos arriesgáis vuestras vidas, no es diferente para mí. Soy una más.

No se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba porque para Eren ella nunca podría ser solo una más, era alguien, una persona realmente importante e imprescindible. Pero mientras no recordara nada, no podría entenderlo. ¿Así era cómo se sentía ella cada vez que intentaba alejarlo del peligro y se negaba con palabras hirientes? La diferencia estaba en que Mikasa se negaba siguiendo una lógica muy simple basada en los recuerdos y sentimientos que había recuperado mientras que él en todas esas ocasiones había sido consciente de que podría estar haciéndole daño y a pesar de ello continuaba apartándola. Lo comprendía, por fin era capaz de verlo desde otra perspectiva diferente.

-No te equivocas, ahora mismo no soy nadie para pedirte que no vayas.- se levantó para irse con la cabeza gacha pero entonces se detuvo en su lugar de espaldas a ella. -¿puedo preguntarte algo?- el silencio de la silla lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa. -¿por qué decidiste entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, Mikasa?- ella se quedó pensativa durante un buen rato tratando de encontrar la respuesta idónea en algún lugar.

-¿Por qué… lo preguntas?- respondió sin saber lo que decir. –No estoy segura… debió ser para ofrecer mi corazón a la humanidad y protegerlos a todos.- terminó diciendo, a pesar de que en el fondo sentía que había sido impulsada a aquello por otra razón mucho más profunda, para impedir que alguien estuviera en peligro.

-Te equivocas, eso no es cierto.- le llevó la contraria. Aunque pareciera que no prestaba atención a la chica, Armin y él siempre supieron lo que Mikasa realmente quería. –Mikasa, tú querías una vida tranquila y pacífica lejos de todo esto.- le recordó. Después añadió algo más que ella no pudo escuchar. –si no te hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí…

Entonces, Eren no soportó más la tensión que estaba aguantando, toda la culpa acumulada en su interior lo estaba torturando hasta el punto de volverlo completamente loco. Se giró de repente con tosquedad y se echó prácticamente encima de Mikasa provocando que ella se tumbara sobre la cama. Agarró con fuerza la bufanda que la chica todavía llevaba en el cuello, Mikasa lo observó sorprendida pues no esperaba aquella reacción. Los ojos verdes del chico estaban repletos de lágrimas y rabia.

-¿¡Y esto!? ¿¡Qué me dices de esta maldita bufanda!? ¡No recuerdas nada y aún así la sigues llevando cada día!- le gritó. Daba la impresión de estar pagándolo con ella cuando en realidad la joven no tenía culpa de lo ocurrido. El culpable era él y con aquella actitud sabía que solo estaba empeorando las cosas pero no pudo reprimirse por más tiempo. Quería que lo recordara de una maldita vez. Después de unos segundos Eren pudo ver con más claridad el rostro sorprendido de Mikasa y algo de miedo en sus ojos. Aquello terminó de romper la poca esperanza que le quedaba, lo último que quería era que Mikasa lo mirara como a un monstruo, igual que toda aquella gente durante el juicio.

* * *

Tras aquella conversación que se había transformado en una discusión, Mikasa no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la expresión desesperada del chico. De alguna forma le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal. Tanto su compañera como ella estaban preparadas para irse a dormir, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había formulado la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Oye, Sasha… qué sabes de esta bufanda.- preguntó antes de que la chica se quedara dormida. No solía costarle nada conciliar el sueño. Ella se giró para mirarla desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-La verdad es que yo también sentía curiosidad por ella.- admitió. –Se que debía habértelo preguntado a ti pero tenía la sensación de que no me lo contarías, así que un día se lo comenté a Armin.- tenía sentido, Armin era su amigo más cercano y quien mejor la conocía. Casi cualquier duda podría resolvérsela él. Mikasa esperó que la chica continuara. –Me dijo que fue algo que Eren te regaló al conocerte y parece ser que es realmente importante para ti.

Mikasa entonces comprendió la reacción de Eren aquella mañana, era normal que se sintiera de esa forma si no podía recordarlo cuando se suponía que era alguien muy importante para ella. Pero por mucho que lo intentara era incapaz de ello, ni siquiera con lo que Sasha le había contado sus recuerdos habían regresado. Solo le quedaba aquella sensación de nostalgia y comodidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que acariciaba la prenda en su cuello.

* * *

La expedición se llevó a cabo tal y como estaba señalada. Sin mayores incidencias que las habituales, todos ocuparon sus posiciones. El escuadrón de operaciones especiales se dispersó bajo órdenes del Capitán Levi que aún se encontraba junto al equipo de Hanji dándole unas últimas advertencias.

-Eh, cuatro ojos, ten cuidado esta vez. Es el último juguete que atraparemos para ti.- le advirtió. Ella aún así no pudo ocultar su rostro de entusiasmo, tenía ganas de ver qué cosas nuevas podrían descubrir en aquella ocasión.

Mikasa y Eren no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde aquel día, en esta ocasión parecía ser él quien trataba de alejarse de ella para no incomodarla, aunque por dentro estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse tranquilo. La vio partir junto a Levi hacía la zona repleta de titanes mientras que él en esa ocasión tuvo que quedarse con Hanji esperando.

-No te preocupes, Eren, Mikasa sigue en tan buen forma como antes.- habló Armin preparándose para unirse a su escuadrón. –Además, irá junto al Capitán. Estará bien.- intentó convencerlo y aunque asintió con la cabeza no se quedó más tranquilo.

La espera se le hizo eterna. Al cabo de una hora el titán que se había convertido en su objetivo pasó entre los árboles aproximándose a ellos. El único momento en el que pudo despreocuparse de todo lo demás fue cuando tuvo que encargarse de guiarlo hacia las trampas que no estaban muy lejos de él. Tras eso, cuando Hanji lanzó la bengala con humo verde, no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuántos de sus compañeros habrían perecido en aquella misión, y si entre ellos estaría ella.

Buscó con la mirada a la líder de escuadrón que no dejaba de dar brincos alrededor del titán apresado con una enorme red y un montón de lanzas que se hundían en su piel.

-Hanji, podría…- ella lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba demasiado contenta pero aún así pudo prestar suficiente atención al chico como para saber qué era lo que iba a pedirle. Era consciente de lo preocupado que estaba por Mikasa, ella misma había sido testigo durante todas aquellas semanas.

-Avisa al Capitán Levi de la retirada.- contestó. Era una orden que indirectamente la llevaría hasta ella, pues ambos debían encontrarse en el mismo lugar. Asintió agradecido y salió hacia allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

El Capitán y Mikasa se habían estado ocupando ellos solos de la zona en la que más titanes se agolpaban durante aquellas misiones. La última vez perdieron a bastantes soldados por allí, por eso, en esta ocasión los habían asignado a ellos. Confiaban en las buenas habilidades de la chica a pesar de ser aún una principiante que junto al hombre más fuerte de la raza humana no tendrían de qué preocuparse.

Tenía alguna que otra herida sin importancia en sus manos a causa de las veces en las que se había tenido que agarrar a los troncos de los árboles con sus dedos. En otra ocasión salió impulsada hacia atrás dando varias vueltas por el suelo pero se recuperó de inmediato durante el retroceso y obtuvo nuevamente el equilibrio. Tal y como solía ocurrir las escasas ocasiones en las que sus movimientos no eran bien ejecutados por factores externos.

-Ackerman, ocúpate de ese, yo iré a por los otros tres.- le ordenó Levi. Ella solo asintió con un gesto de cabeza mientras lo vio alejarse de reojo. Los titanes que perseguía el Capitán debían ser excéntricos porque los ignoraban y se precipitaban hacia el centro de la formación. Debía ocuparse de ellos cuanto antes, pues pronto se retirarían y no podían perder al titán que habían capturado.

Se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia a aquel titán ansioso por atraparla y devorarla. No alargaría mucho más aquel último golpe, pero cuando se deshizo de él, sus ojos captaron otra nueva silueta de gran tamaño que levantó su mano hacia ella. Usó el gas para propulsarse hacia arriba y evitar que la alcanzara. Sin embargo, la velocidad y la voltereta que había efectuado terminaron de aflojar la bufanda de su cuello y ésta calló enganchándose en una de las ramas más bajas del árbol cerca del titán.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla caer de aquella forma, de pronto se sintió desnuda y desprotegida. Como si hubiera perdido parte de ella. Su primer impulso fue recuperarla de inmediato, con la velocidad adecuada podría esquivarlos y llegar hasta ella pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta un tercer titán acudió al lugar y todos ellos se concentraban cerca del árbol que tenía su bufanda.

Con una mueca de disgusto volvió a retroceder hasta un lugar alto fuera del alcance de sus enemigos para pensar con claridad. Se desharía de ellos primero y después podría recuperar con mayor facilidad su preciada prenda sin tener que arriesgar su vida.

-¡Mikasa!- una voz conocida llamó su atención obligándola a contemplar al recién llegado. Eren apareció del interior del bosque aparentemente al tanto del problema que tenía. El chico se colocó junto a ella para darle nuevas indicaciones. –Distráelos, yo recuperaré tu bufanda.- No estaba segura de si eso sería lo más adecuado. Aunque ella atrajera la atención de sus enemigos, si lo veían a él posiblemente la ignorarían.

-Estás herido, puedo hacerlo sola.- nuevamente aquella actitud que tanto le recordaba a él mismo. Creyó que la chica no se fijaría en las pequeñas heridas en sus brazos causadas por los titanes que se había cruzado de camino allí.

-Tú tampoco estás mejor que yo, además mis heridas se curan rápido- le recordó. Así, se lanzó hacia atrás para desaparecer entre los árboles mientras los tres titanes estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de Mikasa ahora que Eren había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Mikasa los alejó todo lo que pudo del lugar, aliviada de que estuviera funcionando. Se deshizo del más grande, el de quince metros. Y acto seguido, se dispuso a acabar con el segundo más cercano a ella pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pues mientras estaba totalmente concentrada en su segundo objetivo, el tercero había captado al chico junto a la bufanda y se dirigía hacia él.

-¡EREN!- gritó casi con desesperación para alertarlo de lo que ocurría. Intentó ir hacia allí pero el titán restante se lo impidió obligándola a acabar primero con él. No llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlo y su pecho se oprimió tanto que le costó respirar. No podía ni quería perderlo, esa era la sensación que crecía en su interior y aunque no lo recordara, las emociones atadas a ello le hacían actuar.

El chico se giró con la bufanda en mano pero fue demasiado tarde, el titán se abalanzó sobre él. Eren se lanzó hacia atrás tratando de evitar acabar en sus fauces pero alcanzó una de sus piernas antes de que cayera estrepitosamente precipitándose hacia el suelo. El grito de dolor resonó en los alrededores alertando a Mikasa y llenándola de adrenalina. Su cuerpo reaccionó a aquello con rabia y en menos de cinco segundos el cuerpo del titán se encontraba tirado en el suelo emanando vapor.

Inmediatamente siguió hacia el lugar por el que había caído el chico hacia unos matorrales al pie de aquel árbol. Poco antes de que ella llegara hasta él, Eren asomó de entre los arbustos con buen rostro. Un tanto pálido y lleno de heridas pero por algún motivo que ella desconocía, contento.

-¡Mira, Mikasa! ¡La tengo!- celebró con una enorme sonrisa observándola acercarse hasta él y situarse justo en frente. Mikasa se dejó caer de rodillas apenada y sin poder apartar la vista de la pierna izquierda de Eren que ya no estaba en su lugar.

-Por mi culpa… tu pierna.- susurró perdida en un mar de emociones y culpas hacia su persona. Por muy importante que fuera aquella prenda para ella, no valía la vida de nadie. Estaba convencida de que Eren había hecho todo aquello por ella, porque la bufanda era importante para ella. Y ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo.

-Duele un poco, pero no te preocupes, se recuperará pronto.- le restó importancia. Era una ventaja que solo él tenía. Eren viendo que ella seguía seria sin decir nada más al respecto, decidió que era momento de colocar lo que había recuperado en su lugar.

Se aproximó un poco más a Mikasa, ella no se apartó y tampoco hizo ningún gesto, solo se limitó a contemplar atenta los movimientos del chico porque aquella escena la había vivido antes. No era la primera vez que Eren le ponía la bufanda, lo sabía. Y entonces, con cada vuelta de la tela rodeando su cuello, miles de momentos regresaron a su mente desvelando al fin cada una de las emociones que había sentido: Lo agradecida que estuvo el día en el que fue a salvarla y apareció en su vida para devolverle la esperanza. Todo lo que había hecho por ella durante los años impidiendo que se cayera en un abismo cada vez más profundo. Lo mucho que se había esforzado para mantenerla a salvo y para hacerla evolucionar, para que quisiera luchar por la vida y por tener un lugar en aquel mundo. La persona que hacía tiempo había decidido que sería la más importante para ella, al fin había vuelto.

Mikasa no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de agua que estaba acumulando en sus ojos pero repentinamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin parar. La figura de Eren se emborronó y cuando terminó de colocarle la bufanda solo pudo sollozar en silencio mientras él la observaba preocupado. Por muy culpable que la chica se sintiera por su pierna, jamás creyó que se pondría de aquella forma. Hacía mucho que no la veía mostrar sus emociones de forma abierta porque acostumbraba a guardárselo todo para ella sola. Aunque sí que recordaba haber escuchado de Armin lo emocionada que estuvo cuando emergió del cuerpo de aquel titán. Debió padecer el mismo estado en el que estaba en ese momento. Y en realidad, aunque sonara egoísta y le agradara que se preocupara por él, odiaba verla así de destrozada.

-¿Mikasa?...- preguntó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería precipitarse pero tampoco podía quedarse ante ella sin hacer nada. –Te he dicho que me recuperaré, no tienes que preocuparte por esto.

Mikasa acortó de repente los centímetros que los separaban y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Eren, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez. Y fue entonces cuando él comprendió lo que ocurría porque el tono que empleaba era diferente. Lo había recordado, al fin. Y no podía sentirse más feliz porque ya nada más importaba, Mikasa por fin había vuelto.

-Me has… recordado, ¿no?- quiso asegurarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza aún en su pecho empapándolo de lágrimas. Eren se tomó la libertad de hundir la nariz en su pelo, de inhalar nuevamente aquel aroma que era sinónimo de hogar. Disfrutó volver a tener el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, de tener la oportunidad de protegerla. Y en esta ocasión no cometería los mismos errores porque lo último que quería era alejarse de ella, por fin se había dado cuenta de ello. La estrechó aún más temiendo que volviera a desaparecer, que aquello solo fuera un buen sueño del que pronto despertaría, pero el dolor de la pierna era real. –he estado a punto de darme por vencido… no sabía qué más hacer.- la apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, aquellas bonitas y brillantes orbes grises que le transmitían tanto.

Eren colocó ambas palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y con sus pulgares retiró las lágrimas que seguían escapando hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar y se tranquilizó. Él también estaba emocionado, tan feliz que podría ponerse a llorar al igual que ella en aquel preciso instante pero debía aguantar.

-En el fondo me lo merecía, lo sé. Por todo lo que te dije.- ella intentó negarse pero no le dejó hablar. – ¿Crees… que algún día podrás perdonarme?- preguntó. Ella asintió de inmediato.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Eren.- contestó de inmediato recuperando la voz después del llanto. –Si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo… yo no estaría aquí.- y justo entonces, Eren gritó con todas sus fuerzas para terminar de soltar lo que había estado reteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Lo hizo hasta que se quedó sin aire y se sintió totalmente en calma consigo mismo.

-Mikasa, a partir de ahora quiero ser yo quien te proteja. No quiero… que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.- le pidió. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil desde un inicio si hubieran hablado las cosas tranquilamente.

-Pero Eren…- el chico pasó el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre los labios de Mikasa obligándola a callarse. Aquel gesto insignificante había acumulado una gran cantidad de calor en la cara de la chica y también había acelerado el ritmo de su corazón.

-Escucha, Mikasa. Todo esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de que no te he dicho las cosas como es debido.- sus ojos verdes la miraban de forma tan intensa que se sentía atrapada por ellos, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. –No podría perdonarme jamás que tu murieras por mí, eres… bueno, ya sabes.- en esta ocasión fue él quien apartó la mirada al verse incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a pesar de que sabía que tenía que sincerarse completamente. La duda se extendió en el rostro de Mikasa.

A cada segundo que pasaba y se mantenían en aquella posición, la cara de Eren fue enrojeciendo hasta el punto en el que la mismísima Mikasa se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría. Comenzaba a preocuparse por aquella reacción tan extraña. Tuvo intenciones de preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero entonces volvió a hablar repentinamente.

-… Eres irremplazable para mi.- fue entonces cuando Mikasa le ofreció la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto. Natural, brillante y cálida. Una muestra de agradecimiento desde lo más profundo de su corazón y por fin era capaz de ver a través de ella. Una sonrisa que la chica le había ofrecido solo a él y de la que quería adueñarse para seguir contemplándola una y otra vez.

-Eren, Armin y tú…- pero de nuevo no la dejó hablar porque sus labios sintieron la necesidad de encontrarse con los de ella, de probarlos al fin y comprobar si eran tan agradables como la sonrisa. La había pillado por sorpresa y lo sabía porque se había quedado estática hasta que finalmente Mikasa, embelesada por aquella nueva pero atrayente sensación se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Fue entonces cuando ambos comenzaron a experimentar una explosión de emociones que llevaban mucho tiempo acumulando sin saber expresar y que solo podían explicar al contrario con cada beso y caricia. Olvidaron todo; el lugar, la misión, la gente. Porque solo estaban ellos, el cariño que se tenían, la necesidad de mantener al otro con vida a su lado. Las ganas de construir un futuro juntos.

-Eh, mocosos, ¿es que pensáis quedaros ahí pegados todo el día?- interrumpió Levi en la distancia. Acababa de llegar al lugar atraído por el grito de Eren y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse. –Qué asquerosidad…- susurró apartando la mirada después de que ellos se alejaran sobresaltados.

* * *

 **¡Por fiiiin lo he acabado! Solo me quedaba escribir un cachito y corregirlo todo pero me estaba muriendo de sueño. Aún así quería dejarlo antes de irme a dormir por si alguien podía disfrutarlo a estas horas jajaja. En realidad esta idea de jugar con la memoria de Eren o de Mikasa ya se me ocurrió hace mucho para escribir un longfic pero al final he acabado usándola en este oneshot kilométrico. Podría haber desarrollado más bastantes escenas pero al final me he tenido que contener. Espero que eso no haya afectado a la trama y que os emocione de igual manera. ¡Gracias a quienes seguís ahí apoyándome cada vez que subo algo! ¡Un saludo! ^^**


End file.
